Face the Fire
by ARoseAndrews
Summary: King Maxon and Queen America's daughter, Princess Emmalina, is less than excited about her upcoming selection; but what happens when she bumps into a strange guard in the corridor. Emmalina soon finds information that she never would have dreamed to be true. How will this change her selection, her relationship with her parents, and why was it hidden from her? Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my First Fanfiction so... yeah! Haha I hope you enjoy. Please Review! I would love to hear from you guys!**

* * *

"Princess Emmalina!"

I snap my head off my desk and wipe off the small piece of paper that was stuck to my cheek. At the doorway Silvia stands with her arms crossed and a very disappointed look on her face.

"Sorry Silvia, but if you didn't want me to take a nap, maybe you should have my maids wake me up at 6:00 in the morning," I proclaim. She gives me a smug look and just shakes her head.

"The King and Queen are patiently waiting in their suite to see you." And then she finally walks away.

Oh no, not another selection meeting. Every time I talk to my parents about my upcoming selection it always ends in one of us storming out of the room, with nobody accomplishing anything. I stand up and straighten the imaginary creases on my light green day dress, push the stands of dusty blonde hair out of my eyes and pick up the papers that I was trying to work on. Walking down the corridor and heading to the grand staircase, I chose the long way purposely, I see the picture hanging of our family. My mom, my dad, my younger brother and myself. Andrew, my brother, was three when that was taken. Now he is sixteen and flirting with everything and anything known to man. I smile when I remember when Andrew tried to court the Queen of France's daughter, Olivia. She was clearly taken aback that he would talk to her in such a manner, so she poured her drink over his head. Thinking about the memory, I almost fall over the first step.

But someone catches me

"I'm sorry Princess," says the guard

"Oh no, Officer—"

"Ledger, Christopher Ledger, your Majesty."

I look up at him and see his striking green eyes. They captivate me in a way that I can't seem to fathom. It's like they were supposed look into mine.

"Thank you, Officer Ledger, not only for your kindness but for your generosity," I say as regal as possible.

"All in a day's work, Princess Emmalina," He replies with a slight laugh to his voice.

"Please Sir, call me Emma"

He smiles back at me as says, "Well than, all in a day's work, _Emma_."

I start up the stairs to my parent's bedroom and I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I don't know what could possibly have me feeling this way. It most certainly cannot be Christopher, I cannot be falling in love with a guard two weeks away from my selection. I ignore the thought as I approach the very last door on the third floor.

"Deep breaths Em, deep breaths. You can do this." I whisper

Then I knock.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise that the next one will be longer! **

**Happy Reading**

**~Rosie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the Last chapter being so short! I wanted to test out the waters and see what I thought. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and please Review! I will be trying to upload about twice a week, but with school it might get a bit hectic. Enjoy the story and let me know how you like it! Also I will be trying to answer you questions if you post them in the reviews! :)**

* * *

I hear the authoritative "king" voice of my father and he answers, "Come in."

"Deep breaths," I assure myself and I step through the doors. My parents are sitting on the couch next to the blazing fire on the left hand side of their room. They both stare at me as I carefully walk to where they are, my mother softens her gaze and wraps me in a hug. When I pull away, my mom looks at me and nods her head. Strange, I think, she is never silent. My father gives me another hug and kisses my hair. As he lets go he motions to the chair opposite them and I know that means he wants me to sit.

"Emma, darling." My mother starts, "I know the idea of the selection is daunting, but your father and I want to know your honest opinion about it." She looks concerned. I know for a fact that my parents won't make me do something I don't want too.

I take I deep breath and begin, "It is daunting, mom. I just don't know how you can find love like that. It seems like such a barbaric way…" I trail off. Once I regain my thoughts I continue, "I don't know how I feel about have thirty-five men wandering around the halls of my house. I can barely deal with my own brother." I look down at my hands, feeling ashamed and slightly upset. I didn't want my parents to know that I was wary about the whole selection deal. As a princess I was supposed to mask all uncertainty with a strong willed physique.

I sigh and my mom opens her mouth as to speak but she can't find the words. Wow, my mother speechless, that's a first. When I look up my dad gazes at me and his eyes soften, he is no longer the King of Illéa, he was just my dad.

"Em, you don't have to have a selection. It's not totally wrong for you to feel indifferent about it. Trust me when I say I know exactly how you feel. You may not like to think of it, but once I was in your shoes. I didn't know how to react or what I was in for. Of course it is going to be daunting, but it will also be so amazing. You will faced with many decisions but you will also make memories." My dad smiles. He looks into my mother's eyes and takes her hands, "The selection was the best thing to ever happen to me."

My mom blushes a rosy pink and she laughs a bit, "It was the same for me, I can't think of a life without it." She squeezes my father's hand and then let it go. Dad reaches up and strokes her cheek, she leans into his touch like her life depends upon it. They look so natural together, like they were always meant for each other. My mother's stubbornness and her fiery attitude is perfectly combat with my dad's passiveness and caring attitude.

I sigh and silently wish for a love like theirs, so natural. I look between them and say, "Mom and Dad, I can only hope that I will find someone in the selection. I just can't shake the unnerving feeling." I shake my head, "Thirty-five men is a lot."

My Dad smiles and replies, "Trust me, I'm not the least bit excited about my baby girl dating that many people at once. You are a beautiful young woman Em, and I am so lucky to call you my daughter. Any man who is chosen is extremely lucky to have a chance with you." He smiles and kisses the top of my hair. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a budget briefing I must go to."

My mother stands to meet him, he takes her hands in his and gives her a kiss.

"I love you America Schreave, and I will be tugging my ear for dinner," he smiles.

"I love you more Maxon Calix, and I am happy to tug my ear back," She laughs at him and kisses him again. Then he is out the door, leaving only my mother and I.

"Emma, you don't have to go through with this." My mother soothes

"Mom, I can do it." I try and make myself believe the words that come out of my mouth, but they are not convincing my wondering mind. "Do you think I have to have thirty-five? What about twenty?"

My mom mutters, "I never thought about shortening the number." She looks up at me, "Would that make you feel better, less of the selected?" When I nod, she hugs me and looks into my chocolate brown eyes, "Emma I love you so, so much. I am so proud of the humble, talented, and strong young woman you have become. I will talk to your father about the number. I love you sweetie."

"Love you too mom." I smile when she hugs me again. One thing that will always hold true is that my mother gives the best hugs. When I let go I instantly feel better, she rubs my cheek with her thumb and looks at me in awe.

As she walks out of the room and I wonder how she ever could have been anything but royal

Walking down to the music room, I think about why I feel compelled to have a selection. Selections were only for men just a few years ago, and my dad had a selection. My mom hated the idea of sending her daughters off to get married to some foreign prince just to solidify a peace treaty. Together, they changed the laws of inheritance, and they changed it right before they knew that they were going to have me. It's a sobering thought to know that your parents went to bat for you before you were even born. They put in so much work and time into me before they knew me.

They loved me that much.

I open the door to the music room and I walk over to the piano. I sit down and I start to let the music drown out every bad thing in my life right now.

"EMMA!"

The scream surges through the hallway and the music room door opens. I turn and see my best friend, Isabella.

"Bella!" I scream and run up to her, "Why are you here? From Italy!"

Bella is the princess of Italy, her mother Queen Nicoletta and my mom are best friends too.

"I came to see you before you have your selection. I wanted to have some girl time before you have to worry about getting married and stuff." She giggles as she finished the last part.

I smile hugely as I reply, "I know it's so weird to think that in a couple months, I'll be engaged." I feel a shudder pass through me.

She starts talking about her life in Italy, and it sounds amazing over there. She rambles on and on about how her parents want her to start looking for someone to settle down with and become the next king.

"Oh Em, I know how you feel. I have to start looking for love as well, but you have to sort through thirty-five different possibilities." As she speaks her hands move around in big circles. "I think that you have it easier, _mia cara_." She hugs me tightly again.

"So Bella, what do you want to do?" I question.

We spend the whole afternoon together, we talked about anything that didn't have to do with love or marriage. I loved having Bella here because I don't have a sister, but she clearly makes up for it. We are going to make our way up to my room when I see a pair of green eyes looking directly at me. For an instant I am captivated, just as I was the first time I looked into them.

"Emma, _cara_," her voice snaps me out of the trance, "What were you looking at?"

I blush deeply when I reply, "a guard's green eyes."

She gasps, "Oh Emma, you must talk to him!"

"No Bella, do you know what would happen? My father would freak out!" I start laughing

She joins in my laughter, "Do you know his name?"

"Yes," I sigh and think about tripping on the stairs this morning, "His name is Christopher."

"Prince Christopher Schreave," she nudges me in the side, "King Christopher Schreave!" she laughs and I can't help but laugh as well.

I think about Christopher his green eyes, dark hair. He was so strong and he caught me when I fell. I suddenly realize that I don't know anything about him.

"Bella, I don't even know him! I haven't had a civilized conversation with him since he caught me as I fell on the stairs." Her eyes grow wide

"He what!" I start to tell her the events of this morning.

"Emma, you have to get to know him. I have never seen you like that with a boy, you have to!" she commanded.

"Alright Bella, I will see if I can find him tomorrow and I will talk to him," I concede, "But now we have to get to dinner. We are already late!"

Dinner was uneventful, I said hello to Aunt Nicoletta and Uncle Riccardo and we sat and talked about conventional things, never divulging too far into a subject. Once we were finished, I walked up to my room to get ready for bed. My maids put me in my favorite pair of satin pants and one of my dad's old t-shirts, and I climbed into bed. That night I dreamed of thirty-five men, and one with green eyes.

* * *

**Soooooooo? How'd you like it?**

**Please review, if you have questions feel free to ask, and I will try to answer them in my next upload!**

**~Rosie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Here is the third chapter! I really hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am! Please review, I love to hear what you guys think!**

* * *

When my maids shake me awake I remember that I have to talk to Christopher today. I'm nervous but anxious to see him, mostly because I don't know how my parents will react to me talking with the staff. My maids dress me in a deep blue day dress with a sparkly bodice. I slip my feet into my flats and head to breakfast. I see that I am the last to show up to the table, once I sit down the meal is served.

"Emmalina dear," Aunt Nicoletta calls, "Are you excited about your upcoming selection?"

I know for a fact that she knows how I'm feeling, mostly because my mother tells Aunt Nicoletta everything. I muster up my strong physique and smile graciously at her and answer.

"Actually Aunt Nicoletta, I am excited. It will be a new and fun experience," I conclude and return to my meal, hopefully that silences any more questions about the s- word.

Once breakfast is finished I make my way to a security meeting with my father. He opens the door to conference room F and I walk in. The advisors are calmly standing around the table waiting for us. I recognize Stavros, but the others I am not so sure. My father turns to me and motions me to sit down. Once I do, he sits and the rest of the room follows.

Stavros begins, "Your majesty, the loyalists are pretty much gone. Your idea to stop the funds to the people with any previous or current ties worked beautifully, Princess Emmalina." When Stavros complements me I sit up just a bit straighter. I dare to glance at my father and I see him staring at me with the biggest grin on his face. He pats my leg and returns to look at his senior advisor.

Stavros continues, "Now with the loyalists gone, we can lower the amount taken for the draft." The room nods in agreement.

"Stavros, very well done," My father praised. "Are there any more comments about this subject? If not, then let us continue to the security for the Selection."

"Your Majesty," an elderly advisor calls, "I suggest that we use any extra guards and post them outside the selected rooms. This will ensure that the butlers are able to go home at night."

"Thank you Fredrick," my father thinks about the idea, "I do like that thought, if you did not know, Queen America refused to have her maids in her room so we had to post a guard outside of her door." He laughs at the memory.

"And if we still have extras, we can use them as security for the third floor, King Maxon," another advisor adds.

My dad looks at me and says, "Emmalina, do have any suggestions?"

"No father, but I do agree with the idea of extra security on the third floor." I reply as regal as possible.

He nods and says to another advisor, who I am assuming is the head of security, "Lyle, can you take care of that? Extra security on the third floor and the placement of the guards outside the selected rooms." Lyle nods and he writes something down on his note pad.

I feels like hours that I was in conference room F but it was about forty-five minutes. When the meeting concluded I walked out of the room and I start towards the grand staircase, hoping to find the pair of green eyes that I have to talk to. As I turn the corner and walk down the stairs, I can't find them. I walk up to a guard on the last step and ask.

"Excuse me officer, but do you know where I could find Officer Christopher Ledger?"

He looks at me confused and says, "Princess, he would be posted outside of the theater."

"Thank you so much, Officer-"

"Walker," he nods.

"Walker." I smile and walk away.

I pick up my pace so I am almost at a run, but then I remember Silvia and she makes it clear that princesses never run throughout the halls, so I slow down to a quick walk. I weave through all the doorways, through the great room, around the throne room, and in through the women's room. Turning the corner I see a guard posted outside the theater door. When he looks at me, I see the green eyes and I immediately relax. I walk up to him and he looks surprised.

"Officer Ledger, nice to see you again," I smile

He looks at me and he tries to stifle the smile that I can clearly see, "Nice to see you too, _Emma, _but please if I am to call you by your name please call me Christopher."

I nod and reply, "At what time do you finish your duties, Christopher?"

"Six o' clock sharp," he looks at me with a confounded look on his face, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to talk to you, get to know you better." I look into his eyes and hopes that he says yes.

"Meet me by the stables at six thirty?" he asks.

I smile and say, "Of course, Christopher."

I walk away and feel triumphant.

* * *

"EMMALINA! _Mia cara_, this is FANTASITC!" Bella is pacing around my room lecturing me about what I should do about Christopher. Every once in a while she stops to look at me and a huge grin breaks on her face and she has to continue walking again.

"Bella," I laugh trying to get her to calm down, "ISABELLA, calm yourself! We aren't dating, this is just a civilized conversation between two people, nothing more." Was it really just that? My head said yes but my heart seemed to have a different opinion.

"Oh I know, but it is so fun to see people in love," Bella gazes off in the distance, taken away by memory

I clap my hands, "Earth to Bella, Earth to Bella!"

She shudders back to reality and when I try to ask her what she was thinking about she shrugs it off. I don't try to push the subject any further, mostly because I don't want to ruin this blissful feeling right now.

I look at the clock and see that it reads 5:45, I jump up and exclaim, "Bella I have to get ready, I'll tell you everything when I come back!" I run over and give her a quick hug, then I disappear into my closet in search of some clothes to wear.

After about thirty minutes of running between my closet and my chest of drawers, I decide upon a salmon colored knit sweater that hangs loosely around my thighs and a pair of jeans tucked into riding boots. My hair is in a loose side braid and I have on next to no makeup.

Walking up to the stables I see Christopher talking with José, the stableman. He is wearing a loose fitting blue t-shirt and some jeans, he looks so casual but in a handsome way. They are laughing about who knows what, then they see me.

José smiles and says, "What can I do for you today, princess?"

I look over at Christopher and ask him, "Do you want to go riding, or just walk around the gardens?" After I finish my question I glance over at José and he has the cheesiest grin on his face.

"I think that riding would be fun," Christopher smiles at me and then turns to the smiling stableman, "Can you spare two horses for the evening José?"

"Anything for you and the Princess, Christopher," He flushes as he saddles up two horses.

Christopher looks at me and asks, "Why did you want to see me?"

"Is it wrong for a girl to want to get to know someone?" I playfully reply.

"No, but you're the crown Princess of Illéa, and I'm a guard," He looks to the ground and his smile fades.

"If I cared about titles I wouldn't be here Christopher, I'm not one to judge someone based upon their work." I reach out to lift his chin up so that he is looking me in the eyes, "It's definitely not fair to yourself if you say that you're some measly guard, because I don't even know you but I can see so much more." I smile and hope that he takes my words to heart.

José returns with two horses following behind him, "Your majesty, here is your horse."

I look up at my favorite horse, her name is Penny and she is a Shire Horse, she has the most beautiful white mane and the rest of her body is a midnight black. Christopher has Buster, an American Quarter Horse, he is a dusty brown color.

We both climb into the saddles and Christopher looks over at me and asks, "Do you want to lead the way, or shall I?"

I give him a quizzical look and reply, "Do you have a place in mind?" When he nods I smile back, "Lead the way then, Sir."

He takes off and I give José a wave before I follow him. We start on a trail that weaves in throughout the forest, the trees are beautiful this time of year. Once we get out of the forest we come to an open meadow filled with all different kinds of flowers. They grew up so high that Christopher was able to pick a white daisy without getting off his horse.

"For you," He smiles in a way that I am suddenly glad that I'm not standing.

I take the flower and I look up at him with awe, "Thank you, Thank you so much."

He looks around the meadow and points in a random direction, "We need to get over there," He turns to look at me, "Race you?"

"Oh you're on."

We both take off after I finish the last syllable of my statement, and I find myself laughing and smiling. I have never had this much fun with a boy, granted all the other versions of the male species were at political functions, and then of course there is my brother. We are neck and neck until the last ten feet when Christopher slows down. I finish before him and he trots up next to me.

"That is so not fair, you slowed down!" I laugh

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you won fair and square." He throw his hands up like he isn't guilty of a crime I know he committed, "Shall we continue?"

I roll my eyes at him and follow into the trees.

When he stops I look around and I see that he took me to a pond. The water is crystal clear and there are rocks around the whole thing. Flowers and vines are overgrown but somehow it looks magical.

"Christopher," I breathe as I look around this fantasy land.

"I hoped that you'd like it."

"I don't like it."

He turns to look at me with a confused and hurt expression on his face.

I smile, "I love it."

The corners of his mouth tug up into a smile, I have to look down so my knees don't buckle right then and there. I walk over and hug him, at first he is confused but then I feel him relax and he wraps his arms around me. Without letting go I look up at him and see that he is looking down at me. I quickly look away and then pull out of the hug.

"Come on," I tempted as I grabbed his hand.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger! haha, but I had too! Anyways please review!

Happy Reading

~Rosie


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Again! Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me! I am going to respond to some review at the end of this chapter! Please review, because it makes my day! **

* * *

"Wait, what did you say your favorite food was?" I laughed, almost falling off the rock that we are sitting on.

Christopher rolls his eyes when he answers, "I told you, it's chicken fingers." I start to laugh even more and soon enough Christopher joins me.

We have been sitting on a rock at the far side of the pond and talking about anything and everything. I know that his favorite color is green, he loves to watch the stars and look at constellations, he is originally from Carolina, and he likes chicken fingers.

"I think it's so cool that you're from Carolina," I admitted looking off into the distance. "I have always wanted to go but Mom and Dad never thought that it was a good idea." I remembered all the conversations and the lectures about showing favoritism towards one province over another.

"Why won't they let you go? That's your mom's home province."

"That has been my argument since I was old enough to know what a province was, and they still don't take it." I shrug, "Maybe there's people there that don't like my mom, so they're just trying to keep her safe."

"Or maybe your mom doesn't like some people there."

I look at him confused, "What do you mean? My mom never dislikes anyone."

He tears his gaze away from mine, "I'm sorry, it's not my place to say." He starts to get up but I grab his wrist.

"Christopher, what do you know that I don't know?" I look directly into his eyes with as much determination as I can muster up.

He sighs and sits back down on the rock, "Listen Emma, there are things that you don't know about your family. It's pretty obvious now that I see it, but it's not my place to tell you what your parents didn't want you to know." He stands up, "I probably should go."

I stand up with him and wrap him into a hug, my cheeks against his chest and his chin resting on the top of my head, "When can I see you again?" I ask hopeful.

"I don't think that's a good idea." My heart breaks at the answer.

I turn my head so that I'm looking up at him, "I don't want whatever my family is hiding from me to influence who I spend time with, it's not fair." I pull away from the hug and start to walk away, frustrated and about to cry.

"Three days," He sighs looking at the ground.

I turn around, "Three days what?"

"Wednesday, that's the next time we can see each other."

My face breaks into the biggest smile ever, "Let's get back, we want to have something to talk about on Wednesday." We walk over to the horses and climb into the saddles, I look over at him and we start to walk the horses through the forest in the dark.

We race through the meadow again, this time Christopher wins. He claims that the first time his horse was just tired, but I know better. Once we are back at the stables, José puts Penny and Buster back in their stable, I give Christopher a hug and I walk back towards the palace saying Wednesday over and over in my head.

* * *

I walk through the door and greet the guards standing there, I turn to the left to head towards the grand staircase when I hear laughing and giggling. I quickly hide behind a sculpture on the right side of the hallway and peek my head out of the side. The giggling gets louder, and when the people attached to the voice turn the corner I almost fall over out of shock.

It's Bella and Andrew.

They start walking towards my direction and I step away from the sculpture, keeping close to the wall, I pretend that I am reading about who created the antique that is in from of me.

After a lot more laughing and giggling I hear my name, "Emma, what are you doing here?" Andrew questions.

"Silvia told me to try and find a piece of art around the palace that I liked and see who created it." I replied, hoping that he doesn't catch my lie, "What are you guys doing?"

Bella steps forward, "Andrew was just showing me to my room." She smiles at him and then turns her gaze to the ground. I decide to ask her about this tomorrow, because I don't want to ruin such a great afternoon. We just stand in the hallway and no one talks, once it gets to the point of unbearable awkwardness I decide to speak up.

"Alright, well I'll just be going, see you later Bella. Andrew." I nod as I walk briskly away, my mind racing at a 1000 miles per minute.

Bella and Andrew. Andrew and Bella. No it can't be, Andrew's probably just trying to figure out where I've been all evening. Bella would tell me if she was dating my brother, wouldn't she? I think about all the signs that I have been missing, she is always happier at meals when he is there. She always talks about how nice love is, and she has been distant lately. I try to occupy my mind with other things because the thought of my best friend dating my little brother makes me want to throw up.

Before I can think any further into it I open my bedroom door to find a box sitting on the foot of my bed. It has silver wrapping paper and a red ribbon, the card is addressed to me and I wonder what's in it. I carefully unwrap the delicate wrapping paper and lift open the lid.

Inside are a dozen pale pink roses.

There's a card and it reads, "You said this was your favorite color, so I hope that I'm right. Thank you for tonight and I am counting down the seconds until Wednesday. –C"

As I read the note the cheesiest smile creeps onto my face and I can't help but giggle uncontrollably. I pick up the flowers and the box and walk across my room to the desk and put them down. I decide that I will go down to the kitchens tomorrow to see if I can find a good vase to put them in. I take the card and pin it to my cork board along with all my favorite pictures from my Nikon D5200 camera that my dad gave me on my 16th birthday. As I get ready for bed I think about Christopher and what he said about my mom.

"He has to know something," I breathe to myself, "There has to be a way that I can get him to tell me."

As I sleep I dream of horseback rides and pink roses.

* * *

"Princess" my maid Riley whispers, "Princess time to get up."

I flutter my eyes open and I stretch my arms above my head and rub my eyes. As my vision focuses I glance at my desk and the flowers have been put in a vase. I smile as I remember the card and the pond and the daisy that was lost during the first race. Then I suddenly remember my brother and Bella and my eyes grow wide.

"Riley" I call

She turns her head to meet my gaze, "Yes Emma?"

"Have you seen my brother lately?"

"I believe so, the last time I saw him was outside Princess Isabella's door this morning."

"Thank you, that's all."

I stand up and let my maids dress me and put on my makeup. My dress today is a very light pink dress that has a silver belt around my waist, it has cuffed sleeves and I paired some silver earrings and a silver necklace with it. I put on some flats, because I refuse to wear high heels during the day, and make my way down to breakfast.

As I turn right down the hallway next to the grand staircase I feel a bump on my elbow.

I turn around, "Excuse me—" The cheesy grin appears once more, "Christopher" I breathe.

"Did you like the flowers?" he asks with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"They were beautiful, I loved them." I smile, "But not as much as the card." I blush and look down bashfully.

"What I said was true. I really had fun."

"I did too." I risk a glance up at him and realize that everyone is probably waiting for me to join them for breakfast. "I probably should go," I trial off.

"See you Wednesday," He smiles.

"I'll be counting," I call from down the hallway.

As I walk in the door, I see my parents relax in their chairs at the head of the table. I take my seat and realize that Bella isn't sitting next to me. I look across the table and see her sitting next to Andrew.

She looks over at me and mouths, "Later."

"Ok," I mouth back and return to my eggs and toast.

After everyone finishes the meal I turn to walk out when I hear my dad call me.

"Emmalina, may I have a word in my study?"

"Of course Dad."

I walk up to my father's study and wonder what this talk is about. I pass several guards on the way and none of the ones that we pass is Christopher. I wonder what part of the palace he is guarding now as I open the door to the study.

"Have a seat Emma," My father sooths, "Your mother talked to me about your concern with the number of selected." I nod as a reply. "I think that your idea for twenty people is a great idea. Originally we had the number in place for the number of provinces that Illéa had. But now that the caste system is demolished, we have made the provinces essentially nonexistent because we don't want to have any dividers in our great nation."

"So I will only have twenty people selected?" I ask just to make sure, because my dad has a tendency to go off on tangents about equality among the people.

"Yes, there will be the random lottery of twenty males between the ages of 17-21."

I feel a bit better about the number but it still doesn't settle my nerves. I try to give me dad the best smile I can muster up but I know that he can see through it.

"Are you still nervous?" he coaxed, "You don't look the least bit relieved."

I nod, "It's just a lot to take in dad, I think that I'll get used to it, I just need time." I take a deep breath, it's just my dad.

He smiles and chuckles to himself, "You sound just like your mother." He stands up and collects a manila envelope, "I'm on my way to a budget meeting, would you like to join me?"

I laugh, "Dad, I hate those meetings almost as much as you do." I stand up to give him a hug, "Maybe next time, pops." He gives me a hug and opens the door for me

"Love you Em"

"Love you more dad." I call down the hallway.

* * *

**How was that? I love Emma and Christopher so much, haha! Thank you to everyone who is reading! Here are some reviews!**

**ImaginationInspire- Thank you so much! Your review made me super happy :D and I am excited to continue to write this!**

**lilythemermaid- I already thanked you, but ill do it again! You're too sweet, thank you so so much! **

**Guest- I am so glad you like it! I will try my best to upload as much as I can :D **

**Happy Reading Everyone **

**~Rosie**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! I hoped you liked the last chapter! This one is sort of short but I think its good though! Haha please review, I love to hear from you guys!

Wednesday came and went, it was perfect though. We walked around the forest behind the palace and he talked about all the trees and flowers and what plant you could eat or couldn't eat. He was like my personal boy scout, his face lit up whenever he named a new tree and he couldn't stop smiling when we saw a hawk circling in the sky. There was this one time when he was explaining the difference between poison oak and poison ivy, he wasn't looking at his feet and suddenly his right foot got caught in a tree root and he fell on his face. I felt so bad but I couldn't stop laughing. Christopher was like a kid in the candy store, he wouldn't stop talking about the wonders and fascinations of nature. We talked about our dreams and what we would do if I wasn't the princess and he wasn't a guard. "I would be a biologist." He smiled, "I have always been in love with the outdoors and nature." I couldn't say what I wanted to be, mostly because the only thing I was trained to be my whole life was queen.

When we left that night I couldn't help but think about something that Christopher said about flowers.

"Flowers are tricky, they are beautiful on the outside with all their pretty colors, but deep down they could be poison-ness. You have to learn which ones are the best inside and out" He went on, "And that, my friend, takes trial and error."

* * *

Bella has been avoiding me, she has been at the palace for almost a week now and she has only spent one full day with me. I only see her at meals, the rest of the time I can never find her. She hasn't heard about Christopher and what we talked about, but mostly I just want my best friend again.

I was finally fed up with the ignoring, I marched my way down to her room and was about to knock on her door when I heard voices.

"Babe, we are going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"I know, it's just. I don't want her to hate me."

"I know my sister and she could never hate you, it would definitely take some getting used to. Bella, darling, I can't hide how much I want to be with you anymore."

"I know Andrew, neither can I."

I quickly backed away from the door and just ran – to which direction, I don't know – and I didn't stop until my legs were about to give out. My mind was full of so many things it felt like exploding. I looked around at where I was.

I was on the roof.

I walked over to the edge and placed my hands on the only barrier keeping me from falling off. I looked over Angeles, it was so pretty. The scattered houses, shops around street corners, the rise and fall of the terrain, it was nothing short of breath taking. I remember a lesson the Silvia taught me, she said that at one point in time Angeles was a big city in America. It was where dreams supposedly came true, it seemed to hold the magic key to this idea that anything you wanted was possible.

Now looking out at it, I believe every word she said. The magic radiates off the city like sunlight, but better.

I don't know how long I was up there, I don't know what I was thinking about, and I just let my mind be free. At some point in time I moved from standing to sitting. It was quite awkward in my dress but somehow I made it work. I stared at the other end of the roof, zoning out, I just let my mind go. After several deep breaths and lots of staring, I finally found my sanity again and I stood up. I turned around and looked back at Angeles.

"Soon this will all be in my control," I whispered to no one in particular, "I'm praying that I don't mess it up."

* * *

Two days.

Two days until the report.

Two days until the report where I find out the candidates of my selection.

Two days until twenty-one lives are changed forever.

Two days until I start the journey to find out who will be my husband.

Forty- Eight hours

I paced back in forth in my High heels, it was one of those days that I was forced to wear them because cameras were going to be around. I felt like a nervous wreck. My dusty blonde hair was curled so slightly that my hair just looked wavy, I was wearing a full length royal blue dress with a little bit of sparkle here and there. The dress fluffed out and looked gorgeous, I constantly wonder how my maids got to be so good at creating these. I looked very regal, I even had on my tiara, and my makeup was natural and minimal.

"Emma," my mom called. She looked like the picture of sophistication, she had on a champagne colored gown with black details around the top of the dress and the sleeves. All my mother's dresses had sleeves, I never asked why, but they made her look all the more queen-like. Her fiery red hair was pinned up on the crown of her head and she has holding her crown. "I don't like putting this on until I have to," she once told me, "trust me when I say, it weighs a ton."

"Yes mom?" I asked

"I just came over to see how you are doing." She took my wrist when I tried to pace again, "You obviously got your pacing from you father." Her eyes lit up at the mention of my dad. "You're lucky that you didn't get his furrowed brow," she smiled at the joke. My mom and dad have many inside jokes and sayings that Andrew and I don't understand.

"I'm fine mom," I stand up straighter just to prove my point.

She just rolls her eyes and looks at me, "Emmalina Danielle Schreave, I am your mother. I know when you are just trying to put on that 'everything is fine' mask. I don't buy it for one second." She pulls me into a hug, "Tell me what is going on."

I sigh and pull away from the hug and look her directly in the eyes, "I'm just worried about the cameras. There are so many of them, it's a bit overwhelming." It did feel better getting the truth out there.

"Oh Emma, don't worry about them." She replies gently, "All they want is to see how we are setting up for the selection, don't worry, they will probably only want you to be 'in shot' for maybe three minutes."

I exhaled a breath that I didn't know I was holding and I smiled, a real genuine smile. I looked at my mom and her blue eyes sparkled, I was so lucky that I was able to receive her eye color. "I feel alright about it, I mean that. How did you feel when your life had the possibility to be changed forever?"

"I was nervous, maybe beyond nervous. It's knowing that your life can possibly change but at the same moment it could not." She looks away, "I guess I was just ready for it to be over."

I nodded, "I can see why, do you think that the selected are feeling like that?"

"My situation was different than most of the selected," she laughed, Silvia came over and whispered something in my mom's ear, she looked at her and quickly walked away. I didn't know what that was about but I shrugged it off.

When we finally finished the shoot I felt so relieved. They took pictures of me in different gowns as a promotion shoot for the selection. They want to print a big magazine special about, "The First Princess Selection," and I am feeling ok about it. I mean my face is already on every single TV in the country on every third Friday of the month. Walking out of the doors and getting into the big black van, I start to think about the twenty men, at their houses and with their families. They probably are worried, but they try not to show it. They probably are as nervous about meeting me as I am them. They probably are wondering if they will get chosen, and what will happened when if they do.

I am wondering the same thing.

But isn't everyone thinking that, what is going to happen next?

* * *

Soo? How was it? Leave me a review!

ImaginationInspire- Thank you so much! I love your reviews, that make my day :)

Happy reading,

~Rosie


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I have a really long chapter for you today! I'm going to try and update every Sunday :) :) Also I will be answering reviews at the end! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When I wake up, I notice the sunlight that shines through the windows of my room looks brighter. I survey around the room and look for my maids but I can't find them anywhere.

"Riley, Carla, Naomi," I call, "Are you here?" Nothing, no answer at all. I take off my comforter and get out of bed, my feet are instantly freezing when I hit the cold ground but in this moment I don't notice. I decide that they probably overslept, and I reach for the bell to call them but my hand never rings the bell. "They need their sleep, I can get ready by myself." I conclude as I walk over to my closet.

I open the door and smell the familiar scent of shoe leather and sweet perfume. I start searching through the rows of dresses: short, long, high-low, fitted, loose, this color, that color. I look for about thirty minutes until I give up. I shut the closet door and sink down to the ground with my back against the door. I gaze into the closet and something catches my eye in the very back of my closet. I stand up and basically run over to the article of clothing. I pick it up and decide that it's perfect.

It's a pair of dress pants.

I quickly look around my closet to see if I can find a suitable blouse and blazer. I am going to be queen one day so I need to look strong and coordinated. I am wearing a black pant suit with a black blouse underneath, I paired a burgundy scarf to pull the outfit together. I look at my blonde hair and sweep it up and clip it to the back of my head, then I move on to my makeup. I try to go for a natural look, something that Naomi would be able to do easily. When I finish dressing I look into the full-length mirror near my bedroom door and I don't see Princess Emmalina Danielle Schreave standing in the mirror.

I see Queen Emmalina Danielle Schreave, the great, the generous, and most importantly, the strong.

I head to breakfast, and I walk past many frantic people. Silvia is running around with a clipboard and looking at every plant, moving it one millimeter, then running to the next one without noticing me walking by. A few maids are dusting every inch of the wall… Twice. There are twice as many guards on the third floor, and they are all standing at attention as I walk by. I quicken my pace and I finally get to the dining hall.

"Why is everyone acting so weird," I say as I step into the dining hall only to realize that it's empty. I walk out of the door and I go to the entrance of the palace. When I get there I finally see my mom, she is holding a folder and directing which way the banquet table is supposed to be placed.

"Mom," I call when she doesn't see me

"Oh Emma, how are you feeling today sweetheart?" she questions.

"Fine, why?" I ask confused.

"Do you not remember-"

"EMMA" someone screams my name from behind me.

When I turn around I see Aunt Kenna, Uncle James, Aunt May, Uncle Kevin, Uncle Gerad, Aunt Carol, Astra, Josiah, Chloe, Adam, Lily, Noah, and baby Ava.

Aunt Kenna and Uncle James have three children, Astra, Josiah, and Chloe. Astra is two years older than I am and she is engaged to Evan Rockwell. Josiah is Andrew's age and Chloe is only 11. Aunt May married Uncle Kevin and they have two kids but Aunt May is pregnant with another boy. Their children are Adam, who is 12, and Lilly, who is 8. Uncle Gerad married Aunt Carol last year and they only have one child, baby Ava Shay Singer.

"Hey lily, what's up?" I ask the excited eight-year old.

"We came to see you before tonight," Aunt May interrupts.

"What's tonight?" I ask thoroughly confused. Everyone in the room looks at me like I have suddenly grown four heads.

Aunt Kenna puts a hand on my shoulder and says slowly, "Emma, your selection begins tonight."

As soon as I hear the final syllable leave her mouth I am suddenly glad that her hand is on my shoulder.

Because I faint.

* * *

"Ames, maybe she isn't ready," I hear my dad's voice in the room.

"Max, she said that she was fine, she was just caught off guard."

"Caught off guard? America look at her, she is lying unconscious in a hospital room! I knew that this was a bad idea." I hear his heavy footsteps start pacing around the room.

"Maxon Calix Schreave, do not raise your voice at me. Our daughter is in the room."

"Our daughter is _unconscious_ in the _hospital_ room America." I can imagine his hands being thrown in the air.

"But she is still here, how about you focus on seeing if you can wake her up instead of yelling at your wife out of stress." Then I hear the click of her heels and a door being shut. I smell the familiar scent of my dad as he comes closer to me and takes my hand.

"Em, wake-up." He begs, "I have had too many people that I love in the same position as you, unconscious, and I have had to watch them lay there." That's when I feel the tears start to drip on my hand. He starts to push some of the hair out of my face, "You look just like your mom when you sleep, did you know that? She was and still is the most beautiful women that I have ever seen, and you are her spitting image with my blonde hair." He starts to stroke my cheek, "Em, please wake-up."

My eyes flutter open and I can see my dad sitting in a plastic chair next to the bed, his head is leaning on the edge of the bed and he is looking at the floor. He is still holding my hand like his life depends on it.

"Dad," I whisper but he doesn't hear me.

"Dad," I croak, it seems that my voice is very shaky. This time he hears me and he immediately snaps his head up. A big smile starts to grow on his face, and he squeezes my hand.

"Oh Emma," he sighs as the tears roll down his face.

"Dad, don't cry." I reassure him, "I'm fine." I try to give him a convincing smile.

He shakes his head and chuckles to himself, "I'm going to get your mother." He is still chuckling as he leaves the room. When he returns, I see the fiery red hair of my mom behind. She steps forward and pushes some of my hair behind my ear.

"What a day, isn't is Emma." She smiles. "You gave us quite the scare."

"I know mom, but I was caught off guard." I say shakily as my voice isn't all the way back yet. "Can I leave, I hate hospitals."

"We hate seeing you in them more," my mom laughs, she turns to my dad, "Maxon can you go see if Doctor Quinn is in her office."

"Of course my dear," he says and smirks at my mom as she glares at him.

After Doctor Quinn asks me a bunch of questions about my head and how I'm feeling, I am finally released. I am walking with my cousin Astra to my room, we are talking about boys and my upcoming selection.

"Astra, when did you know that Evan was the one for you?" I ask.

She looks up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath, "I don't know Emma, I just did. Everything felt right when I was around him, I couldn't tell the difference between night and day because there was no night. He made me feel like the most important person in the world. It didn't matter that I was the cousin to the Princess of Illéa, or the niece of the King and Queen. To him I was just Astra, the girl that stole his heart and he was Evan, the boy that keeps mine under lock and key." I looked at her and saw a glint in her eyes, she truly was in love.

I wanted whatever she had, desperately.

We kept walking and she told me about all the dates that she and Evan went on. She talked about how she couldn't wait to be Mrs. Astra Rockwell, and who she hopes her children will look like. I watched how she talked about Evan and her future, she had the element of decision that I didn't have. I was trained since I was old enough to walk how to be queen. Meetings, projects, history lessons, and having someone follow me around telling me how to walk, talk, and behave. Astra was going to be a Zoologist, she loves animals and hopes to find a way to help endangered species. I thought about what I would do if I didn't have to be queen. I love singing, playing my piano, photography, and painting. I'm not as good at music as my mom is, I'm not as good at photography as my dad is, and I am not as good at paining as Aunt May is, but I love children and helping them. I kept thinking and decided that I would be teacher, I could teach music, art, or photography; I could do the things that I loved as well as help children discover creativity.

We arrived at my room and Astra told me that she had to leave, I gave her a hug and she promised to be there during the report. I walked into my room and looked at my cork board full of pictures. I took them during family vacations, I had some of my mom and dad holding hands while they skied down a mountain in Switzerland, my brother and I sitting in a tree in the forests of Kent, and many more of us laughing and being a family. My favorite picture was one of my mom and dad, I took it when I was 14 and it is of my dad looking at my mom and she is looking back at him; they are both smiling and the sun is setting in the background. I never showed them this picture because it is what I want. I want someone who will keep my heart under lock and key, someone who's heart I could break a thousand times and he will still want me, someone who will be my shoulder to cry on, someone who will carry half the burden of being King and Queen. Tonight's my chance, my chance to find him.

* * *

My maids dressed me in a mint green A-line gown. They curled my hair into loose curls and my makeup is a bit heavier than it normally is because we will be on camera. I am shaking as I am walking down to the studio. I open the door and I see my family talking in one corner of the room, I start over when I feel a hand touch my elbow.

I turn to apologize, and I am hypnotized by green eyes.

"Hey," Christopher smiles.

I blush and look at the ground, "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it's not every day that you find out who you will potentially marry."

"Alright, I'm a nervous wreck. Is that what you want to hear?" I start to walk away.

"Emma, I didn't mean to offend you." He tries to apologize but he is already out of earshot.

The report starts and my dad starts the trivial matters of the country, but he makes it quick because he knows what the country is waiting for. Once he finishes, my dad introduces Gavril and the giddy announcer makes his way to the podium. Gavril makes his big speech about how he is so excited to be the host for three selections, then he turns my way and my hands start to shake.

"Princess Emmalina, how are you feeling tonight?" he inquires.

I sit up straighter and smile, "I am very excited to find out the results, Gavril."

When he nods I know that he is done asking me questions, I exhale as he asks my mom and dad questions.

"Queen America, do you have any advice for the Selected?"

"Even though I was in a selection with 34 other girls, I just want to pass on the advice given to me: Be yourself." She reaches over and squeezed my dad's hand.

"King Maxon, anything to add?" Gavril continues.

"I agree wholeheartedly with Queen America, she was herself from day one and that is what made me fall in love with her, I only wish that I could have ended the selection earlier." He gazes into my mom's eyes and chuckles as she looks away smiling.

At this point Gavril turned back to the camera and states, "Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, here are your 20 Males selected for the Heart of Princess Emmalina!"

"Justin Connor Trapp," a boy with black hair and chocolate brown eyes pops up on the screen. He looks adorable in a gentle way.

"Kaden Hale Eaton," a blond hair boy pops up on the screen he is smiling and he has a glint in his eyes. He looks interesting and mysterious.

"Jaxon Clark Prescott," a brown haired boy with hazel eyes is on the screen and he has a half smile and long eyelashes, he looks bashful and shy.

"Brayden Levi Taylor," a boy with red hair is on the screen he has freckles and shining white teeth. He looks confident.

"Caleb Reed Baker," A boy with glasses pops on the screen he has brown hair and brown eyes, he isn't the hottest male so far but he is ok.

"Alexander Micah Payne," a boy with stunning blond hair is on the screen, he has blue eyes that could make a girl melt. I decide that I have to get to know him.

"Ryland Mark Snyder," a tan brown haired boy's picture pops on the screen, he has a baby face and chocolate brown eyes, his smile is more of a smirk but it is still cute.

"Solomon Ray Kennedy," a boy with light brown hair is not on the screen, his head is tilted upwards so my first impression is that he is somewhat full of himself.

"Tyler Ryan Scott," the picture changes to a boy with black hair and hazel eyes, he is smiling and he has some of the straightest teeth out of all the males that I have seen so far.

"Phillip Paul Mullis," a sophisticated boy is now on the screen, he is smiling but his smile doesn't reach his eyes. I don't think that I could get to know him.

"Weston Zachary Freeman," a boy with auburn hair pops up on the screen, he smiles and his eyes glow. He looks so happy, it makes me happy too.

"Jameson Lyle Bennett," another boy with glasses is on the screen, he isn't smiling and I don't know how to feel about him, at all.

"Castor Nicholas Sanders," the picture changes to a boy with bleach blonde hair and dark roots, he is pale and has a smirk on his face, and he is very attractive in a mysterious way.

"Gabriel Bradley Matthews," a boy with the biggest smile I have seen is staring at me, his eyes are a kind of dull grey color but whatever happiness his eyes doesn't reflect, his smile certainly does.

"Oliver Lane Newton," a boy with curly black hair is on the screen, he is giving the camera a half smile and his dark blue eyes are intriguing.

"Spencer Colt Robinson," a boy with light brown hair is facing me, he has dark green eyes and a sweet smile.

"Lucas John Carpenter," a boy with black hair is on the screen, he is wearing glasses and he looks really artistic, he has a half smile on and his eyes are borderline purple, he is truly handsome in an artistic –musical way.

"Graylon James Kelly," a tan boy's picture pops up on the screen, he has a baby face and chubby cheeks, and he looks really cute but not very sophisticated.

"Hudson Pope Dawson," a dark blond haired boy is staring at me, he is barely smiling and his eyes are grey. I don't know why but I feel intimidated by him.

"Chandler Miles Holt," the picture changes to a boy with dark brown hair, he is smiling and his brown eyes look like a chocolate bar was melted and poured into his eyes. He is really cute, I blush a little think about it.

"That's all the selected, ladies and gentlemen," Gavril closes, "See you next week for our first special about the Men. Goodnight Illéa!"

I am walking away from the report, and my mind is spinning. There were so many of them, I can't really remember a lot them except Justin, Alexander, Hudson, and Chandler.

As I fall asleep, I dream of one smiling face that I can't seem to get out of my head.

* * *

**Sooooo, how was it? Tell me who you are rooting for in the reviews! Also tell me who you think the smiling face in Emma's dream is! Also if you want to see the inspiration for all the outfits I described, I put the links and the corresponding chapters on my profile! I am in love with Emma's dress for the report, so I would check that one out. Anyways here are some reviews!**

**ImaginationInspire - Thank you so much! I hope you liked the selected :)**

**Thank you again for reading and I hope you have a wonderful week :D**

**Happy Reading**

**~Rosie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I know I said that I would upload every Sunday, and I still am, but I finished this chapter last night and I was too excited to not update for you! There will be another chapter tomorrow, just to let you know. Also Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It's really cool to hear your predictions about Emma's selection. I bet my friends where I live are getting really annoyed about me talking about this story! Anyways I hope you have a fantastic Saturday, and I will see you again tomorrow!**

* * *

There's a big difference between excited and nervous. Excited is when you wake up on Christmas morning with a tree billowing with presents, going to your first big party, turning 13 and finally becoming a teenager, when you graduate, playing music and hearing the melodies mix with the harmonies, and when you solve a problem that you haven't been able to figure out. Nervous is when you are about to make a decision that could hurt or harm you, when you are walking into a room full of important people and you have no idea what you are going to do, when you can't find the words to fill a silence, and when you are about to meet twenty people and you have to marry one of them.

I'm feeling the latter.

The great room is lit beautifully and the blue satin curtains that hang from the windows seem to glow in the September moon light. I couldn't sleep last night, and when I tried I always woke up in a cold sweat because all my dreams ended with the same question, "Who will I marry?" Around 4am I decided to forget sleep because it wasn't doing me any good. I threw on my light blue robe and started walking, I ended up at the great room first, and the room has ceilings that are five times my height. The windows are so beautiful, they start about three feet off the floor and the top is about five feet from the ceiling. Each window has the same design located at the top of them, lines of white metals swirl around into circles until in the middle the all form one circle. The blue curtains flow down from the ceiling like waterfalls, they could easily be mistaken for water with their gorgeous color. I can see the twenty chairs located in the center of the room, I weave in between each chair and run my left hand across the top of each chair. There are four rows, each with five chairs lined with gold, they shone almost as bright as the curtains. I remember when I was younger, we used almost the exact same chairs for my eighth birthday party. I sat in the third row and the second seat. It was my favorite birthday because we played musical chairs and my mom played her violin for us, she always was the best violinist that I have ever heard. My dad was so funny, he had about three cameras around his neck and was constantly switching lenses to appeal to the ever-changing lighting. He took so many pictures that day, I was sure that he would run out of memory in his cameras.

I sigh as I think about the times where I didn't have nearly as much to think about. I walked over the third row and the second seat, and I sat down. After three deep breaths I hear the creak of the door.

Footsteps cross over the floor as the mysterious being whistles a tune that I haven't heard before. I stay as still as possible, and when the moonlight just barely hits the stranger, I see that the it I was talking about.

Was a male. One of the selected.

I couldn't see his face but his silhouette sat in the first row and the fifth seat. He started to take deep breaths as well, after two he started whistling again. This time I recognized the tune and debated joining in with him, I didn't want to shock the dude. After a while, my mother's music genes kicked in and I couldn't help myself. Aunt Marlee would always sing this song when she would help my mom in her office, mom would always use the same harmonies. Once he got to the part where I knew my mom joined in with her harmonies, I started to whistle as well. The man didn't look back, instead he just laughed.

"Maybe the sleep deprivation is getting to me." He chuckled to himself.

I smiled and replied as smoothly as possible, "No actually, you just have company."

The figure snaps his head around and sees me, the shocked look on his face doesn't go away after a while so I decide to take matters into my own hands.

"Hi, I'm Emmalina." I say standing up and walking over to the first row, fourth seat. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No no, it's—I mean, I just—um." He looks away from my eyes bashfully, "I just didn't expect _you_ to be there."

"I didn't expect you to be here either, so I guess we're both out of luck." I smile at him, "but here we are, awkwardly having a conversation at four in the morning." He starts to physically loosen up I can see his shoulders start to drop after he tensed up when I first started talking.

"Well, Princess Emmalina," he starts, "To what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"First things first, call me Emma please, I hate the titles. They are only good for people you don't like. Second, I think that I was here first so to what do I owe this great pleasure—"

"Lucas, Lucas Carpenter."

"Lucas Carpenter, I may ask again, to what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"Insomnia, Emma, and I think that you're no stranger to it since you are sitting in an empty room at four in the morning." He laughs and I start to giggle as well, "You have a really nice laugh, has anyone told you that?"

"One person actually, but it was my dad, so I doubt that counts." I look up at Lucas's brown eyes, until now I thought that only Christopher's eyes were gorgeous, but now that I think about it, eyes have some of the most captivating features in them.

"Considering you dad's the King, I would say so." He smiles and his white teeth are stunning in the moonlight, after a minute or two of just silence he starts to yawn.

"You should probably sleep, Silvia is not going to go easy on you tomorrow." I say, "Trust me, I may be the princess, but she never takes it easy on me."

"Thank you for the advice, Emma." He says, "And for startling me at 4am."

"Oh the pleasure was all mine, Lucas." I respond, as he reaches the door across the room I remember something and my eyes grow wide, "Oh and Lucas?"

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Your discretion is greatly appreciated, I am not supposed to 'meet' any of you guys until tomorrow before breakfast."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And my name is Emma," I call after him as the door closes.

I stand up and re-tie my robe, and I begin to walk to my room. I stop and realize that I actually loathe the idea of returning to my room right now. The idea of reality is just too overwhelming for me to want to return to it. Instead I head to the one place where I know my mind is free.

When I reach the top of the hidden stair case, I open the door and the cool air instantly envelopes me. I step onto the roof and look out over the darken city of Angeles, just as magical as I left it. As I start to walk over to the edge I see that I am not alone, and the figure that joins me is very familiar.

"Dad?" I call, and he doesn't hear me. I continue to walk over and I mimic his posture and pose. My hands are on the top of the half wall, my body is slightly forward as if I was leaning into the wall, my weight is shifted onto one foot and the other foot is tucked behind the stationary one right above my heel. I look over at my dad, and his eyes are closed and he has no idea that I am here. I turn and look over the city and start to feel at peace, I close my eyes and immediately know why my dad is stand like this. The stress melts away like ice cream on a hot summer's day, the wind sweeps through my body and seems to cleanse me of all the impurities and I feel at ease.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that but almost too soon I heard my dad say, "Em, what are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same question, dad." I chirped back at him. "But to answer your question, I couldn't sleep and I decided to come up here because it clears my mind."

"I love it up here," he says looking off in the distance, "It was my favorite place during the selection to come and think. No one out there knows that you're gazing over them. They can't see you but you can see them as a whole." He gestures to the city and then gazes back at me. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I always have trouble sleeping, I don't know what it is, I just have never been able to."

"You have no problem sleeping during strategy meetings." He volunteered.

"I know, Wendell's voice is just so calming," I chuckle back at him.

He laugh and says, "Oh trust me, I know, you should have heard Calum's voice from my war planning meetings as a prince." He shakes his head, "it was like listening to a brick wall, but the wall would be more entertaining."

"Dad, I have something to ask you." I say sobering the moment.

He looks at me and says, "Go ahead, you know you can ask me anything."

"Is it bad that I met one of the selected before the actual official meeting." I ask looking away.

He walks away and comes back with a big smile on his face, "It seems that we share insomnia and traditions during the selections." I am about to question what he means but he continues, "no, It's not bad, I am sure you asked for his discretion?" when I nod he continues, " what I mean by traditions within the selection is that, I met one of my selected beforehand as well, and trust me she gave me a hard time." He laughs.

"Was it Lady Celeste, I sometimes hear mom and Aunt Marlee talking about her?" I respond curiously.

"No actually, it was your mother." He goes back to the original position that I found him in and he stares at the beginnings of a sunrise, "when I looked at her for the first time I instantly knew that she was something and someone special. I looked into her gorgeous blue eyes and knew that I was going to marry her. It was only a matter of convincing her to marry me." He sighs and looks down at his hands. When he returns from his thoughts he looks at me and asks, "Who was it?"

"Lucas, Lucas Carpenter." I reveal, "He was really nice and he was whistling when he walked in."

"Walked in where?" after he asks the question I begin to tell him about my insomnia, the great room, and our conversation. My dad will always listen to me no matter what I have to say, he is always there when no one else it, he knows when to speak and when to listen, he knows so much about the world and life that I always come to him when I need something.

My dad is the only person who calls me "Em" no one else does. It makes me feel special because it is like a secret code between my dad and I. My mom will forever hold my dad's heart, but when he calls me by his little nickname, it makes me feel like he took a chunk out of my mom's hand and put it into mine. I love my mom to death and I would do anything for her, but if anyone asks me, I am most definitely a daddy's girl.

We talk until sunrise and watch the changing colors in the sky before we decide to head indoors. I get to my room and look at my desk and see a note clinging to the edge.

"_Nice to meet you, where you've been? _

_I could show you incredible things. _

_Tomorrow we will meet for the first time Princess Emmalina Darling, _

_And I have a special offer that no one can decline. _

_Sweet Dreams."_

* * *

**Soooo how was it? Did you catch the Taylor Swift reference, I thought I was being really clever :) Here are some review from last week's chapter.**

**ImagineInspire- I really tried to make some of them similar, I hope you find that some of their personalities are the same as well! and I love the name Weston, I don't know I just do, haha :)**

**Tigerlily999- Thank you so much for reviewing! I love Emma and Christopher together as well, I hope you end up liking some of the selected also :).**

**Thank you again for reading my story and I will have another chapter for you tomorrow!**

**Happy Reading**

**~Rosie :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I was so excited about updating it! I thought of an idea as well... So if you don't know, my favorite number is 24, so I think that on the 24th of every month I am going to update. It will be like the 24 special! Haha, anyways for this chapter I didn't add in all the conversations but only a few, because if I did all twenty we would be here all night! I really hope you guys like this one and remember to review! Also remember that if you want to see any of the outfits that I describe in any of the chapters, they are all located on my profile :).**

* * *

Until morning I spent the night reading over the selected's profiles. I saw some that were amazing and some were just average, I loved looking at the pictures of Alex, Weston, and Ryland. They all were smiling so bright and their eyes just lit up the paper, I hope their personalities match their profiles.

My maids dressed me in a short pink dress with long sleeves. I had on light makeup that highlighted my cheek bones and my shoes were a nude heel. I felt like a princess in today's outfit.

When my dad told me about his selection, he said that the first time he met all the girls, they were all in the great room at the same time and one by one they got up and moved across the room. I absolutely hated the idea of all the men watching me talk to the others, so I decided that one by one I would call them into the great room, and the rest would wait outside. This made me feel better because it wouldn't be as embarrassing to get to know someone when you don't have nineteen other people staring at you.

After Silvia announced me and I made my opening speech, all the guys left the room and I called them in one by one. The first was Justin Trapp.

As he walked in the door I stood up to greet him, "Hey! How are you?"

He smiles and sits down next to me on the couch near the left side of the room, "I am doing fantastic, how are you?"

"Excited but nervous." I laugh, "So tell me about yourself."

He takes a deep breath, "Well my name is Justin Connor Trapp, my mom's name is Maria Trapp, my dad's name is Jonathon. I have an older sister and her name is Raelynn, she is 20 years old and engaged to Nick Phillips. I also have a younger brother, his name is Tyson and he's 7."

I already know from his profile that he is 19, and I know that he is just finishing his first year of college, so I decide to ask him about his hobbies.

"What do you like to do?" I ask curious.

"I love athletics, especially soccer, Gerad Singer is my role model." He laughs, "I know it sounds cliché because he is your uncle and all, but its true, he has an extreme talent."

"Uncle Gerad is amazing, I used to love watching him play." I reminisce, "What position do you play?"

"I play mid-field." He says bashfully.

"That's like the hardest position that you could play!"

"I love soccer, it's not hard to really work at something when you love it so much." The way he talks about soccer is inspiring, he clearly loves the game.

"Uncle Gerad is here actually, maybe I could have him stop by after breakfast and you can talk to him." I say hoping he likes my kind gesture.

His mouth drops open slightly, "Really? Can you do that?! I would love that so much, thank you." He starts to chuckle to himself, "I feel horrible, I shouldn't accept it, I should be doing things for you, not talking to your uncle about sports."

"Hey, it doesn't matter, if I was able to meet someone that I looked up to, I would accept the offer in a heartbeat, I bet Uncle Gerad would have no problem talking to you."

"Thank you so much Emma, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's my pleasure Justin, now I would love to continue this conversation but I don't want to keep the others waiting," I chuckle as I stand up.

The next few people are all pretty much the same, they talk about their families and what they like to do, it isn't until I get to Alex that things end up a little differently.

"Hi" I say standing up to greet the next person, "How are you?"

"I am great! How are you?" he replies with a very familiar smile.

"I am starving," I laugh, "There's so many of you guys it's hard to keep track of how many I have met."

"I know, twenty is a lot of people. I was overwhelmed when I got here!" Alex laughs and says, "Tell me about you, Princess Emmalina."

I am a bit startled because no one has ever asked me any personal question but I am a little relieved that I don't have to ask anything, "Well first off, please call me Emma, I really don't like the titles. Second I am seventeen years old and I am the princess." Alex smiles at this and I continue, "I have a mom and a dad, my mom's name is America and my dad's name is Maxon, they're the coolest parents ever. My little brother's name is Andrew and he is such a flirt, but I think he may have found the one person who can keep his heart." I sigh and I think about the fact that Isabella still hasn't told me that she and Andrew are together. "I love writing, playing, performing, and listening to music. I love photography and anything creative. I love athletic things, my Uncle is a big soccer player but I prefer sports like Basketball or Tennis. I have the most amazing friends Isabella, Cassandra, Carolena, Madelyn, Sabeena, and Olivia. I love my friends almost as much as I love reading books." I blush a bit, because no one really knows that I have a thing for reading.

"Wow, you are amazing." He looks shocked, but amazed.

"Well," I say trying to get the subject off me, "tell me about yourself."

"My name is Alexander, but I hate how long my name is so call me Alex."

"I totally can relate on the name thing," I laugh.

"I have the two most supportive parents in the world, my mom Christina, is a teacher at the local elementary school and she was named teacher of the year for three years in a row. My dad Ryan, is a marine biologist, he is constantly digging and bringing up new species of marine life. I am the youngest of four, my older brother Hunter is twenty- three and engaged to his fiancé Kayla. My sister Kendall is twenty-two and she has a pretty serious boyfriend, his name is Daniel and I think that he is going to propose any day now," his eyes light up when he talks about his family, it's really cool to see that. "My other sister, Haylee, is nineteen and she refuses to have any sort of love life until after she completes her college. She wants to be a chiropractor, so she is really into school now and basically bolts her door shut with wooden paneling to keep potential suitors away." He laughs and shakes his head.

"Your family sounds like they're all really nice." I say honestly.

He smiles again, "I love them all so much, they mean the world to me. The time that I'm here I'm really going to miss them." He looks at his hands in his lap.

"Why did you sign up, Alex?"

He blushes at this question, "Truthfully? Because of you. I saw you on the report when I was seven and I thought that you were the prettiest girl I have ever seen. When the letter came in the mail, I knew that I had to try and see you because I wanted to have the chance to get to know you." He sighs, "I know its cheesy, but I saw your eyes and I felt the whole world melt away." When he speaks I look into his gorgeous blue eyes and I felt the same feeling that I felt when I saw his picture, they really do make a girl melt. I quickly shook off the feeling because it had to be absurd that I was falling for this guy, the first one to really compliment me.

I stood up and said, "I better see the rest of the guys, because I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

The next couple men were nothing too special, then one over confident man walks through the doors. I recognize his face and stature from his profile, this is Solomon Kennedy.

"Why hello Princess Emmalina Darling." He says eloquently as he saunters over towards me. I stand up to join him and he immediately takes my hand and kisses it. "Nice to meet you, where you've been." I gasp as I remember those words, "I can show you incredible things." He finishes and takes his remaining hand and cups my left cheek. He speaks again, "I can tell by your expression that you received my note, well here is the preview of my offer." He leans forward and his lips are slightly puckered. Once I realize what he is doing I quickly shake his hand off my face and take a step back.

"Maybe we should just talk." I say, motioning to the couch, even though I do not want to spend another moment with this person.

"Ok then, my dear." He doesn't seemed shocked at all. " I will start off by telling you about my offer, you know, the one that no one can resist." He chuckles and I instantly want to eliminate him, "so you see, I am here because of the fact that this is a competition. I love competing and I love winning. You, my darling, are not the most gorgeous girl that I have set my hazel eyes on, but you will do. Anyways I know that you have never been in a real relationship before and I know for a fact the you have never kissed a male before. I was thinking that, as long as you kept me around, I would fill all your romantic and male desires. So, my darling Princess Emmalina, what do you say?"

I am completely taken aback, all this guy wants is to use me for "pleasure", I resist the urge to slap him. I immediately stand up and thank him for his time. I know that if I choose to answer his question, he will get a thorough lesson on how to talk to a woman. As he leaves I sink down into the couch and wish for all the meetings to be over.

* * *

When I get through everyone I know exactly who I am going to eliminate, Silvia brightly bounces through the door with a slip of paper and a gold pen. I look at the paper and there are the names of all the selected and a box next to each name. I am supposed to check the boxes of the people that I no longer want in the competition. I go down the list and I mark off seven names, I smile and think that thirteen is a much more manageable number then twenty.

The seven men that I eliminated walk through the doors of the great room, Hudson, Graylon, Solomon, Jameson, Caleb, Gabriel, and Castor all stand opposite from me. Solomon and Jameson have a smug look on their faces, and the others just looked confused. I clear my throat and begin to speak.

"Thank you do much for coming and talking with me today, I really enjoyed myself." I lie as I think about how I felt like I was watching paint dry when they spoke, and how I was almost sexually abused by one of them. "I would like to say that I am deeply sorry but you seven have been eliminated, you all are really great guys but I just don't think that I could see a future with any of you, and I need to look for someone who I will spend the rest of my life with. I am so sorry, but I wish you the best in your lives and I hope that you find true love one day." I can see some heads drop, some shake, and some just look relieved. I walk out of the room from the lefthand door and head to my room, I decided to take breakfast there today so I could have time to clear my head.

* * *

"I am dead serious Sabeena, he tried to kiss me!" I shriek into the phone. I am having a group phone call with my friends Princess Sabeena from New India, Cassandra from England, and Madelyn from Swendenway. I really wanted my best friend Princess Carolena from Brazilentina to talk to, but she was in a strategy meeting with her father, so she couldn't talk. We were talking about all the selected and they all wanted to hear how the meetings went. They all started laughing as I told them about Solomon and his ridiculous offer.

"I think that it is hilarious that he walks in like he owns the place, and then tries to kiss you!" Madelyn laughs into the phone.

"That seems really rude though, I am glad you kicked him out." Cassandra adds, "I think that anyone who tries to kiss me after seeing me in person for three seconds should be thrown in the dungeon."

"Oh Cassandra," I start to ask, "How is Sheldon?" Cassandra and Sheldon have finally started to be together after three years of talking, Sheldon is the head of parliament's son. Cassandra always blushes when we talk about him and I know for a fact that she is totally head over heels for him.

"He is fine," she says curtly, "He is starting to act like a real boyfriend now, and he is super sweet. The other day he gave me the newest fertilizer to use on my tulips. It was such a thoughtful gift."

Cassandra is the Princess from England, she loves to garden and learn about her country's history. She knows how to lead people and she can sing like an angel. She is so sweet and she loves the outdoors and birds. Her little brother, Eathon, is her parent's favorite though. He always gets away with anything and Cassandra gets in trouble for it. Cassandra is one of my oldest friends.

Sabeena is the Princess from New India, she is drop dead gorgeous, literally her name means "beautiful". When my dad took our troops out of New Asia, he ended the New Asian war in our country but the war then turned into a civil war on New Asian land. When the war ended, the land was split into two different territories, New India, and The Republic of New Asia. New India kept the royal family and The Republic of New Asia turned into a democracy. Sabeena is such a lighthearted soul, she makes the funniest assumptions and she always knows how to lighten the mood. She has a younger sister named, Aida. Sabeena is such a good big sister and I know that she will be an amazing queen one day.

Madelyn is the Princess of Swendenway, and she is the funniest person I have ever known. All the bones in her body could be considered funny bones, she can crack a joke about anything. She has an Older sister named Katelynn who decided that she didn't want to be Queen, so she stepped down, married a commoner, and became a house wife. Madelyn is going to marry Christian Black and they will be the next in line for the throne of Swendenway.

Olivia is the Princess from France, and she is the nicest person that you will ever meet. She is the daughter of Queen Daphne and King Fredrick, and she doesn't have any siblings. She has never called anyone something meaner than a "cheese-head". She, like Cassandra, can sing like nobody's business and she is currently in a relationship with Prince Xavier from Spain.

Carolena is the Princess from Brazilentina, and she is my best friend. When America was still a nation there were two countries names Brazil and Argentina, when Illéa dissolved the caste system and put an end to the provinces, Brazil and Argentina decided to become one big country under the leadership of the Argentinian royal family. Carolena and I have known each other since we were five years old. We first met at a gathering between our families to sign a peace treaty with each other. She and I didn't like each other at first, I can remember throwing dirt at her from the gardens and she threw mulch back at me, but by the end of the day we were laying on a blanket watching the sun go down and finger-painting in the observatory and we both promised to be best friends forever. After twelve years, that pact has still held true. Carolena is in the line to be queen of Brazilentina, she has an older sister named Maria who is first in line for the throne. Then there is her older brother, Juan who is the middle child, and then it's Carolena. She has decided that she wants to become a wildlife biologist and help save the endangered species of animals all around the world.

After the phone call with my friends I lay down on my bed and I look up at the ceiling, I just think about everything that's going on in my life and decided that tomorrow, I need to talk to someone specific.

* * *

**Sooooo how was it? I wanted to add in some of Emma's friends so you know a little bit more about them. You guys already met Isabella, so I thought that it was time to meet her other friends. You will be seeing their names as well from now on :) Anyways here are some reviews.**

**ImagineInspire- Thank you so much for review evey chapter, I really love to hear from you! And I know! With so many people it's really hard to choose! :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and i'll see you next week!**

**Happy Reading**

**~Rosie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! So this chapter is probably one of my favorites... Just to let you know. Also something HUGE happens... But you'll just have to read and find out XD. Thank you so much for reading the story I am so happy that I have the opportunity to do this. Also this is probably the longest chapter yet! Woohoo! Enjoy!**

* * *

After I spent the morning talking to every guard on the third floor, I finally find the information that I'm looking for. I'm standing in front of Quarter number 24A, and I have my hand balled up in a fist about to knock. I need to apologize to Christopher about what I said, I shouldn't have snapped at him that day on the report. I rehearse what I am going to say over and over again in my head until I know for sure I can't get it wrong. It takes every muscle in my hand to knock but eventually I do. Footsteps hit the ground and then I can hear the insides of the door knob work as the handle turns. Time seems to slow down, and I keep rehearsing what I am going to say. The door opens and I am blinded by a green light.

Wait… What was I going to say?

"Hey Emma," Christopher says nonchalantly

I smile and I say, "Hey I just wanted to come and talk to you."

"This doesn't seem too good."

"No, no," I reassure him, "I just wanted to apologize for how I acted on the report last Friday. It was really rude and I was a bundle of nerves and I should have acted that way."

"Do you really think I'm mad?"

"Well, I don't know, I just thought—"

"Emma, you should know that I don't get mad that easily. I could obviously see that you were stressed out, which is why I asked the question in the first place. I should have known not to push you." He takes a deep breath, "So I am sorry."

My eyes grow wide and I just shake my head

"What?"

"Nothing," I wave him off, "Just thank you."

"Would you like to come in?" he smiles.

I take a deep breath, "I'd love too."

I walk into his quarters and I take a look around, there is a small kitchen off to the right hand side of the room. He has a small table facing the window and there are three chairs around it. The left hand side of the room is taken up by a couch, reclining chair, and a small TV. There's an arch way that is on the opposite wall and it leads down a narrow hallway and there are rooms at either end. The bathroom is located in the middle of the hallway.

"Wow," I say

"It's not as nice as the palace, but its home." He gestures around the room.

I smile at him, "It's amazing, I love it."

We sit down on the couch and we start to talk about the selection. As soon as I can I try to divert the subject because the selection is taking up way too much of my mind.

"Tell me about your family." I say confidently, I only said this twenty times yesterday.

He laughs and begins, "Well my dad's name is Aspen Ledger, and he is such an uptight dad. He was a guard at the palace during King Maxon's selection; he was trained so heavily I think that the training that he endured began to sink into his everyday life. My mom is Lucy Ledger; she is the most down-to-earth and sweetest mom I could have asked for. Every day she thanks God for my dad, he made such an impact on her life and she is always grateful. She used to work at the palace as well, but as a maid. She met my dad here and they fell in love. My dad was heartbroken when he came to the palace and once he met my mom, she mended it for him. I have two younger sisters and they are so special to me. My sister, Lyella Kathryn Ledger is sixteen and in high school. She wants to be a fashion designer and travel to France when she grows up. My mom and dad love the idea of her spreading her wings, but I can't stand the thought of her traveling around the world. Think of all the things that could happen to her. My youngest sister, Lynette Claire Ledger, who my dad calls Lynn, is eleven. She is such a trickster and she loves gymnastics. She, of course, wants to be a gymnast when she is old enough to work."

"Your family sounds wonderful." I reply. "Wait, did your mom and dad both work here during my dad's selection?"  
He sighs, "I was hoping to avoid this question." He takes a deep breath and begins, "Listen Emma, I am not sure what your parents have told you about King Maxon's selection, but I seriously doubt they told you this. You need to make sure that you never, ever, tell anyone."

I am silent for a second but then I find my voice, "OK, I promise."

"Alright," he says, "So my dad is originally from Carolina, yes the same Carolina that your mother is from. He was drafted the same time that your mom was chosen for the selection, but here's the twist. Your mom and my dad knew each other. Back when there was a caste system, my dad was a six, and your mom was a five. They were neighbors and they helped each other out. When I was younger, my dad used to tell me about this girl that he dated. They would meet in her tree-house and talk until sunrise; she would bring him food because he would always sacrifice his own meals to his siblings. One day, he broke up with her because he didn't like the idea of her helping him; he thought that the men were supposed to support the women, not the other way around. He ended up getting chosen for the draft; he always said that there were three places that you went to if you were part of the draft: The palace, the provinces, or New Asia. By chance, he was chosen to be at the palace, if went to New Asia, he surely would have died. After the draft he told me that he worked in the palace for the duration of the selection. Once the selection was over and King Maxon chose, he was given an offer to be promoted to the head of security, he declined. He once told me that it was because he couldn't bear to see the tree-house girl. I then put the pieces together."

I gasp, my mind races at about 1000 miles per hour, I don't believe anything that I just heard. The treehouse, the guard, the girl, none of it makes sense. My mom would have told me if she loved anyone back in Carolina, we usually don't keep secrets from each other. Does my dad know?

I take a shaky deep breath, "Are you sure? Is there any possible way that it wasn't her?"

"I'm sorry Emma, I didn't want you to be left in the dark." He seems genuinely sad, but that doesn't compare to what I am feeling. My mom always told Andrew and I that dad was the person who always held her heart, I naturally assumed that it was because there was no one else. Oh how I was wrong. Suddenly I feel overwhelmed, like a ton of bricks just hit me in the head. I have to go somewhere and fast.

I go to stand up and Christopher grabs my wrist, "Where are you going?"

"I – uh, um – I have to leave." I struggle to find the words, I try to shake his grip off my hand but it doesn't get any looser. "Let go of me!" I try to wriggle out of his grasp but he won't let me go.

"Emma, I am not letting you go until you settle down," his grip gets tighter, "you aren't supposed to know that, and if somehow it slips, I could lose the one job that I actually like."

I think about Christopher and what this job means to him, I seem to take the guards for granted a lot, it never really occurred to me that they truly cared for their positions. I tried to settle my mind and relax, I seem to do a pretty good job because Christopher stands up and wraps me into a hug.

"Thank you," he breathes into my hair, "I didn't want to hold you, but I really need this job."

My response is muffled by his chest but it's still understandable, "I am sorry, it's just a lot to take in."

"I know, and I didn't want you to find out this way, but I thought that you should know."

"So when we have the annual guard ball, do your parents come?" I ask curious. Every year my mom and dad throw a guard ball, where the guards and their parents and siblings come and celebrate a year's worth of hard work at the palace.

"My mom does, because she used to be one of your mom's maids, but dad doesn't." he sighs, "My dad loves my mom to death and would do anything for her, but it still pains him to see his first love with someone else."

I don't know how to reply, I glance at the clock on the wall and see that it's getting close to lunch time. "I probably should go, my parents will behead me if they find out that I was not accomplishing any work or going on dates for the selection." He cringes when I say 'the selection', I think it's kind of funny that he hates it so much.

"I am about to be on rotation as well, so it's probably for the best." He walks me to the door and then he turns me around and kisses my cheek. Once the door closes behind me, I run down the hallway and throw my hands in the air, I feel this rush of energy and bliss all at once.

* * *

I decided that my "date" today is going to be with Weston. I have been on a few dates already, they were with Ryland, Jaxon, Phillip, and Alex. They all were really great, well except for the date with Phillip. Let's just say that I know who I am going to eliminate next. Ryland and I watched a funny movie from 2035, it was apparently a classic. He was really cute and shy and I had so much fun. I can't wait to see him again. Jaxon and I went exploring in the woods, he and I got lost a few times but even when we were lost I couldn't stop laughing. It was so much fun and he is hilarious, he reminds me so much of my second cousin, Trevor Station. Eventually we made our way back to the palace and my dad gave us a long talk about going too far away. After he finished his lecture, we couldn't stop laughing because the whole situation was just too funny. Alex was a total sweetheart, we had dinner together in one of the ball rooms. He was so easy to talk to and he was funny as well. He is super smart and we talked about dreams and hopes, we also joked about what we would do if we lived in America. When we were together, I felt like I was on cloud nine. It was so much fun to feel the world melt away when he was around. It was a date that I won't forget, I had such a great time I couldn't sleep, so I stayed in the music room and played my piano until my fingers and forearms were too tired to continue.

Weston is my next date, he was really nice and funny when we first met so I have a good feeling about this. I decided that we are going to go walking in the gardens. The date time is a two thirty, so I have my maids dress me in a tan and light pink floral dress and I nude heel. I have my hair slightly curled and it just falls down in loose ringlets around my shoulders and back. The makeup that they put on is very light, like all my other makeup, I have fairly nice skin so I really don't need a ton of coverage.

Once it's time to meet Weston, I walk towards the doors to the entrance of the gardens. It isn't long before I see auburn hair and golden eyes walking my way. Just like the picture, he starts to smile and it makes me smile as well. When he reaches me, he holds open the door and we start to walk and talk.

"Thank you so much Princess Emmalina, it is so beautiful out here." He gushes.

I gaze around and see all the different colored flowers and shrubbery, "I know, sometimes I wonder if it's real."

As we walk, he tells me more about his family, we didn't get a chance to dive into everything when we first met, but now proves to be the perfect time to do so. His mom, Dianna Freeman, is a doctor. She works with pregnant women and children, and she is extremely nice from what he tells me. Joe Freeman is his dad, he is a historian and an author, and apparently he has published multiple history books about what America was like as a country. He also has an older brother named Gordon Freeman, and he is a journalist. Gordon works for the Daily Times, which is the local newspaper from where Weston is from.

"Your family sounds amazing." I say.

"In my family, we don't go to bed at night without giving everyone a hug. It's like this thing that we do, because my mom always told me that you should never go to sleep angry or upset." He blushes at the mention of his mom.

"Your mom sounds like an amazing woman."

He looks at me and smiles, "Oh, she's the best. When I used to play baseball, she would come to every game wearing a shirt with number 5 on it. My number was 5, and everyone on the team knew her as Momma Dianna because she would always bake brownies for us after each game." He starts laughing, "I think it's funny now because she is a doctor and all, and she knows how bad brownies are for you, but she still made them. Just because it made us happy, but I have to admit, your mom is probably the most amazing woman in all of Illéa."

I think about his statement, and I know that it's probably true, but then I think of all the women out in the country doing amazing things as well. Ordinary people, changing the world for themselves, knowing that they are not going to get recognition, but still doing it anyways. The people that understood that their life wasn't what they wanted it to be, so they stood up and made a change. Those people are the most amazing people in Illéa.

After two hours of talking about our families, we realize that we have walked to gardens three times now.

"Next time we will do something less repetitive," I laugh

He chuckles along with me, "Alright, I'm counting on your word, I was starting to get dizzy there for a second."

My smile grows bigger, "I know what you mean."

He picks a pink tulip from the bush next to us, "I think that since we have seen this tulip four times now, it is only proper to give it to you." He hands me the tulip and I smell it, it smells like spring, which is a long way away. Then I think about how by spring time I'll be engaged. I try to hide my worry and anxiousness when I give Weston a hug goodbye.

I just about sprint to the doors once he's out of sight, then I decide to go to the observatory. It is supposed to be a full moon tonight with no clouds so the starts will be visible from all angles. I take the tulip and hand it to a passing maid on the way and instruct her to place it in the vase in my room, with the roses from Christopher. I get to the tall double doors and I place my hand on the handle, a cool feeling shivers up my arm as I turn the handle.

Only to be face to face with someone with blonde hair.

"Alex!" I exclaim, "You scared me!"

"Sorry Emma," he looks concerned, "I wanted to have a look at the moon and the stars tonight."

I smile, "Me too." I start to laugh when he squints and struggles look out of the tiny telescope again. "Hey, let me show you how the observatory does its magic." I grab his hand and pull him to the far corner of the room. There is a panel on the wall that blends into the wallpaper, so unless you know it's there, you can't see it. I open it up and I press the code into it – 240598 – once the screen unlocks I press the big green button on the lower left hand corner. The closed roof starts to retract, like a convertible roof on a car, and the stars and the moon are starting at us through a layer of glass. Alex just looks up in awe, he opens his mouth to speak several times but he never can form words. I smile and remember all the times that my mom and dad used to take Andrew and I up here when we were little.

I walk over to the front of the room and open up the chest sitting next to the door. Inside is a blanket with the galaxy, or some sort of constellation, on it. I spread it out in the middle of the room and sit on it.

"Hey do you want to join me?" I ask Alex, who is still staring at the sky.

He looks at me with wide eyes, "I'd love too."

When he sits next to me, I feel my body start to relax, I lay down and he does the same. The starts are all sorts of beautiful, we can't find words to describe them so we just sit in silence and stare at the sky. Even though we aren't talking, it's like we are still communicating because silences with him aren't awkward, they are beautiful. Somehow, sometime, I curled up next to him and we fell asleep.

I woke up and I shifted a little, which in return woke up Alex as well. I don't know what time it is but the moon and the stars are still out. I look over at Alex and he smiles at me, I can see him vaguely through the moonlight, and he is stunning. I sit up and look at the stars, he joins me and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"My dad told me that stars have colors," I say testing out my voice for the first time in a few hours.

He exhales and replies, "In my old astronomy class my teacher, Miss. Ambers, said the same thing."

"They have to do with different heat levels, they can range from blue to red. Blue ones are the hottest, even though blue is supposed to be a "cool" color." I say, still looking up at the stars.

In my peripheral vision, I can see Alex looking at me and I don't say anything, the moment is too magical to ruin it with speaking. After five minutes I hear his voice.

"Do you want to dance?" he asks hopeful.

I chuckle and say, "Where is the music?"

"There doesn't have to be any."

"Well in that case, I'd love to."

We stand up and he help me fold the blanket, I place it back in the chest and I start to walk into the center of the room. I place my hands behind his neck and he rests his hands on my lower back. I have danced with many people during balls and diplomatic encounters, but none of them have felt so right. We start swaying to the imaginary music and I am suddenly glad that my mom made me take dancing lessons when I was younger. We stay like that for a while and eventually I rest my head on his chest and listen to his beating heart. Something about the way he breaths, in and out, and his heart beats, makes me relaxed. He kisses my hair and I look up at him and smile, he returns the gesture and I can't help but feel my heart flutter. The moonlight and the stars make this all the more magical.

He leans closer and I feel the pull between us like a chain; I lean forward as well, knowing exactly what is going to happen. His lips finally reach mine and I suddenly feel like I can float. I melted into the kiss and Alex's strong arms supported me, I knew he felt something too, because I could sense the smile forming on his lips. "A smile is as contagious as yawning," I remember by Aunt Adele telling me, and sure enough I start to smile too. When we broke apart, too soon, I just stared at him and he returned the look. He reached up and brushed some loose blonde hairs out of my face and said,

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I smiled and leaned into his hand that found its way to my cheek.

"You're not so bad yourself, Alexander Micah Payne." I grinned at him and he tried step backwards, but I pulled him into a hug. He seemed a little hesitant at first, but then he relaxed and his strong arms held me in a way that only certain people, one with green eyes, can ever accomplish.

"Thank you, Emma, for such an amazing night." He said as his chin rests upon the top of my head.

"There's no need to thank me, I think I had a better time than you."

"Not a chance."

That night I didn't go to sleep upset or angry. I fell asleep and my head was with the blue stars.

"Not a chance," I repeated before I finally let myself drift off into oblivion.

* * *

**Sooooo, how was it?! Emma just had her first kiss? Was it everything you thought it would be? Tell me in the reviews! I also have decided to write a "companion" chapter about Isabella and Andrew at some point in time... I'm not sure when it will be up, but ill let you know when it is :) Here are some reviews,**

**ImagineInspire- Thank you so much! I know, Solomon was a huge jerk! I hope you like Alex and Emma a little bit more after this chapter, haha. Also there is more Christopher and Emma action soon enough! I also am so soory to hear about you bad day :( but I'm glad that that little sneak peak could make you feel better :). Thank you for reading!**

**PinkPotterPanda- I love your username! One of my friends calls me Panda, it's a long story but I thought that your username was super cute! Also thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me that you think "Face the Fire" is amazing! I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Ok that's it for this week! See you guys next Sunday, and I hope you have a fantabulous week!**

**Happy reading**

**~Rosie :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry that I missed last week! Please don't be mad at me, I was taking the ACT on Saturday and I also have been getting really into the Percy Jackson books... I have the "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" box set and the "Heroes of Olympus" box set, so I have been reading all the time! You'll also notice some of Percy in this chapter... ""hint hint** Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Catch me if you can!" Tyler yells over his shoulder as he runs away into the meadow.

I look down at my feet and suddenly feel discouraged, "No fair!," I yell after him. "I'm wearing heels!"

I can see his head being thrown back as if he is laughing and I rip the pumps off my feet and take off after him.

This is what happy feels like, this is what not having to worry about running a country feels like. All I am worrying about is catching up to Tyler. His figure is getting closer and I know that he is slowing down. When I am about three feet away from him, I jump on him like a mountain lion pouncing on his prey. Instantly he falls from the impact of the jump and we are rolling down a hill laughing uncontrollably.

When we reach the bottom I look up and see gates, the edge of the palace property. I am struggling to catch my breath after that intense chase but I am failing miserably.

"Wow, you're fast." Tyler Breaths

I start to laugh, (which is really hard when you are trying to catch your breath) "Ha-Ha, yeah right. You just slowed down."

He looks at me and I see a sadness or regret in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He looks away, "nothing, I—I'm fine."

"No you're not, Tyler talk to me."

He stares at the ground for a minute and he begins to speak. "Two years ago, I dated this girl. Her name was Annabeth, she was the prettiest and bravest and smartest girl I know. She was in a relationship before we started dating, some guy named Percy. I was totally smitten for her and I thought that she felt the same way." He looks up at me and I can see tears in his eyes, "One day I went to her house and knocked on the door, no one opened but I could hear voices and laughter inside, so I just walked in. When I got to the living room I saw Annabeth, and her old boyfriend Percy sitting on the couch. They were holding hands and laughing and living in their own world. It was like she has completely forgotten about me." He took a deep breath, "I never want to get close to you because I know that there are twelve other guys at the palace who, just like me, all want to hold your heart; but we all know that only one person can have it. I know what it's like to have someone rip your heart out and I just don't want to feel that way again."

"I—I don't know what to say,"

He shakes his head, "I don't expect you to make promises to me that you won't be able to keep."

"Where's Annabeth now?"

"She and Percy set off on this huge adventure, she tried to make me feel better, but I knew that she belonged with him. I was only standing in her way."

"That is amazing, I wouldn't have been able to do that."

"I think you would, but I hope you never have too."

"Me neither." I respond earnestly.

After that we sat in silence, picking blades of grass from the ground and tying them into knots. When the sun started to become unbearable, we decided to head back to the palace. When we turned out separate ways, I couldn't help but think about Annabeth and Percy—a love that was once split up, but returns to be stronger than ever.

Making my way up the grand staircase to my room, I see my dad standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Em." He says nonchalantly.

I smile at him, "What's up dad?"

"I have an Event meeting at Three, do you want to be there?" he asks, but I get the feeling that I really don't have a choice.

"Sure, Dad." I say brightly, I can see his shoulders relax, "Let me just get cleaned up and then I'll meet you there."

"Conference room A, by the way." He calls over his shoulder as I walk briskly down the hallway.

"Roosevelt, I told you that the summit was not in the budget for this year!" Gustav, my father's head of Finances advisor, screamed from across the meeting room. "We are already spread thin because of the selection, and it wouldn't be prudent to host a summit with thirteen males traipsing around the palace."

Sebastian, the advisor of foreign affairs, slams his hand down on the table across from budget advisor, "I understand that Gustav, but every year we host the International Powers Summit, it would be rude to table it for a year."

"I second that notion," Alistar, head of strategy, chimes in.

"Thank you for your inputs, Alistar and Gustav." My dad takes over, "but I feel as though we should let Roosevelt finish his presentation.

Roosevelt is my father's advisor for events, he compiled a presentation to give some ideas for ways that we could show our alliances that we are grateful for their comradery. He continues right where he left off, discussing the idea of the 'Eighteenth International Powers Summit'. I zone out and think about all the other summits that we have hosted, my parents started these events the year before I was born. Every time we have one it is the best week of my life, all my friends come and stay at the palace and since our parents are re-affirming the peace alliances, there is no one to tell us what to do.

I remember running down the palace halls with Madelyn, messing around in the music room with Olivia and Cassandra, climbing trees with Carolena, gossiping and shopping with Isabella and Sabeena, I have so many memories circling around the summit; it felt wrong to even suggest that we should have one.

My father's voice broke out of my trance, "Thank you Wendell, that sounds like a wonderful idea." He stands up and I know that the meeting is pretty much over, "I will have Queen America contact Queen Nicoletta immediately." He glances at me expectantly and I quick stand up. The rest of the room bows and exits through the back door, leaving just my dad and me.

"Do you like Wendell's idea, Em?" my dad asks as he runs his hand through his disheveled blonde hair.

I blush and laugh a little, "Well about that…"

"I know you zoned out." He chuckles, "But Wendell suggested that we see if Italy would want to host the summit, and we could try to have a different country under the alliance host it every year."

I think about the summit in Italy, and how much I wanted to see Isabella's home, "I love that Idea, are you going to ask Andrew what he thinks?"

My dad smiles, "Hasn't he told you yet Em?" he could probably tell by the look on my face that I have no idea what he is talking about. "Andrew and Isabella are going to be married. Andrew will be the next king of Italy."

I'm pretty sure that my mouth hit the floor.

* * *

**Sooooooo,what'd you think? I am sorry for such a short chapter but youll be getting another one for the big day 24 special later on this month :)**

**Read, Review, Fav, Follow, Fangirl and I hope you have a fantabulous week!**

**Happy Reading,**

**~ Rosie :) **

**(ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT ORIGINALS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! I hope you had an amazing week! Here is Chapter 11, holy cow, we are getting up there in the chapters haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

"They're engaged?!" I ask totally in shock, "like Andrew and Isabella?"

"Yes," my father chuckles, "Andrew and Isabella Schreave, King and Queen of Italy."

"Oh," I say looking down at my feet, "Why didn't Isabella tell me? I thought that we were close."

My dad's eyes soften, "Em, honey, I don't think it's like that…" He trails off, I can feel the burn of tear in my eyes so I quickly compose myself.

"Ok Dad," I give him a quick hug, "Love you."

As soon as I get out of Conference room A, I turn and run. I zoom past guards, maids, and any other personal in the palace. The tears are flying out of my eyes as I run past everyone, no one asks questions, they all just continue their work. I get to the third floor, the floor reserved only for royals, and I immediately stop at the biggest set of double doors in the palace, the king and queen's room. My mind wanders back to when I was a little girl, causing mischief with Andrew and we would always hide in this room from the tickle monster. I don't know why we did, since this was the tickle monster, A.K.A. my dad's, room.

I knocked on the door hoping for a specific voice to answer and sure enough the melodic voice of my mom answered the knock.

"Who is it?" She asks regally.

I exhale, "it's me mom, Emma."

The click of her heels gets closer as the door opens, my mom is standing there in a beautiful, long, gray dress. Her red hair is curled ever so slightly and her natural makeup makes her look beautiful. She invites me in and we sit down on her bed, like we did when I was younger.

"Emma, honey, what's wrong?" she asks, probably because my eyes are still red and I have tears streaming down my cheeks.

"It's, it's Isabella." I start to sob again, "She didn't tell me that she and Andrew were engaged, and I thought that she was one of my closest friends." I take a second to breathe, "I always thought that she would tell me everything. We always tell each other everything-"

"Emma, I don't think that it's like that."

I shake my head as I look down at my tear stained skirt, "I don't know what to do mom." The tears come in earnest now as I put my hands over my eyes. My mom lifts my chin up and she smiles, she wipes under my eyes and cups my cheeks. I feel her hands pull my head towards her, and she kisses my forehead.

"Do you want me to tell you why Isabella didn't tell you right away?" she asks, I nod, hoping to get an explanation. "Well," she continues, "She and Andrew were only together for about two weeks when they decided to get married, they had a talk with your Aunt Nicoletta, Uncle Riccardo, your father and I. We all decided that it was best to wait to tell the public until Isabella and her Family were back on Italian soil." She gives me a hug, "Also Emma, you have been so enamored with the selection, I bet that your friend didn't want to bother you with the news."

"Did she think that I would be mad?"

"Oh honey, I can't answer that." Her gaze softens, "how about you give her a call? I think that she would really like to hear from you." I perk up at the idea of calling Bella. I nod and I smile at my mom.

"Thanks mama." I give her a big hug, "for everything."

"Emma, you should know by now that if you ever need anything, I'm always just a walk down the hallway." She smile and kisses my hair.

* * *

I dial the number I have memorized since I was ten. The phone rings and a familiar voice picks up.

"The Desk of Princess Isabella of Italy, may I ask whose calling?"

"Hey Giovanni, it's Princess Emmalina Schreave from Illea, I was wonder if I could talk to Isabella?"

"Sure Princess Emmalina," Giovanni, Isabella's so called receptionist, answers. I wait a few minutes listening to the hold music, when Isabella finally picks up.

"Hey Emma, what's up?" She asks, cheerful as ever.

I take a deep breath and ask the question that has been on my mind since my dad told me the news, "I was just wanted to talk about the whole, you-and-Andrew situation—"

"Emma, I am so sorry, I was planning on telling you but the time was never right. I am so sorry." Her voice wavered on the last 'sorry'.

"Bella, its fine. If you guys are happy so am I."

She laughs, "Emma, Andrew makes me so happy. I hope that you can find the same happiness with someone like I have found." Any anger I had against my brother and best friend's relationship melted away. I could hear her happiness in her voice, it was adorable.

"Awwe, thank you Bella." I smile after I finish those words.

"Speaking of the selection, how's it going?" she asks, "have you kissed anyone yet?"

"Bella!" I exclaim.

She giggles on the other line, "You had to know that question was coming."

"Well," I blush thinking about the night in the observatory, "Yes, ok, I have."

"Oh-Em-Gee!" She yells on the other line, "You have to tell me the details."

I go through the events of that night, the stars, Christopher, Alex, dancing, and falling asleep in the observatory. I leave out the details about my mom, I still have to talk to Christopher about that, he may have more information to tell me.

"Aw, that's adorable." She responds, "so do you think that he's the one."

"Oh Bella, I don't know." I say, "I mean, he is so nice and all, but I don't think I'm going to limit my choices. But I can definitely say that he is a contender."

"A contender? Who else is there? Is Christopher still around?"

"Well, yeah, he is. He is super sweet too." I gush, "I don't know, and then there are people like Tyler and Ryland who are so sensitive and adorkable. Weston and Lucas are so family orientated and have such big hearts. Jaxon, Brayden, and Justin are so athletic and sporty, they are hilarious and so much fun to be around."

"Wow, you have a good group of guys." Bella comments.

I laugh, "Good is an understatement, I don't know what I am going to do Bella."

She is quiet for a minute then speaks, "Well, first of all be thankful that you have such great guys. Second, Emma, I wouldn't put too much pressure on yourself. Let things happen naturally, and follow your heart. From what I hear, you know who is going to be the main contenders, so just enjoy your time with them and narrow it down to the Elite. It's your selection, so if you know the people who you are most likely going to marry, then eliminate the others." She continues after a breath or two, "I can't wait for the next report to see whose left. Even though I think I know who is going to stick around."

I smile, "Thanks Bells, you literally know exactly what I need to hear."

"What are best friends for?"

We talk for around three more hours, she tells me about the wedding plans, I talk about the latest gossip around the country. It's just nice to be able to talk with her, she gushes about Andrew, and even though I still find it a little weird that they're together, I am so happy for them.

"Who knew Andrew was the romantic type," I yawn as I finish the last word.

She chuckles into the phone, "Emma, what time is it in Illea?"

I glance at the clock on my bedside table, "Oh around three a.m." I say, trying to be nonchalant.

"You should go to sleep. I'll catch up with you later mia cara."

She hangs up the phone and I collapse onto my bed. I just stare at the ceiling and think about my life and what it has come too. I remember running down hallways with Isabella and Carolena, we would take our stuffed teddy bears and pretend that they were our princes. Mine was a brown bear named Prince Devon, he was so charming. I smile at the memories of our imaginary balls and imaginary weddings. Now, by springtime, I will have had my real wedding. It seems so surreal, my best friend is engaged (to my brother nonetheless), and I will be married in a matter of months.

I glance over at my bed and I grab Prince Devon, I've kept my loyal "husband" ever since I was three. I was convinced that he made the nightmare go away, and to this day I have never had a nightmare when he is around. Call it juvenile, but I don't think that I can sleep without him. I crawl under the duvet and position my pillows around myself, I say a quick goodnight prayer and cuddle up with Devon.

Another night with no nightmares.

* * *

**Sooooo, how was it? I was so excited to write the dialogue between America and Emma. I just think that America would be such a cool mom, and don't get me started on Maxon and his little princess, haha. Also there will be a VERY special chapter on the 24th, that I am sooooo excited about. I have been working on it for a little bit and I think that it is so cute. Anyways here are some reviews.**

**ImagineInspire- Thank you! And I know, I ship them super hard too. XD**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and Have an Amazing Sunday/Whatever day it is when you are reading this!**

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo, Rosie :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! I hope you are having an amazing week! This chapter is from Andrew's point of view. I really hope you guys like it :) Also there are some Italian words in this chapter... I am super sorry if I messed anything up, if so, blame it on google translate haha XD Enjoy!**

* * *

When I was six years old, I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. She was running down the hallway with my sister and they were carrying stuffed teddy bears, they were yelling and dancing around with their "princes" and didn't give me a second glance. I mean, I was only a six year old boy, what did I know about girls?

Then she started to come back to the palace every year, I basically grew up with her, well except that I never actually had the guts to talk to her; you know, in person. She and Emma spent so much time together, I could never just talk to her alone. I admired her from afar, hoping one day she would talk to me, or want to hang out or something. But that day never came…

When I was ten, I figured that I had to move on. It wasn't good for me to be completely obsessed with this girl that I couldn't find the nerve to talk to. So when we had diplomatic functions at the palace, father always made me dance with the daughters of the dignitaries. I danced with hundreds of girls, some more than once, but they never made me have tunnel vision like Isabella did.

Isabella, what a gorgeous name. She is the princess of Italy and she is one of my sister, Emmalina's, best friends. She always visits the palace with her mom, Queen Nicoletta, and her father, King Riccardo. She has a tan complexion and gorgeous brown eyes. To me, whenever I look into them it reminds me of the old classic move "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory", because her eyes look like the chocolate river. Her teeth are perfectly straight and her hair is a caramel color with natural dirty blonde streaks in it. She is easily the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

How bad is it to want to date one of my sister's best friends? I don't think that there is a rule book against it… is there?

Anyways, when I was sixteen, I remember the German Federation came. King Fredrick, Queen Daphne, and Princess Olivia. I though Olivia with beautiful, nothing compared to Isabella, but she was pretty. She had her black hair pinned up and she was wearing a deep purple dress. I thought that if Isabella wouldn't talk to me, then maybe Olivia will. So I walked up to her and I tried one of my stellar pick-up lines.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Her eyes grew wide and she took the pink lemonade she was holding and dumped it over my head, "Excuse me Prince Andrew, I do have a boyfriend. His name is Xavier and he is from Spain, thank you very much."

…let's just say that I didn't try to flirt with any other girls for a while.

When Isabella left after the 16th annual International Powers Summit, I received a letter from her. I read…

_From the Desk of Princess Isabella of Italy._

_Dear Andrew Paul Schreave,_

_I know what you're thinking… "Why is Isabella sending me this letter, we have never really talked." Well to answer your question, yes, I know we have never had an actual conversation but I would love too. _

_I know Emma so well, she is my best friend of course, but I don't know anything about you. You're like a mystery to me, you are so quiet but yet so outgoing. Emma told me about the German Federation Spectacle, I thought that you didn't deserve to have pink lemonade dumped on you, but yet, the thought of you and your "always perfect" hair dripping from Olivia's drink made you seem very sweet and charming. _

_I hope you write back to me, I am looking forward to hearing from you._

_Best Wishes, _

_Isabella, Crown Princess of Italy_

I think I flipped out for three days after reading that letter. I mean, the girl of my dreams wants to get to know me, ME. Of course I replied, and then she did, and then I did, and then she did, and we just kept writing and writing and learning more about each other.

The letters got flirtier as time went on, and soon enough we were talking about one of us visiting each other so we could go on a proper date. It ended up that she was going to come visit Illea so she could "talk to Emma about her upcoming selection". When she got here, she went to go see Emma almost immediately so no one thought that something was going on between us.

One day, I finally worked up the nerve to knock on her door.

…_Knock_ _knock_…

"It's open," her beautiful Italian accent drifted through the cracks between the door and the frame. I opened the door and cautiously stepped into her room.

"Andrew!" She exclaimed as she gave me probably the world's biggest hug. "You're finally here." I drank in the sweet scent of her and my heart skipped many beats. I had no idea what I was going to say to her but when she finally released me from a hug I got a good look at her.

Her caramel hair was in a loose side braid, she was wearing a cream colored short dress with long sleeves made of a lacey material, in the middle was a bow made of and off white ribbon. She had on jeggings under it with a nude heel. Her lips were a light blush pink and her cheeks were rosy. She looked like she walked off the cover of Illea Monthly Magazine.

"What's up?" she asks, probably because I was just staring at her.

I look over her again and say, "You are honestly, the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen." I take her hand and kiss the back of it, "Princess Isabella, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

She blushes crimson, smiles, and gives me the answer I was hoping for, "Of course, Prince Andrew."

I took her to the Observatory, we stargazed and talked about our lives, the things we didn't get to answer in our letters had closure. The topic changed to the future, and what we wanted our lives to be.

Gazing at the ceiling, she chuckles, "I have to be Queen. I have no idea what I am going to do, the people love my mom and dad, what are they going to think of me?" she exhales, "I just don't know…"

I glance over at her, "I think you're going to be an amazing Queen, Emma is in the same boat as you. She doesn't really talk to me that much about it though, I want to try and help her, but she is so closed off lately."

"Emma is under a ton of stress with the selection, she doesn't know how she is going to handle twenty guys." She laughs, "Also, Emma doesn't really like to have other people try and hold burdens for her. She is super independent, I always try and help her but she never really shares too much. Mostly it's just her venting and talking about things that she hopes could happen. Don't worry too much about her, she is a strong woman and she knows what she is doing. Speaking of amazing Queens, I definitely can say that Emma is going to do amazing things for this country."

"You really think that?"

"Most definitely, but let's not talk about Emma." She sits Indian style and I reciprocate the gesture so we are sitting across from each other on the blanket. "What about you? What do you want to do in the future?"

I could say a bunch of things: Travel the world, try and become an advisor, try and marry some princess and become the King of a different country, etc. The truth is that I have no idea what I am going to do. What do you do when you're a prince who doesn't get a crown?

"I have no idea." I say honestly, "I won't get my father's crown unless Emma decides not to rule. I can't go back into society because it isn't safe; but I can't stay here. I want to live my life, but how do you do that when you can't rule the nation you grew up in, and you can't live there either?"

She furrows her brow but she doesn't reply. Her brown eyes glisten in the starlight, and her face looks angelic.

"Hey, it's getting late." I say, breaking her thoughts, "we don't want anyone to suspect anything."

"I know you're right," she answers, "but this won't be our last date?"

"Only if you want it too."

She smiles, "then definitely not."

* * *

Isabella and I are walk down the hallway, laughing and talking about who knows what. We round a corner and we continue walking down the hallway until I see someone standing behind a statue.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" I ask, hoping she doesn't suspect anything.

My sister straightens her posture and replies, "Silvia told me to try and find a piece of art around the palace that I liked and see who created it. What are you guys doing?" I didn't know how to answer but Isabella stepped forward and took the pressure off my shoulders.

"Andrew was just showing me to my room." She turns around and smiles at me, then quickly turns her gaze to the ground. Emma looks at us warily, but she seems to decide not to question it.

"Alright," she says, "I'll just be going, see you later Bella, Andrew." She quickly walks down the hallway.

The rest of the way to Isabella's room we don't speak, we don't want to risk another surprise appearance of anyone else we know. We get to her double doors and she invites me in her room. We sit on the edge of her bed and just look at our hands in our laps.

"So." I begin

"So," she repeats. "Thank you for tonight, it was amazing."

I smile at her, "no problem, it was honestly my pleasure."

She looks at me and I return the gesture, "is it bad that I really like my best friend's brother?" she asks. Her face is barely visible, only lit by the moonlight streaming through the window. As my eyes adjust to the light, or lack thereof, I can see her eyes, her nose, her cheek bones, her chin, her lips…

I chuckle, "is it bad that I really want to kiss my sister's best friend?"

She smiles a thousand watt smile and laughs, "No, I think it's totally normal."

"Have you kissed anyone before?" I ask hopeful.

She gives me the answer I was looking for, "No. Have you?"

I shake my head, "I was waiting for a specific girl. She never notice me until a few months ago."

Her eye brows raise, "Why haven't you tried to go after her?"

"She was always too beautiful for me to even think about talking to her. Why haven't you kissed anyone?"

She looks at her feet, "First, my dad would have killed me." She laughs, "And second, I was also waiting for a certain boy."

"Why did you go after him?" I ask, playing the same game she used on me.

"Well, he never talked to me so I just assumed that he wasn't interested. Also, I think there is a rule in Girl Code or something that says that you can't date or kiss or do anything with your best friend's brother?"

"I don't know, but the girl code sounds stupid."

"I feel the same way now."

I can feel myself shaking, "If I ever got to kiss that specific girl, I know that I would be so nervous."

"Why?"

"Because, she is totally out of my league and she is gorgeous and she smells like springtime and she—"

I was cut off in probably the best way possible. Isabella's lips tasted like cotton candy, she laced her finger through mine and she smelled like the best scent in the world, springtime was an understatement.

When she finally pulled away, I just stared at her.

"What about that specific boy?" I ask confused.

She giggles, "Well he started rambling about some girl and I had to find a way to stop him from talking." She looks at me intently, "What about your special girl?"

I smile, "Well, about thirty seconds ago, I kissed her."

"and I kissed him."

"I'd like to kiss her again."

"_anch'io_"

"What does that mean?"

She smirks, "me too."

I don't know how I got her to kiss me again, or even the third time, but honestly it was probably the best night of my life.

* * *

Two weeks after Isabella and I kissed, we were walking in the gardens holding hands.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow." I say

"I don't either, _il_ _mio_ _amore_." She says, I have gotten used to her speaking a little bit of Italian every once in a while. '_il_ _mio_ _amore'_ means "my love", that's a name that I love to hear her say.

"What are you going to do back in Italy?"

"Prepare the future King of Italy." She says confidently.

I stop in my tracks, my heart shatters at the thought that she was seeing someone else, "You mean, there's someone else?"

She starts laughing, as if my heart doesn't matter to her, "No Andrew, I meant _you. _I want you to come back to Italy with me and become the King."

I look at her confused, "but if I am the King,that means that…" I trail

"Yes," she says, "We would have to be married."

I look at her in shock. My dream girl is asking me to marry her. "I would love to rule Italy by your side, _il_ _mio_ _amore_."

* * *

We decided to tell our parents that we were together. It was nerve racking because I didn't want her father to behead me. We sat in Conference room B as the monarchs of Illea and Italy regally walked into the room.

They looked confused as they sat down, and they looked at each other as if anyone else knew what was going on.

"Mama, Papa," Isabella starts, "I know we are leaving tomorrow, but Andrew and I wanted to share something with you, all of you." She quickly added the last part.

I decide to jump in, "Mom, Dad, I know that with Emma's selection and all, you guys are pretty stressed; but I wanted to say that, King Riccardo, I have fallen in love with your daughter Isabella."

"Papa, I asked Andrew if he would come back to Italy and become King."

The monarchs look around at each other, some in shock and some in confusion.

"Andrew, this is very sudden." My mother comments.

"I agree," King Riccardo adds.

"Are you sure about this son?" My dad asks.

"Yes, Isabella dear, are you sure as well." Queen Nicoletta voices her opinion as well.

Isabella takes my hand and squeezes it, "Mama, I have never been more certain about anything in my life."

"_anch'io_." I add. My mother smiles at me, I know that she understands what I said because she is fluent in many different languages, Italian being one of them.

King Riccardo smiles and says, "Well, Andrew and Isabella, you two have my blessing."

"As well as mine," my father says proudly.

I stand up and shake my future father-in-law's hand and I give my parents a big hug.

My fiancé and I walk out of conference room B holding hands and smiling.

I am not sure how my life got to be so amazing, but the girl next to me definitely had something to do with it.

* * *

**Sooooo How was it? I thought that Isabella and Andrew were super cute together, and I love how Andrew is somewhat insecure but he is still adorkable, haha:)**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you guys next Sunday**

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo, Rosie :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I hope you had an amazing week, and an amazing February! Today is the start of month 3 of "Face the Fire!" Thank you so much reading, this story started out as a crazy idea because I was too obsessed with Maxon and America, and I had to know what happened next! It is so cool that you guys are reading and enjoy the story! Ok, so about this chapter... This chapter means a lot to me, and I have actually based some/most of the dialogue off of actual conversations that I have had. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Budget meetings with Dad are the worst.

Think about sitting in a room full of unsurprising drones, all of them talking about numbers and equations. I have always been alright at math, but I have never developed a deep love for it like Gustav, my father's advisor for finance. The thing is, he acts like it is the weather. He just sits at his seat, three chairs from the left hand side of my dad's throne, and speaks in a monotone voice about numbers. I have to have so much self-control during those meetings because I am not allowed to lean on the arm rest of my chair or anything. The meetings are at least an eternity long… but in normal terms, like three hours.

When dad released us from the meeting, I decided that I needed some winding down time. I always wind down the best when I play my piano, so I decide to go to the music room. I walk down the grand staircase and step onto the freshly cleaned carpet, skip through all three ballrooms, and pass around the throne room – after sitting in a throne for three hours if I never saw another one again, it would be too soon. – And reach the door to the music room. I am about to open the door when I hear the sound of a beautiful guitar. I stand and listen for a few minutes, it has to be my mom, no one else can play that beautifully. When the song changes, I know that I want to see her play. I swing the open the doors and the music comes to an abrupt stop.

I am met with someone with hazel eyes and black hair.

"Princess Emmalina," the figure says, "I didn't expect to see you here."

I smile at the flustered man in front of me, "Lucas, it's fine. You were playing beautifully."

He glances down at his guitar and over to a notebook sitting on the piano.

"What are you working on?" I ask curiously.

He chuckles to himself, "Well I guess I'm caught." He takes the notebook and looks at me, "I write songs and I was working on one now."

Lucas, writing songs? This was a total shock to me, Lucas was always a little bit taller than all the other guys in the selection. He didn't have the most pampered hair, and his crooked smile was a little bit more mysterious than Alex or Weston's. Even though I was caught off guard by this, it didn't surprise me. I also write songs and I know that it's a therapeutic way to express your feelings. Throughout the years, I have met many people who may not look like musical people but they turn out to write beautiful songs.

"That's amazing." I stare in wonder at the brown notebook in his hands, "I do too."

His embarrassed blush was overtaken by a smile on his face, "no way," he stare in disbelief, "show me your songbook."

I walk over to the piano bench and I lift up the seat. Inside the bench is a plethora of scores ranging from 12th century classics to the newest single from Naomi Daunte. I dig through some Demi Lovato, Journey, Mozart, and the Star Wars Movie Score until I finally find my blue striped notebook and written on it is

"Emma's Songbook

_DO __NOT __TOUCH"_

I flip through the pages and see all the words that are written down. I think about all the memories that came with each one of these songs, the good, the bad, and the indifferent. I glance back at Lucas and I can see him looking over at me. I am hesitant to show him my song book because some things I just want to hold onto forever, and showing someone would me letting it go into a world where people tear dreams to shreds. If my songs go out there they are subject to that, my feelings are subject to that. My songs are the deepest parts of me that some people never get to know. If I show him my song book, I am trusting him to not tear apart my dreams and memories, like so many others will. Like so many have.

"Emma, are you ok?" Lucas asks, most likely because I am clutching my book for dear life.

I snap out of my trance, "yeah," I look down at my book, "yeah I'm fine."

He looks at me with his hazel eyes, "hey, if you don't want to show me your book that's cool. I understand the whole 'songbook secrecy' thing."

I give him a weak smile, "Thanks, maybe one day, but just not today."

He nods his head sympathetically, as if he knows what I'm going through, and part of me believes that he does.

"What are you working on?" I ask him, "maybe I could help."

"Well, a couple years ago I met this girl, she was beautiful, and somehow I got her to go out with me." He looks at me, "we dated for like two years, and then I found out that she cheated on me. I was devastated. So I wrote so many songs, and this is another one."

"What do you have so far?"

He open the book to a page with some words scribbled near the top, pick up his guitar, and starts to sing.

"_Rippin' me off from the start_

_Let you hold my broken heart_

_I can't believe that happened_

_Oh I can't believe that happened_

_What was I thinking, falling for you_

_Makin' myself so see through_

_I can't believe that happened _

_Oh I can't believe that happened."_

He looks up and smiles, "now here the chorus…"

"_Band aid's can't cover up bullet holes_

_You gotta stitch 'em up, gotta keep 'em closed_

_Doesn't matter how far or deep it cuts_

_It only makes us stronger, doesn't make us tough_

_And I was so stupid_

_Let my heart believe in_

_That you were what I wanted_

_But you were no different_."

I look down at the book and up at him, "Wow, that's amazing."

He blushes, "thanks, I have been trying to write the second verse for hours now, but nothing's coming to me."

I start to think about what could go there, and then I get an idea, "what did she look like?"

He gazes up at the far corner of the room, "she has the richest brown eyes, they were gorgeous, and her smile could light up any dark room. My mind always shut down when I looked at her." He chuckles and looks at the ground.

I start to form a verse in my head, "I think I have an idea, but how does the melody for the verses go again?"

He picks up the guitar and strums a few notes and then he hums the melody.

I fit the words that I came up with his music, "ok, how about…" I nod and he starts to play the song.

"_Your brown eyes and white smile_

_Took my mind off life for a while_

_Oh I can't believe that happened_

_I can't believe that happened_."

He starts laughing and says, "That's perfect! Why didn't I think about describing her before!" he scribbles down the words in his book. "oh I have another idea…" he starts singing my verse then goes into…

"_You knew the things I wanted to hear_

_But your true intentions were never clear _

_I can't believe that happened_

_Of I can't believe that happened_."

He starts playing the chorus and I start to sing along. We are singing the same verses over and over again, but we don't care. Once our voices are sore I say, "do you know what we really need in this song?"

"What"

"A bridge."

"Yes! That's perfect!" He smiles, "It should go…"

"_We used to chase the sun all day and then when it was gone_

_We used to stay up all night singing to our favorite songs_

_We used to take all of those pictures on your family's Kodak_—"

I jump in,

"_We used to tack all our dreams on those dusty old maps_"

He nods and continues,

"_And now all I have left is that box for shoes_

_Filled with our pictures, under my bed in my room_."

Then we both jump in for the final chorus,

"_Band aid's can't cover up bullet holes_

_You gotta stitch 'em up, gotta keep 'em closed_

_Doesn't matter how far or deep it cuts_

_It only makes us stronger, doesn't make us tough_

_And I was so stupid_

_Let my heart believe in_

_That you were what I wanted_

_But you were no different." _

He strums the final chord and we look at each other and laugh. Lucas sets down the guitar and walks over to the piano bench where I am sitting.

"Thank you so much Emma," he says

I smile back at him, "It was my pleasure, and if you ever need help writing another song, don't hesitate to ask."

"Most definitely." He laughs, "Who wouldn't want to write songs with the princess of Illea?"

We start talking about our favorite singers and performers, I show him a Bach piece that I have been practicing, and we talk about who knows what. After some time I check the clock on the wall and see that it is almost dinner time. Lucas realizes it too and he gives me a sad smile.

"Wow," he says, "Time really does fly when you're having fun."

I laugh at the joke, "Isn't that the truth."

We start to walk to the door and we both stop before opening it. I look at Lucas and I immediately wrap him in a hug. I smile and think about how much fun I have with him, even if most of the times I see him I don't have an actual date planned.

When I pull away he leans down and I tense up hoping that he doesn't kiss me, but I was pleasantly surprised when his head turns a little bit and he kisses my cheek. For some reason, the gesture was sweet and endearing. His eyes glinted in the light of the room and I melt into them. I wrap my arms around his neck and stand up on my tip toes and give him a real kiss. His lips were soft and sweet and I felt a warm feeling spread throughout my body, it wasn't fireworks like it was when I kissed Alex, but it was warm and sure and sweet. I pulled away and caught my breath. Lucas just stared at me in, I hope, wonder. He smile and opens the door as he simultaneously wipes pink lipstick off his lips. When I step out of the door, he offers his arm and we walk down to the dining room for dinner.

All the way down, we were humming the song we just finished.

* * *

**Sooooo, How was it? I hope you guys liked this chapter, here are some reviews.**

**ImagineInspire- Thank you! I love the interactions between America and Emma, and yes I really wanted to make Andrew and Isabella a perfect couple! I just think that Andrew kind of gets shafted in comparasion to his sister, so I think that he deserves an amazing relationship to compensate! XD**

**PinkPotterPanda- Aww, you made my week! Thank YOU for reading! **

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you next week!**

**Happy Reading**

**xoxo, Rosie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! Here is Chapter 14! I have decided that I want to start to ask a question of the week at the end of each chapter, I would love for you guys to give the story a review and answer the question as well! Also, there is a TON of different references from different books and TV shows, so if you know them, Tell me in the reviews! Alright enough of my blabbing, here is Chapter 14!**

* * *

The afternoon sky is beautiful today, the clouds are all sorts of different sizes and shapes, the sun isn't too hot, and the birds are flying around. I walk next to Ryland with a pep in my step. I decided that today we would go on a picnic in the meadow behind the palace. Ryland is carrying a wicker picnic basket filled with sandwiches, crackers, fruit, and blue cookies. I am bringing along two canteens filled with lemonade. Ryland and I have been on other dates and they all have gone well. I remember the first time I met him, he was so shy and insecure.

"_Hi Princess Emmalina," he says as he sits down on the couch._

_I smile at the brown-eyed baby-faced boy, "Hey, you must be Ryland."_

_He turns his gaze away from me, "Yeah, yeah that's my name." _

"_Tell me about yourself, Ryland." _

_He blushes, "Well, my name is Ryland Mark Snyder. I am the youngest out of all my siblings, My oldest sister's name is Kaelynne, My oldest brother's name is Castiel but he goes by Cas, my other sister's name is Noella and my other brother's name is Zeke."_

_I chuckle, "Wow, you have a big family." _

"_Yeah, I do." He smiles, "Kaelynne is married to my brother-in-law Brett McDonough, and they have one daughter and her name is Emery. Cas is engaged to my soon-to-be sister-in-law Abagail Tamayo, and they are going to have a son named Jonah. Noella is married to my other brother-in-law Mitchell Westerbrook and they have twin boys Leo and Logan. Zeke isn't married but he has a boyfriend and his name is Seth Callender."_

"_What about your parents?" I ask curiously._

_He begins, "Well, Kaelynne and Cas had a different father then Noella, Zeke, and I. Their dad died in the New Asian war. His name was Davis Brookston, and my mom loved him to death. They got married at a very young age and had my older siblings. When Davis left for war, he ended up dying. My mom swore that she would never be able to find love again but then my dad, Jamie Snyder, came and mended her heart. They got married and has Noella, Zeke, and I." He smiles, "oh, and he adopted Kaelynne and Cas as well." _

"_Wow," I say, "That's pretty cool, not the whole –"_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean." _

"_What's your mom's name?" I ask._

"_Her name is Amberly," he says, "my parents named her after the previous queen." _

_Amberly Schreave. My grandmother. The queen before my mom. The one who raised my dad. The person who saw my dad fall in love with my mom. I never met my grandma, I never knew her. Dad always says that she was an amazing woman who changed the lives of so many people. Mom says that she was a great mentor and leader and that she always looked up to her. I see her picture hanging from the walls of the throne room, and she looks beautiful. I wish I had the chance to meet her, to know her, to have her mentor me. But wishful thinking is never truthful. _

When we finally get to the perfect place to set the picnic basket down, it's almost three in the afternoon. The checkered red and white blanket is sitting on top on the green grass mixed with a dried-out yellow tint.

"So," Ryland says as he is getting a peanut butter and banana sandwich out of the basket,: "What do you want to do?"

I take out a sleeve of crackers and grab a handful, if anything, crackers are my definite weakness, "Um, I'm not sure."

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Yeah," I reply, "A game sounds like fun, how about 20 questions?"

He chuckles, "Sounds great." He takes a cracker out of the sleeve, "You can go first you're _majesty_."

I blush, "Oh alright," I tap my finger to my chin and look up at the sky for dramatic effect, "ok I got one: If you could have an endless supply of any food, what would you have?"

"Easy," He says, "Strawberries."

"Why Strawberries, I would choose like cheesecake or something."

"Because my mom grew up on a strawberry farm, so every time I visited my grandma's house, she would give us the best strawberries ever."

I laugh, "I really want a strawberry now."

"See?!" he says, "even the thought of Mimi's strawberries makes someone crave them! And I believe it's my turn." I nod my head as a reply and Ryland continues, "If you were an animal, what would you be and why?"

"I don't know…" I trail off, "I guess I would have to say a Bird."

"What kind of bird?" he teases.

"A Phoenix named Fawkes." I say matter-of-factly

"Why?"

"Well, because I read this book when I was younger, it was called 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' and it was the first book where we met Fawkes the Phoenix and I literally wandered around the palace ranting about how I wanted a book from Fawkes' point-of-view."

He throws his head back in laughter, "I can totally see you doing that. Alright your turn."

"hmmm, What is one goal you want to accomplish in your lifetime?" I ask.

He furrows his brow, "I guess I would say that I really want to make people happy."

"Good answer, I want to do the same thing." He blushes at the reply

"Alright, my turn," he picks at the crust on the edge of his sandwich, "When you were little, what was your favorite super hero and why?"

I instantly know the answer, "Ok, I'm not sure if this counts but I think that I does so whatever. When I was little my favorite Disney movie, you know what Disney is right? Ok, well my favorite Disney movie was Cinderella, and my favorite super hero was the Fairy Godmother."

He starts to laugh uncontrollably, "I don't think that she counts but we can go with it, so why was she your favorite?"

"I don't know," I say, "I think it was the cool 'Bippity-Boppity-Boo' song she sang, Lord knows that my parents got an ear full of that after I watched Cinderella."

"Ok your turn." He says directing the conversation back to the game.

"Alright," I say as I struggle to swallow my blue cookie, "Who is your hero?"

"Hero?" He asks puzzled.

"Yeah, like, someone you look up too. It could be your mom or a celebrity or anyone."

"ok I got one," he says with a glint in his eyes, "My cousin, Marianna, she is 24 years old and she is an incredible repair person. Her husband, Dexter, teaches at the local elementary school and supports their family so Marianna can go around and repair people's houses. She does the repairs for free so that people with an unstable income can at least have a functioning house."

"Wow, that's amazing." I saw losing focus of the pear in my hand.

"Yeah, now if I'm correct, it's my turn."

"You are correct sir." I nod.

"Ok, well let me think." He folds up the plastic bag that his second peanut butter and banana sandwich was in, "What is your favorite thing to do in the summer?"

"Oh that's a hard one, I like to do so many things." I say with a chuckle in my voice, "but if I had to choose one, I would say that I love sitting on a bench in the gardens and reading a good book."

"Sounds peaceful."

"It's the best thing ever to lose yourself in a book." I say, "It feels like you're in another world where none of your problems are even relevant."

"You're turn, book nerd." He teases.

"Ha-Ha," I reply, "Ummm, If they made a movie about your life, what would it be about and which actor would play you?"

His eyes light up at the question, "Well, it would be about my life. Duh, and the actor I would have play me would be Nik Efron. His family is full of generations upon generations of actors. His ancestor, Zac Efron, was all the rage in the old movie from like the 2000's."

"What movies was Nik in again?"

"Umm, University Musical 1, University Musical 2, University Musical 3, The Unlucky One, That Awesome Moment, 21 Again, and there are a ton more but I can't remember them."

"haha, that's fine, maybe next time we can watch one." I say optimistic.

"I totally recommend 'The Unlucky One', it's a pretty good comedy." He says chuckling.

"Your turn."

"Oh right, almost forgot," he continues, "If you were an ice cream flavor, what would you be and why?"

"I love that question, and butter pecan ice cream." I say slightly blushing.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know of anyone who likes butter pecan, therefore I won't get eaten!" I laugh as I realize how ridiculous I sound and the pear I was eating flies out of my hand and starts tumbling down a hill.

"nice move there, Emma." Ryland says in between laughs.

I try and take a deep breath but the thought of not laughing now is as hopeless as my cousin Noah trying to get a date. We sit and laugh before we calm down enough so I can ask my question.

"Alright, my turn." I breathe, "If you had to describe yourself using three words you would say you were…"

"umm," he says troubled by the three word limit, "Sensitive, Happy, and…"

"And what?"

"oh, it's not important.." he trails off, "Ok so my turn—"

"No you can't get away that easy!" I say, "You only said two, you need one more."

"Fine." He says, "but you can't judge me."

"Why would I ever judge you, Ryland?"

"Because I'm – I'm.." he trails off and takes a deep breath, "I'm really awkward."

I stare at him for a minute, "you though I was going to judge you because you were awkward?"

"well, lots of people do…"

"Ryland! I'm super awkward too, you have nothing to be ashamed of!" I say earnestly.

He smiles, "Thank Emma, you're awesome."

I blush, "no need to thank me, I'm only telling the truth."

The sun starts setting and we decide that we should go back inside before one of the guards has to come and find us. We pack up the remains of our picnic and fold the blanket, we walk back up to the glittering palace and ask more questions to each other.

I don't understand what Ryland meant about being awkward, because I think that he is pretty cool.

* * *

**Sooooo, how was it? I wanted to portray Ryland as sort of that Insecure and Sensitive type. Also... Did you catch the references? I hope you enjoyed them if you did! Here are some Reviews from last week! **

**ImagineInspire- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**PinkPotterPanda- I hope you liked this week's chapter! and I Know! How cute are Emma and Lucas! Also, I say the exact same thing with Percabeth, so I know the unhealthy "shipping" feeling XD**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you next week! **

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo Rosie**

_**Question- "What is your favorite book/series of all time?"**_  
_** My answer- The Percy Jackson Series (PJO and HOO)** _


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for all the nice comments on the last chapter! It means so much to me that you guys are enjoying the story and it really makes my week when I see you review or favorite or follow the story. :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, we meet another OC. Whelp, here is chapter 15!**

* * *

"_I love you Emmalina Daniellina," says the mysterious voice, "Please don't leave me…" _

_I look at the blurry face, "I promise I won't," I reach out to the figure, "I promise—" _

"Princess," someone says shaking me awake from my dream, "Princess Emmalina, you need to wake up."

I roll over and throw a pillow over my eyes, "No," I drag out the 'o' as long as possibly can. The person won't stop shaking and after a long fight, I decide to give up and open my eyes.

They adjust to the light in the room and I can see my maids: Riley, Naomi, and Carla. They are slaving over a garment bag and oo-ing and ahh-ing to themselves. I tug the duvet off me and walk over to where they are located. As soon as I get close they zip the bag shut and they all give me a sideways look as I stare back at them. I decide to test my luck and reach for the bag but as soon as I get close, Riley smacks my hand away from the zipper and pulls me into my closet. They choose a lavender sweet-hearted neckline dress, silver flats, and my hair is pulled into a French braid down my back.

Carla is just finishing my make-up when I ask, "What's in the garment bag?"

"oh, nothing that you need to know about yet…" she gives me a smirk and puts the final touch on my blush as she says, "so stop asking questions."

Riley walks out of the bathroom and picks up the garment bag, "Princess, you slept through breakfast and King Maxon requests that you are present in the Throne in about five minutes."

"Thank you Riley." I smile as I walk to the door, "Take the morning off, my bed can stay un-maid for a day."

"Oh that won't be necessary your Majesty." She chuckles as I close the door behind me.

I walk down to the throne room and pass several maids and guards cleaning and tidying the palace feverously. Why would dad need to see me in the throne room? We never meet in there unless it is an official meeting with more than our family. My question is answered as a guard pulls open the double doors leading into the Throne Room. There is all of the selected and Silvia sitting in front of my parents, who look regal as ever.

"Right on time Emma." My father says prideful.

I take my seat and I see several of the men smiling at me, I give a small smile back and I turn my attention to my father as he stands up to speak.

"So I bet you all are wonder what you are doing today," his voice echoes in the room, "well, Queen America and I have been meaning to have a diplomatic occasion for some of the biggest CEO's in the nation today and after mulling over the concept, we have decided to let you all – the selected – into the event to talk to the dignitaries." He clears his throat and resumes his speech, "Therefore I do believe that you should know the stakes that this occasion upholds." He gestures to my mother who has now stood up and joined him at the podium, I feel sort of silly being the only royal sitting but I just focus of what my parents are saying.

My mom begins, "The people attending tonight's party will be the people who are essentially holding up Illea's economy. Their businesses are the main suppliers of food products, books, and essential appliances and other items." She glances over the group of men who suddenly have gone pale, "I do hope that you all will be dignified tonight as you speak to these people and I also hope that you will understand that whatever you do tonight reflects not only Illea, but the monarchy itself." Silvia was nodding throughout the whole speech, I was afraid her head was going to fall off.

Once my parents took a seat back in there thrones, my father asked casually, "Are there any questions as to the upcoming event?"

One hand shot up in the air and my parents looked at me expectantly (I was the only one who knew all the names well enough, and they didn't want to test their luck), "Yes Brayden?"

Brayden Levi Taylor is from a family of five: His mother Kathryn, His Father Jeremiah, His sisters Hannah, Charlotte, and Meghan, and Himself Brayden. He is the oldest out of his family and the most protective. His little sisters mean the world to him and he will do anything to protect them. We had dinner one night and talked all about his family and his favorite things. It was refreshing to have the conversation not be on me for once.

"I was just wondering who would be there." Brayden says timidly.

"Oh," my father straightens up in his throne, "Just the owners of Producks' Produce: John and Michaela Produck; the CEO's of Hemming's Fashion, Lidia Quiddity and her daughter Carissa; and many more."

"Thank you King Maxon," Brayden replies.

I shudder when I hear the name Carissa Quiddity. She and I have always been enemies, I can't explain why, it just has always been that way. When I was six she and I were running around the gardens and suddenly she stopped and pointed at a rose.

"_Emma, you should pick that flower." She said._

"_But Carissa," I replied, "Mommy told me that those flowers have pointy parts and that I will get an owie if it touch it." _

_She looks at me and says, "Oh no, those are a different one. I already touched one and it didn't have any pointy parts but you have to pull really hard to pick it." _

_I look into her eyes and she didn't look like she was lying so I reached out and clamped my hand around the stem. I pulled hard and I felt my hand slide up the stem and start to sting. _

"_Ow!," I yelled as I pulled my hand away from the rose stem. When I looked down I saw three deep cuts in the palm of my hand, blood was running down my palm and dripping on the sidewalk, and there was thorn sticking out of the top of the middle cut. I don't remember when I started crying but soon I was running back to the palace, away from a laughing Carissa, with very blurry vision and tears staining my dress. _

There was another time when we were ten, we were getting our nails done for the IMA's (Illean Music Awards). She and I were sitting and talking about what we were learning in school.

"_Oh my mother has a tutor teach me all about the newest fashion concepts," she said boastfully, "Did you know that peplum is going to be a huge success in like three years. I am definitely going to start my designs so I can be ahead of the game." Her valley girl voice cut right through any day dream that I was trying to make happen. _

"_Well," I countered, "My father has Silvia teaching me about legislature and what I need to do to carry on my father's great legacy." She rolls her eyes as if my story isn't good enough for her. _

_Soon she stands up and says, "Well I am going to use the restroom, if you will excuse me." _

_I enjoyed a few moments of peace while she was away, when she returned Bethany and Wendy were getting the water to soak our feet in ready. _

"_Oh I am just in time," she replied matter-of-factly. _

_When Bethany gave me the nod, I put my feet into the water and I leaned back into the chair. After about five minutes I started to feel my feet swell in the water, I look down and see that my right ankle was covered in hives. _

"_Um, Bethany?" I call as I pull my feet out of the bath and shake off the remaining water. _

_She turns around, "Yes Princess?" _

"_Did you put any Jasmine in this water?" I ask because I am severely allergic to Jasmine and any time it touches my skin I break out into hives and I can't breathe._

_She looks shocked that I would even ask this question, "No, never! I would never put Jasmine in your bath!" _

_During this time, Carissa leans over, "Emma dear, is there something wrong?" _

_I glare back at her, "Yeah actually." I begin, "Someone put Jasmine in my bath." _

"_What were you supposed to have?" _

"_Lavender, why?" I look at her suspiciously._

_She fakes an innocent look, "Oh dear, I am so sorry. I thought that you wouldn't mind that I switched our essential oils. I really wanted Lavender today so I didn't think that you would mind having Jasmine." _

Every time I see Carissa, she always does something to sabotage me and obviously Mom and Dad have tried to talk to her mother, but she doesn't do anything about it. They can't throw her into the dungeon because her family are some of the main money makers in Illea and the economy would basically tumble. I lean back in my throne and mentally prepare myself for what is going to happen tonight.

* * *

When I get back to my room from my quick lunch date with Phillip (pretty uneventful), I see that Riley and Naomi are back with the mysterious garment bag. I look at the time and see that we have three hours to prepare for the event tonight.

Riley has me soak in a bath with tea tree oil and I try my best to not think about the horrible things that Carissa has planned tonight. When I am a prune, Riley tells me that it's time for make-up. Carla puts on a natural but still glamourous make up, centering on a baby pink eye shadow. Naomi has my hair pinned up into a simple up-do that looks very elegant. When Riley steps up, I know that it is finally time to see the dress that she made for me.

I am so excited as the garment bag hanging on the hook is unzipped. I immediately see a gorgeous pink A-line gown. The top of the dress has little pearls and a sweet heart neckline. The skirt is billowing out in pink tulle. I don't know how long I just stand there and look at it. Once I have seen enough of it I put it on with help from all three of my maids.

I stand back and look into the mirror, I am taken aback at the amazing work that my maids have just done. I thank them about a thousand times but they just wave off all compliments. I open the doors and start to walk down to the ball room where the event is being held.

* * *

"Here is King Maxon and Queen America Schreave!" The voice of Gavril Fadaye booms throughout the whole palace as he announces my parents. They walk into the room and wave regally at all the guests. I really am missing Andrew now that I am the only child in the palace. I take a deep breath when I here a voice behind me.

"Emmalina."

I turn around and face the blotchy-skinned person that just said my name.

"Carissa."

* * *

**Sooooo How was it? What do you think about Carissa? To be honest, she is based upon someone that I know in real life XD, actually most of the OC's are based on people that I know, and if they're reading this then they most definitely know who they are :D.. Anyways here are some reviews...**

**ImagineInspire- My friend is so obsessed with Supernatural! I have only watched four minutes of the pilot episode but I am planning to watch more, haha! And I definitely know about the choosing a favorite book thing, but something about the Percy Jackson books just makes me so happy and I am planning on reading them again because I miss Persassy! **

**PinkPotterPanda- Haha, I am glad that you like Lucas so much! He is such a fun character to write! I am reading Harry Potter for the first time right now, I am on "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" and I am loving it! Right now it isn't as good as Percy Jackson, but I can consider myself a Potterhead and I am so excited to read more XD! and you are so nice, thank you so much for review every week! **

**That's all for this week thank you!**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you next week!**

**Happy Reading**

**xoxo, Rosie**

**Question- If you could be any animal, what would be and why?**

**My Answer- A Little Blue Penguin, because they are so darn cute! If you haven't seen one, you need to google image it, haha!**


	16. Chapter 16 (Special)

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry that I missed Sunday's update, I had prom the night before and I was busy writing an essay for my English class on _The_ _Metamorphosis_... yuck... Anyways, I am on Spring Break next week so I will be updating a lot over that week, so get ready for a lot of "Face the Fire" ! I have a lot of ideas that I want to do... But here is the 24 Special, we are reading a little bit out of Emma's diary :) I hope you enjoy and I promise the next updates will be MUCH longer. :D**

* * *

_September 19_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey so guess what? Well tomorrow I am meeting everyone for the selection, I am super nervous, like what do you tell someone who you may marry? Like Idk… Do you have any ideas? Oh wait.. you're just a journal, dang it, I guess I'm on my own. Today I didn't really do anything except stress over the selection, I never thought that 20 dudes would be so intimidating. Ugh, well it's like 11:00pm, I doubt I'll get any sleep, but I'll keep you updated._

_Goodnight_

_Emmalina_

* * *

_September 28_

_Dear Diary,_

_So today I went on a date with Jaxon, he was so funny and adorable. He kept me laughing the whole time we were talking, it was so much fun. I totally forgot about the selection for a bit and I just felt like I was having a great time with one of my friends. The thing about Jaxon is that I can't see myself marrying him, he just doesn't take life as serious as I want him to. He is hilarious and always keeps me laughing but what about when it is time to be serious? Can Jaxon be serious? I don't know, but I mean it's food for the thought._

_See you soon,_

_Emmalina_

* * *

_October 24_

_Dear Diary,_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I AM ACTUALLY WRITING THIS DOWN. OK SO LET ME TELL YOU THIS, I JUST HAD MY FIRST KISS! IT WAS IN THE OBSERVATORY AND IT WAS WITH ALEX AND WE WERE UNDER THE STARS AND IT WAS SO MAGICAL, I CANT EVEN BEGIN TO EXPRESS HOW IT FELT, IT JUST KIND OF HAPPENED AND WHEN OUR LIPS TOUCHED IT FELT LIKE 100 DOZEN FIREWORKS LIGHTING OFF ALL AT ONCE. OK SO I AM RAMBLING NOW BUT I HAVE TO SLEEP, I HAVE A BIG MEETING WITH MY DAD TOMORROW AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I AM STILL WRITING IN CAPS BUT I GUESS I AM JUST SO EXCITED HAPPY AND ALL THE EMOTIONS._

_OK BYE FOR NOW_

_Emmalina._

* * *

_October 31_

_So today was the Halloween Ball, I was super excited for it, but the only thing that happened was that Dad accidently stepped on Mom's dress. I danced with all the selected and even Christopher, but it was very formal and nothing too attractive or loving. To be honest, I really like Christopher, but every time I try and see him, he isn't at his apartment and he isn't anywhere to be found in the palace. I feel like he is avoiding me. Am I crazy? Probably, but I think that some of the people in the selection are looking promising so that's a good thing. There's this one guy that I can't stop thinking about either, I guess I'll just have to see if I can really have true feelings for him…_

_Ok well goodnight._

_Emmalina._

* * *

**Sooo how was it? Again I am super sorry for the lack of updating on Sunday and the really short chapter and the fact that I left you guys off on a cliff-hanger last chapter XD... Whoops. here are some reviews.**

**ImagineInspire- Percabeth is OTP... I literally love it, there is a really good instagram page about Percy Jackson.. I don't know if you have an Instagram, but if you want to check it out it's call "daily_demigod" ... All their pictures are soooo good! **

**PinkPotterPanda- Thank you! I think owls are so pretty too! and Panda's are adorable as always XD.**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you on Sunday!**

**Happy Reading**

**xoxo Rosie**

**_Question- What is your favorite color? _**

**_Answer- Mint Green :D_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the lack of updating last week, and for leaving you all on a cliff hanger... I had a really crappy paper to write for my English class and I had prom, so yeah.. Anyways, I hoped that you guys liked the 24 special! and I hope you like this chapter, since I am on spring break currently, I hope to be updating more often this week! So be on the look out! ok, so here is Chapter 17!**

* * *

"Oh Emmalina darling," Carissa oozes, "Why such the condescending tone?"

I glare at her from under my mascara, "You know perfectly well why Carissa…" When I see that she has a look of fake confusion on her face I continue, "Remember… All the nasty things that you have sabotaged me with, remember my hand when we were six?! It took five years for the scars to go away!"

Carissa shakes her head and replies, "Emmalina Emmalina, I see that we cannot let go of the past." She gives a _tisk_ _tisk_ and carries on, "How will that translate to our future queen."

I can feel the temperature in my cheeks rising, I know that I am about to start yelling but then I remember that I have a title to uphold. I stand up straight and brush off the imaginary creases in my dress and look Carissa dead in the eyes and say in my coolest tone, "I think you need to go back into the ballroom, Carissa." I give her a smile and say, "What a pleasure it has been chatting with you, _darling_."

I turn around on my heels and here Gavril's voice boom over the ballroom, "Last but certainly not least! Ladies and Gentlemen, Illea's most eligible and coveted bachelorette, Princess Emmalina Danielle Schreave!"

Two guards open the double doors and I shake off all the negativity that Carissa shoved down my throat, I take my first few step in the ballroom and I smile and give everyone a sweet and regal smile. My pink dress billows around my heels and I make my way up to my parents' thrones, my mother gives me a smile and dad looks proud. When I am finally seated, Dad stands up to make a speech about the evening. As soon as he starts the speech, the room goes quiet and everyone listens. I covet the type of authority that he upholds, it's my biggest fear: Will people respect me as Queen? Or will I be hated as a monarch?

Father finishes speaking and the audience applauds, he sits down and leans over and whispers something to my mom. She giggles and nods her head and soon enough I see them start to make their way to the dance floor. Dignitaries and their spouses join my parents for the dance and soon enough I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Princess Emmalina," Kaden Hale says, "May I have this dance?"

I smile and nod, "Of course Kaden."

We get up and walk to the dance floor, we start to dance and I remember all the dates that I have had with Kaden. We had dinner in his room before, when he was ill. We talked about our families and dreams, he was such a sweet person but I felt no spark whatsoever. Kaden has a darker blonde hair than Alex, but is it still vibrant. His eyes have a glint in them that makes him look mysterious, he has stormy grey eyes and skin that is not too tan but not pale either. We dance around the room and see my dad wink at me from across the dance floor. When the song ends, Kaden bows to me and I head over to get some lemonade at the beverage table.

"Hey Princess." A voice behind me says.

I turn around, "Hey Weston! How are you enjoying the event?"

He gazes around the room, "The décor is amazing, and you look gorgeous." He smiles, "So I guess my night is going well."

I laugh at his response, "you sir, are such a flirt."

His eyes sparkle as he throws his head back in a laugh, "Well my name 'Weston' does mean a flirtatiously hot male specimen." He gives me a 1000 watt smile to go along with his statement.

"If you were any cheesier, you would be an extra-cheesy pizza." I say, poking him in the chest.

"Well it's a good thing that pizza is my favorite food." He laughs and I join him, "especially extra-cheesy."

Another slow song comes on in the background and I say, "Well, extra-cheesy Weston, would you like to dance with me?"

He smiles again, "Oh you should know the answer Princess," he grabs my wrists and we head towards the dance floor.

After I finish with Weston, I dance with Tyler and Phillip, then I dance with Spencer and then Oliver. After Oliver, I decide that I need to give my feet a rest. I walk over to the bench near the doors to the gardens. I am watching the room and I can people laughing, speaking in hushed tones, and other just looking plain bored. It isn't too long before I feel another tap on my shoulder.

I look up and I am met with striking green eyes, "Christopher," I breathe as the corners of my lips tug upwards.

He smiles and I feel my heart lift, "Emma, you look gorgeous."

I blush and look at the ground, "Thank you," I look back up at him, "You don't look so bad in your guard uniform…" I trail off, smile

He chuckles, "Thank you, but It would look a lot better if I had a girl in a pink dress to go with it."

"Where would you find her?" I ask sarcastically.

He puts his hand up to his head and gazes around the room, "Oh fiddlesticks, it looks like you are the only girl here in the particular shade of pink that I am looking for." I laugh and he continues, "Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens with me?"

I turn around and look out of the window and see that darkness has settled over the gardens and fields behind them, "But we won't be able to see any flowers."

He smiles down at me, "Oh but Emmalina, the saying goes: 'stop and smell the roses' not: 'stop and see the roses'."

I laugh at his analogy, "Well sir, I do believe that you have made your point."

He takes my hand and we walk out of the double doors facing the gardens, I take a deep breath and I can smell the roses and daisies and the petunias. The mix of all the different flowers' smell is almost as versatile as the colors they carry in the daylight.

We get to a particular bush of daisies, the light from the palace is just enough to illuminate them.

"The daisies look gorgeous tonight," I say.

"Not as gorgeous as you." Christopher replies looking over at me. I turn to face him and I can feel him lean closer to me, his cologne is intoxicating and I feel like I am melting into him when suddenly I hear the sound of shattering glass and a sharp pain sears through the back of my left arm. I turn away from Christopher and look at my arm, I see slices down my arm and a broken champagne glass on the ground behind me. When I turn to look back to Christopher, he is gone. I break down in tears, clutching my stinging arm. Tears and blood are staining the skirt of my dress as I sit on the bench in front of the daisies. I wipe the tears off my cheeks, consciously aware that I am most likely replacing the tear marks with streaks of blood. When I return my hand to my arm – now bleeding profusely – I feel small shards of glass sticking out of my arm. I try to touch one and pull it out of my arm but the pain is so bad that I nearly black out. My vision is already blurry and the tears aren't helping at all. I try to piece together a story as to why I am sitting here with a broken champagne glass and a bleeding arm when I was about to kiss Christopher a few minutes ago.

"Emma!" a familiar voice calls, "Emma where are you?"

I try to speak but only a weak sob comes out.

"Emmalina!" the voice calls again, "Emma please answer me! Where are you?"

I take a deep breath and try again, "I'm by the daisies," but I can already tell that my voice was too soft for anyone to hear.

"Emma, was that you?" the voice asks, "Emma, Emma, where are you? Please answer me!"

I ignore the searing pain in my arm, wipe the tears off my cheeks again with my blood-stained hand, and call out to the voice for the third time, "I'm by the daisies, come quick. Please" I think that my voice was loud enough, but I am certain that the word 'please' came out as a squeak.

The footsteps quicken, "Emma I'm coming, don't move!"

I see the shadow before I see the person but the thing is, I never did see the person. His left shoe appeared and then I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Sooooo, how was it? AHHHHHH Another cliff hanger! I am just so diabolical XD. Who do you think cut Emma's arm with the champagne glass? Why did Christopher leave? Who is the mysterious voice? Tell me what you guys think in the reviews! Speaking of reviews here are some from the 24 Special!  
**

**PinkPotterPanda- I know, regular chapters are really fun but the 24 special is supposed to be something to enhance the story! That's why we had a chapter from Andrew's POV last month and this month was diary entries! And I know, Carissa was such a jerk to Emma when they were little! I have never heard of anyone who liked the peach-orange color, but that's really cool!**

**Emmakate (Guest)- You're the first Alex/Emma shipper that I have heard from! That's so cool! and turquoise is such a pretty color too :)**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you soon (sooner than you think :D)**

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo, Rosie**

**_Question- Since it's almost time for an elimination, who do you think will be in the Elite, and who do you think will be Eliminated..._ **

** Here is the list of Men in the selection as of right now... **

**Justin Connor Trapp**

**Kaden Hale Eaton**

**Jaxon Clark Prescott **

**Brayden Levi Taylor**

**Alexander Micah Payne (Nickname- Alex)**

**Ryland Mark Snyder**

**Tyler Ryan Scott  
**

**Phillip Paul Mullis**

**Weston Zachary Freeman  
**

**Oliver Lane Newton**

**Spencer Colt Robinson  
**

**Lucas John Carpenter**

**Chandler Miles Holt  
**

**_Answer- You'll find out later XD_**

**1**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys! I really love this chapter! It's pretty long, and really descriptive. I really tried to challenge myself with the descriptions. I am super excited to hear what you guys think about it in the reviews! Without further ado, here in Chapter 18!**

* * *

"Run!" A voice screams behind me. I take off down the long pink corridor. Pain erupts all over my body and the corners of my already blurry vision start to fade away but I keep running. I don't look back; I just keep putting one foot in front if the other. Soon enough the pink corridor changes to a green corridor. I haven't turned, I haven't changed the direction that I am running so I just assume that the color change happens randomly throughout the hall. There is not a single window in this hall, there is no paintings either. The floor is a thick tan carpet and the walls are striped vertically of a dark shade of green and a lighter shade of green. The only source of light is from a small stick with a very small flame burning on the end of it.

As I keep running, the corridor changes to blue, then to purple and then to an obnoxious shade of orange. The end of the corridor is coming closer and closer with each step I take. I reach out towards the door at the end of the hall when I feel it. The corridor starts shaking profusely and any vision that I thought I had diminishes. I keep pushing forward trying to get on the other side of that door. The voice that told me to run is still echoing, either in my head or throughout the corridor: I can't tell... The foggy vision that I have isn't making the trek to the door any easier, the shaking of the room reaches an all-time high and the suddenly, I fall.

It felt like the floor was stripped out from under my feet and all I could do was scream. I thrashed my arms around trying to grasp into something to stop the falling but there was nothing to hold onto. Just me and the open air. The aching and pain that erupted all over my body went away almost immediately after the floor gave out. Even though I felt fine, the thought of crash landing on the ground scared the living hell out of me. I was screaming and trying so hard to stay calm but how calm can one be knowing that his or her death awaits them at the end of this fall? The white surroundings that I was falling into suddenly turn red. I feel like I have started to break into a fever and my head explodes into the worst migrane that I have ever had. Opening my eyes hurts more than it should and my head screams when I try and keep them shut. No matter what I do, the pain doesn't subside. I wish my mom was here, she would know what to do. As I start to think about my family I break out into tears.

"Mom," I cry out knowing she isn't there to hear me, "Mom, I need you."

The fever continues and the headache gets worse and worse. I start sweating profusely. The heat of the space in which I'm falling through and my fever are making my migraine more painful. Beads of sweat trickle down my forehead from my hair line and the salty water seeps into my eyes. I try to wipe them away but I can't feel my hands. My whole body has gone numb. At this realization, I scream. I don't like not being able to feel my limbs, I want to wipe the sweat out of my eyes but I can't, I have to keep them closed to stop the burning that happens when the salty liquid gets into my eyes. I keep screaming, trying to get away from this nightmarish place, to stop the pain, to get some relief, to feel okay again.

"Mom, Dad, Andrew, anyone," I call out into the red oblivion, "someone, please help me..." I trail off because my mouth doesn't seem to want to work anymore and when I think that I am going to suffocate here in this place, the red goes away and is replaced by a calming dark blue color. The sweat evaporates off my skin and the migraine that I was feeling is replaced by a smooth humming sound in my head. After a while of peaceful falling, I start to feel my arms and legs again. I don't have full range of motion but it's better than feeling nothing. I move my arms around trying to get used to the tingling of the nerves that are sprinting throughout my upper and lower arms. Soon, I realize, that I am not the only thing falling in this blue place. Raindrops are now surrounding me in a soft layer of water. I gaze out into the never ending blue-ness and I discover that the raindrops are only falling on me. Little beads of water are falling from my hairline and the tips of my fingers. I dared my eyes to look down but they didn't take me up on the offer. I wanted to see where the raindrops were falling after they drip off me. As I continued to look off into the deep blue oblivion, I started to feel a certain sadness crawl over me. I feel as though I will never be happy again. I think about all the mistakes that I have done over the years. With every breath I take I feel like I am breathing in water. Guilt and sadness wash over me and I want to cry. The only problem is that I can't, I don't have any more tears left to cry; all I have left is the immense melancholy-ness that I am feeling. I keep staring out into the blue space and I the raindrops that are trickling down my hand quicken as my vision slurs. I start to feel worthless and insignificant, like no one actually wants me as queen, like the eighteen years that I have lived were for nothing because no one really cares.

"No one really cares…" I say warily. When I hear myself say the words I feel frustrated and unhappy, "No one really cares!" I yell into the blue space.

When I hit an all-time low of sadness and guilt, my surroundings change to white. As I am falling, the guilt as sadness goes away and is replaced with freezing cold. All the rain and the sweat from the previous oblivion's are swept away and substituted with a bone chilling cold. The feeling that I just got back in my arms and legs are fading fast and I know that if I want to keep feeling them I have to keep moving. When I try and move my right arm it feels like I am trying to move a spaghetti noodle through Jell-O. The cold crisp air fills my once heavy lungs with a lightheartedness and I receive a second wind of energy. I thrash my arms and legs like I did in the previous white space and hope for the best. I continue to fight against the gelatin air when I feel myself slow down. My body goes from horizontal to upright and I land on my feet. My toes squish the ground and I feel the earth between my toes. I bend my knees and crouch down to the dirt. My fingers instinctively dig into the surface and I look up.

All around me there are mountains; mountains that have a purple hue and white caps. I am standing on the tallest one which, fortunately for me, has the flattest top. Scanning my surroundings, I realize that there is no one else with me, no one looking for me. I look up and see the white space that I fell through, squinting, I try and see the other colors or even the corridor that caused me so much pain but they were gone.

"Gotta keep pushing, gotta keep moving." I urge myself onward. Having just receive full range of motion in my body, I wobble a little bit trying to walk over the flat surface. With every step I take the edge of the mountain gets wider and wider and I make no progress. This doesn't make a difference to me because I keep walking.

After what seems like hours, my throat has reached the point where it is too dry to breathe. I look around and sit down on the nearest rock. After swallowing as much saliva as my mouth can make, I keep going. My mom was named 'America' because she is a fighter, I am named 'Emmalina' because I don't stop when the going gets tough. My dad's cousin, Emma-lee Station, was one of the few people he leaned on when my grandparents died. She was there for him because she had lost her Mother, Father, Husband, and both in-laws but managed to put a smile on her face every day. She told my dad that those tough times happen because the Lord believes you to be strong enough to shoulder them. Soon after my grandparents died, she was diagnosed with a severe lung disorder from living in Honduragua. She died before I was born and it tore dad apart. He vowed to always keep a smile on his face when the going gets tough and named me 'Emmalina' because he wanted to remember his cousin, Emma-lee Station.

It takes all my instincts to keep moving, I physically feel weak and then my right leg gives out, I know that I was a goner. I need water to keep moving and I have nothing of the sort. I crawl forward and keep moving at a pace that resembles a crab. Taking my mind off of the fact that I was probably going to die in this mountainous place, I counted the blades of grass that were scarcely scattered throughout the region.

1,2,3,4… I counted in my head.

5,6,7,8… I moved on to the next patch

9,10,11,12,13,14…. Crawling now on my elbows and knees I take several deep breaths before moving on.

37,38,39,40… I keep counting, it's the only thing making me sane at this point.

When I reach my tenth patch of grass is when I finally collapse. My right cheek collides with the ground and makes a thud. My heart beat starts to slow down and I feel at peace. I look back on my life with regret. Regret that I never took the chances to tell my dad how much I love him. Regret because my mom will never know how much I look up to her in every aspect. Regret because I will never see my brother and best-friend get married.

Regret because I never finished the selection.

My whole body shivers at the thought of leaving behind 13 men who will never know who received my heart. To be honest, I don't know who it would have been either, but I have some sort of an idea. Thinking about all the time I have spent with some of the guys I feel my lips curl up into a smile. Lucas was talented beyond belief, he knew how to make me laugh and cry in one sitting. He is so full of emotion that it waiting to be expressed. His music brings about another layer within him because it is so raw and truthful. His family sounds lovely and all in all, he would have been a wonderful husband.

Jaxon, the comedian. No matter where we are, what is going on, or who is with us he never ceases to make me smile and laugh. His heart is good and he knows how to control his emotions. To me, he is someone that doesn't let criticism get him down, who stands firm in his beliefs so that no one can sway him if he sets his mind to it. Jaxon Prescott is a wonderful wonderful person.

Tyler is your average boy. He has a pretty face and big beautiful eyes but he is different in the sense that he cares. Tyler genuinely cares about things. I remember the conversation that we had when he told me that when he was younger he believed that his stuffed animals had feelings. He thought that if he played with two and left the others out, their feelings would get hurt and they wouldn't want to play with him anymore. Tyler is sweet and innocent, but has the exterior of someone who is not to be taken for granted.

Phillip is a genius. I constantly find myself amazed by how much he knows. The problem with Phillip is that he doesn't have much depth after that. All his life he has done everything possible to get to the top of his academic fields. He has read so many books that it astonishes me when he is able to quote something from memory. Phillip and I have never really had any romantic connection, it is mostly platonic. He told me that he has always wanted to be a foreign country adviser. When the selection is over, I think that I will appoint him as my adviser over relations in Russiastan.

Oliver is the exact opposite of Phillip. At first I thought that he was trying to be funny, but then it started to get redundant. I would say something about constellations and he would make a confused face and question what the word constellation meant. I knew from the second date that I couldn't marry him. I just haven't had the heart to throw him out of the competition.

Brayden Taylor, he is nice and comfortable. He always is in my comfort zone and he makes sure that there is nothing awkward between us. He is smart and sensitive and sweet. I feel like nothing can go wrong when I am with him. His hair is always ruffled in the right way, but the thing about Brayden is that he is too unsure of himself. I try and support his ideas and beliefs but every time I do, he changes them and doesn't let me talk about the previous ones.

Chandler is someone who I am still unsure of. He has nice qualities, but I am still trying to figure out if he is here for me or the crown. That is the question that I hate, are they really here for me? I regret not being able to get to know Chandler more, I want to know his motives.

Kaden is shy, he is timid and he is an introvert. He doesn't really talk that much unless prompted to too, which could be a good thing as king. He told me that his older brother Kyle is more outspoken then he is. After he told me this he chuckled a bit to himself and said that Kyle took his outspokenness. Kaden is sweet and shy and nice and a kind person.

Spencer Robinson is here for the crown I know for sure. He always asks me about how heavy it feels on your head and every time we talk he has to bring up the position at least once. Spencer always tells me that he has _such_ great ideas for the country and that he could make Illea something so much better. I wish I had the chance to throw him out of the selection…

Weston is charming and funny, and he is a total flirt. I always find myself smiling when I am around him. It is like the first time I saw his picture, when he smiles it makes me feel happy and I can't help but smile too. He is charming and won the hearts of the Illean people almost instantly. He is suave and smart and kind and he would make a great husband, the only thing is that I regret not being able to see him again.

Justin is sporty, he loves the outdoors and I always find him walking in the gardens, he is sweet and loves his family but there is nothing deeper than that. I know that he wants to be a professional soccer player like Uncle Gerad so I can't bring myself to choose him as king and my husband when he doesn't want to do the job. It would be unfair to him and unfair to myself and Illea.

Ryland Snyder is the most sensitive person I know. He listens to me when I talk and he treats me like I am the only girl in the world. His big brown eyes are captivating and he looks as sweet as he is. Ryland and his family seem like such nice people and I have no doubt that I would be happy living the rest of my life with him. His caring nature makes him have sympathy and empathy in any situation and he upholds himself like a king.

Alex… Alex was my first kiss. He is sweet, caring, funny, cute, and romantic. He lights up a room by just walking into it. He never ceases to amaze me and he is truly an amazing person. When I hear his name my heart starts beating faster, he has that effect on me. His blonde hair is always perfect but I remember the one time that we stumbled across each other in the library that one morning at 3:00 a.m.. He was so casual and nice. I don't know how to describe him because he isn't just someone that I can see myself being with. He is someone that I want to be with. Alex has so many ideas for Illea and he acts so humble whenever he talks about them. He listens and knows more about me than any other person in the competition. Alex is going to make one girl very lucky someday, I just wish I had the chance to be that girl. The one thing I regret the most about my life would be never telling him tha

I lay on the top of the purple mountain with my heart beat getting slower and slower, the edges of my vision start to blur out and finally I close my eyes…

* * *

I open my eyes and see that I am in a tunnel, one end is singing and laughing and calling my name all within a white light; the other side is darker, there are people calling my name there as well but as a plea. I walk down towards the lighter end when I hear the faintest whisper….

"Emmalina, please wake up…" the voice says, "you can't leave me… please wake up… please…"

I walk towards the darker end and I hear footsteps, when they cease I hear a small sob.

The voice speaks again, "You can't leave your mom and dad, Emma… you can't leave me…" another sob escapes, "please wake up… I – I need you…"

As I walk towards the darker side, the singing gets louder and the lighter side is more intriguing. I hear a door close on the darker end and footsteps walking.

"I think it's time to leave," the voice of my dad speaks, "I will let you know if we receive any news."

A chair scrapes the floor and the voice answers, "Thank you King Maxon…". More footsteps and another door.

"Oh Em," my dad says, "You really are hurting that boy, you know." He chuckles to himself, "everyday he comes into this room and holds your hand. He begs to you to wake up…" His voice trails off but I want to hear more, I want to hear his voice...

I want to see my dad again but the closer I get to the darker side, the more pain I feel throughout my body. The closer I get to the lighter side, the pain drifts away. I have to decide whether I want to be painless and never see my family again or laden with pain and given the ability to see my family. I think of my name 'Emmalina Danielle Schreave' and I remember my dad's cousin Emma-lee. She never gave up when the going was tough and she was always there for her family. I muster up enough courage to brace myself for the aching and agony that I am about to feel. When I finally am ready, I walk through the dark end of the tunnel.

* * *

I open my eyes to see a white ceiling and tubes sticking out everywhere. I turn my head slightly, ignoring the immense aching, and see my dad standing next to the bed and his eyes wide open.

"Em – Emma," he stutters on his words. "You came back… You – you're here…" I try my best to make a confused look without letting the splitting headache erupting in my head get any worse. When dad sees my confused (or trying to look confused) face, he grabs my hand, "Oh Em," he begins, "You – you were…" he stops for a second and then looks down at the tube protruding from my left hand. When he looks back up he has tears in his eyes…

"You were dead."

* * *

**Sooooo, how was it? Ugh there were so many emotions running through me when I was writing this. I hope you guys liked it. I tried really hard to describe everything in detail so you could really feel what Emma was feeling. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Speaking of reviews, here are some reviews from the last chapter :)**

**ImagineInspire- I don't know who cut Emma... We will have to find out XD I hope you liked this chapter!**

**PinkPotterPanda- At least there isn't a big wait until next chapter! This cliff hanger is a little bigger then the other ones, Haha, Thank you for the sweet words!**

**Emmakate- We will have to see... XD **

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you on Sunday! **

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo, Rosie**

_**Question- What is your dream job?**_

_** Answer- Singer (cliche right? haha)** _


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I am so sorry about last week... It was Easter and I was with my family all weekend and away from my laptop! So I am planning to write another chapter today so that I can upload two chapter today, I mean, If that's ok with you haha! Anyways here is Chapter 19!**

* * *

"I was d-dead?" My voice croaks, it feels like I haven't tasted water in years.

My dad nods his head, the tears are streaming down his face as he pulls a chair next to the bed. He takes one of my hands that is laden with tubes filled with medication. He just stares at the heart monitor next to the bed as if he doesn't believe that it is actually moving. I just let him stare, I don't want to interrupt his happiness at the moment and my head starts to spin. I squeeze his hand to let him know that I am actually here, and he snaps his head around and looks me in the eyes.

"Em," he says and the tears are stilling coming in earnest, "I thought I'd lost you… I – I thought I lost my baby girl."

His words make me well up, I love my dad so much and I have never seen him this sad and happy at the same time. He lets go of my hand and wipes his eyes.

"Woah," he chuckles as he finishes dabbing at the corners of his eyes, "I'm going to go get your mother, I am sure that she want to see you." He smiles as he walks out of the room leaving the door open just a crack. The spinning in my head gets even worse so I decide to close my eyes for just five minutes…

* * *

My eye lids flutter open and I am met with the fiery red hair of my mother. She is reading over some paperwork and smirking at some figures from a chart. Thirty-seven look well on my mom, she doesn't have very many wrinkles or laugh lines and she is still physically fit. The only thing that has really gone downhill is her vision while reading. Long and short distances are fine but when she tries to read palace documents she has to pull out her brown cat-eye glasses.

Sitting in the chair next to the bed she sets down the paperwork on the bedside table and picks up her cup of either coffee or tea (I can never tell). Casually she looks over at me and then she almost chokes on her drink.

"Emma," she breathes, "Emma… My baby… Sweetheart how are you feeling?"

I give her the best smile I can muster up, "Oh I'm ready to run a marathon mom." She laughs and the age that was scarcely visible in her face melts away.

"I see that you haven't lost you sense of humor, young lady," she grazes my cheek and smiles, "But your skin color is quite pale. You may need something to eat."

The thought of food almost makes me throw up by itself. I shake my head, "No mom. I can't even think about food now."

She nods her head as the nurse walks in the room.

"Hello Princess Emmalina, my name is Charla and I'll be your nurse," she smiles as she look at the heart monitor and the bags full of fluids. She marks somethings down on her clipboard and then she turn towards me, "So how are you feeling? Truthfully."

"Um," I begin, trying to explain what I am feeling in words, "My head gets dizzy when I sit up for too long… Um…"

"Do you feel nauseous at all?"

"O-only when I think about eating."

"Hmmm," she scribbles on the clip board again and turns to my mom, "Queen America, what I recommend is to higher her dosage on this particular fluid," she points to a blueish-greenish bag, "so that will take the place of food for the time being. This should help her pigmentation and energy levels."

My mom nods, "Sounds wonderful Charla, thank you."

Charla nods and walks out of the room.

I look at my mom, "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened? I mean, what happened to me?"

She sets down the coffee mug and turns to face me in the chair. She looks into my eyes and begins the story. "Well, it was the night of the event and your father and I had just finished dancing when the nice young man named Alex walks up to us and asks about you. He wanted to dance with you but couldn't seem to find you anywhere. Your father told him to look in the gardens because you always seem to find your way there during diplomatic functions. He quickly thanked us and walked away." She takes a deep breath, "We didn't think twice about it until we saw him running back into the castle with you draped in blood. You father took you out of Alex's arms and ran to the hospital wing with you. I followed him with Alex and we both were silent the whole way down the hospital. We waited and waited for your father to come out of the examination room with news but it was hours before he came. He wanted to stay with you throughout the whole investigation process but it got to the point where he was getting in the way of the doctors. He came out and had blood down the front of his suit and tears down his cheeks. He turned to Alex and demanded to know what happened.

"Alex told us that he couldn't find you for the longest time and he was calling out to you, finally he heard a small squeaky voice coming from the area near the daisies and petunias. He ran as fast as he could but as soon as he got there you were unconscious and there were two dark figures standing over you each holding guns and wearing masks. One of the people, we think, was holding a tranquilizer gun and the other we know was hold a real one. As soon as the figures saw Alex they shot down three times. One bullet ended up in your already cut arm, one in your lower abdomen, and the last in your thigh. Alex ran over to you and picked you up out of the pool of blood and shattered glass and carried you into the room." The tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes as she continued, "We knew from what Alex told us that the chances of you surviving were low if not impossible but we kept talking to you and trying to get you to wake up. Alex probably spent most of his time in the hospital room just staring at you and begging you to wake up. The other members of the selected came as well but I don't think that they could stand you see you unconscious with so many IV's and tubes. Finally one day Alex and your father were in the room and the heart monitor stopped beating. The line went from rigid to straight and no noise came out of it. Alex broke down and started to beg you to wake up and plead that you wouldn't him. You father had to tell him to leave because he couldn't stand to see him in so much pain. You were officially dead for four hours, Emma. We thought that you would never light up the room again. But here you are and it is true that you are our miracle." She dabs the corners of her eyes and reaches out and squeezes my hand. "Alex is waiting to come in if you're up to see him."

She says his name and I feel better, I know that I want to see him but I also know that I am extremely tired and I need rest.

"Mom, can you hand me that napkin over there." I point to the napkin that is sitting limply on the bedside table, "and by any chance do you have a pen?" I ask as she hands me the napkin. She takes her pen from the stack of papers and lays it gently on top of the napkin.

I start to write a note to Alex.

_Dear Alex, _

_I heard the whole story. Thank you for saving my life, I have no other words to describe how much gratitude I have for what you did for me. I am sorry that I wasn't the best company whilst unconscious but I'd like to think that I was a great listener, right? Anyways, I would love to see you, how about tomorrow sometime. I will have someone send for you tomorrow and we can talk and enjoy the vibrant colors of this white hospital room together. _

_Thank you again, _

_Emmalina "Daniellina" _

I fold up the note and give it to my mom to give to Alex. I settle back down into the uncomfortable bed and slowly drift off into sleep…

* * *

**Soooooo, how was it? I am so excited to start writing more because I finally opened up the main source of the plot! haha anyways the chapters to come are going to be really fun and filled with some cool things to I hope you all are ready! Here are some reviews!**

**ImagineInspire: ;) **

**PinkPotterPanda: Haha I hope this explains some things :D and Thank you! I was trying to challenge myself last chapter!**

**Emmakate: hehehe, good guess :)**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I might see you later on today!**

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo, Rosie**

_**Question: If you could be a character in any book, who would you be and why?**_

_**Answer: Annabeth from the Percy Jackson Series because... Percy XD**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys! Here is Chapter 20 (HOLY COW!) , I hope that this makes up for the lack of chapters last week! Haha, Anyways, as you might have guessed, this chapter has a lot of Alex and Emma so this one is for all you Alex and Emma shippers :) Here is Chapter 20!**

* * *

Charla bustles around the room filling IV bags, marking charts on her clipboard, adjusting the bandages around my arm and thighs, and yelling at me for not drinking enough water.

"But Charla," I explain, "I'm just not thirsty right now."

"And I am not excited about seeing your thigh-wound, Princess, but some things are for greater causes so we must set aside our beliefs and follow directions." She glances up at me and the corners of her mouth tug into a smile.

Charla is about twenty-seven and she has a boyfriend names Sam. I like to tease her about him all the time because she gets so flustered and she blushes like crazy. She has been my nurse since I was admitted four days ago. Whenever I bring up Sam she always likes to turn the tables and bring up the selection. She knows that I don't like to talk about it so it gets me to shut up about her boyfriend really quick. Charla is sassy and sweet at the same time and I'm really happy that she is my nurse because she makes this bland hospital room burst with color. Literally, her scrubs are always neon colors and with some intricate pattern on them. For example, today she is wearing a hot pink, long-sleeved, scrub shirt with bright blue hearts all over it. She looks like cotton candy, but I have to admit that the bright colors look amazing on her darker complexion.

"I bet that you don't make Sam drink this nasty orange juice." I chide

She chuckles to herself and smiles, "Well Sam didn't get shot in three places while having an arm that was sliced open with a champagne glass, so…"

"Same difference, Charla." I smile back at her.

"What about Alex?" She asks.

I look at her confused, "What about him?"

"If he was sitting in the hospital bed and you had to take care of him and the doctor told you to make sure he drank plenty of fluids, would you nag him to do so?" she says matter-of-factly.

"Touché, Charla, Touché." I surrender and drink the dang orange juice. "Speaking of Alex. Do you think that you could go get the maid waiting outside the door?"

"How did you know that Naomi was there?"

"Charla, I've been a princess for many many years and I've lived with my parents for many many years, because I know them so well, I know that there is a maid outside that door along with a guard. It's probably one of the more trusted ones so I am guessing that it is either Officer Avery or Officer Danielson." I look at her and she shakes her head.

"Good guesses, but it's Officer Braxton." She laughs

"No!" I exclaim, "That was my third guess, I swear! Don't look at me like that Charla!"

She is shaking her head when she opens the door and calls for Naomi.

"Yes Princess?" Naomi asks.

I smile at her, "Nice to see you again Naomi, and I was wondering if you would sent someone to fetch Alexander Payne?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Oh and Naomi?"

"Yes, Princess?"

I look at her and soften my expression, "I may have just been dead only yesterday, but I still remember telling you to call me Emma, right?"

She laughs, "Of course, Emma."

"Much Better." And she closes the door.

Charla clears her throat and says, "OK now let's get your bandages changed so you don't have these raggedy old ones with blood stains on them."

* * *

The footsteps come before the person does as it did four nights ago. The hospital door slowly opens and Alex walks in. When I see him I get a happy almost giddy feeling. I feel like someone has lifted me off my feet and spun me around in a pile of rose petals. His bright blue eyes mirror mine with their constant intensity and the smile that tugs on the corner of his lips makes me melt into a puddle of feelings and emotion. Is this was love feels like? Oh my heart wonders…

He sees my eyes and steps into the room. Slowly he walks toward me as if I am a figment of his imagination.

I muster up a smile and say, "I'm really here you know."

His pace quickens and soon enough he wraps his arms as best he can around me. He is shaking and trembling and I can feel the pitter patter of the tears on the back of the hospital gown. He pulls away and looks me in the eyes and before I know what's going on, he pulls me into a kiss.

This makes up for all the times that I was falling through nothingness, this makes up for all the times that I was with someone else, this makes up for all the moments that I missed having with him when he was right next to me, this makes up for all my ignorance as to what I really feel for him.

When I saw Alex, I wondered what love is. When I kiss him, I know.

We pull away and I smile at him and say, "Hey guess what?"

He looks at me and says, "Wait, I have something first…"

"But I don't think that I can wait…"

"You're going to have to because what I'm about to tell you is more important than anything you are going to tell me."

"Oh no, I seriously doubt it."

"Yeah? You really do?"

"Most definitely. One-Hundred percent."

"Now I am doubtful." He gives me that devious smile and I can't help but surrender.

"Fine," I exhale, "Go first."

He looks at me and says, "I think I love you." His cheeks instantly turn red and my heart flutters.

I look at him and say, "Well here is the thing…"

His eye brows raise in confusion, "What thing…"

"I know I love you."

The smile that once tugged on the corners of his lips breaks out into one brighter than the sun.

"No way." He challenges.

"Way."

"You can't be serious."

"Dead Serious."

His smile instantly drops, "I never want to hear you say that word again."

"Alex, I'm – I"

He takes my hand, "Emma, there are nights when I can't the picture of you laying in a pool of blood and shattered glass out of my head; I see those men shoot you over and over again; I hear you unconsciously whispering for your mom, dad, brother, and on occasion me; you don't know how large the effect that the word 'dead' has on me. The one person that I could never emotionally let go of was about to be ripped from my grasp and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't carry you out of your vegetative state like I did from the pool of blood. I saw the heart monitor stop, I hear the consistent beep. That haunts me, it makes me feel like I failed. I failed to keep you safe, I failed to love you the way that you deserve to be loved."

Only now am I aware of the tears streaming down my face. I take my hand out of his grasp and caress his cheek, I guide his head closer to mine and I capture his lips with my own. This situation isn't perfect, I am not perfect one bit and neither is he, but together we are perfect. This kiss reveals all of imperfections that we are. We slow down and finally I decide that I need to breathe.

"I love you," I whisper, not sure if he can hear me.

"I love you more." He replies in the same tone.

The door opens and Charla walks in, "Mr. Alex, I do believe that lunch is being served and if you tell me that you are not hungry I will smack you with this clipboard. You have missed too many lunches already, hun." She adds after Alex tried to interject.

"Yes, Charla, mother knows best," He teases as he walks out the door

"And you best believe it honey!" Charla replies.

"Bye Emma," He says as the door closes.

"Bye," I call after him even though he probably can't hear me.

Charla turns to me and says, "Sugar, you have that boy wrapped around your finger. Now let's get you cleaned up and we can try some Jell-O, how does that sound?"

I blush and agree. Charla changes my bandages and I try to stomach some cherry Jell-O, I finish about half of the cup when I feel immensely full. Charla advises me to try and sleep so I settle down In the bed and close my eye.

* * *

I wake to the sounds of voices and my eyes flutter open. I see my parents talking in chairs next to the bed. My dad is the first one to notice me and he smiles.

"Good morning, Sunshine." He says calmly, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a million bucks, dad." And he laughs.

My mother turns to me and asks, "Did you ever get to talk to Alex, sweetheart?"

I smile at them, "Yeah, I did." I rememeber the events of yesterday and I continue, "Oh mom, dad, I wanted to tell you something."

"Hmm?" My mom questions as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Well… Um… I – uh, well… um"

"Emma you can tell us anything," My dad interjects.

"I love Alex." I blurt out.

They both look at me with wide eyes and then then look at each other. They always do this thing where they look at each other and have "conversations", it seems weird t everyone but they seem to know what each other's point of view is at the end of them.

My mom is the first one to speak, "Emma, honey, there are still twelve other men here, you can't possibly rely on the feelings of one person."

I almost don't believe the words that I am hearing. My parents are the most famous Love-At-First-Sight couple there is. Now they are telling me that I the feelings that I have aren't genuine.

I turn to my father, who still looks shocked, and say, "Dad you know how I am feeling. You knew when you first met mom that she was the person you were going to marry. You knew you loved her." His expression changes a bit.

"What does love feel like, Em?" he questions.

I look at the ceiling and think about what I feel when I see Alex, "It feels like I am on this rollercoaster and the sky is his eye color. I am floating on a cloud and his voice echoes around me like a melody. It feels like your falling but you know that you will never hit ground. It is this feeling that you are spinning around in rose petals, but at the same time you are afraid of the thorns. You are afraid that this is a figment of your imagination. You are always afraid that the other person is going to walk up to you and tell you that he never ever liked you or felt the same way." I take a deep breath, "All in all, Love is a beautiful fear."

"America," he says as I finish my last statement, "She knows."

"I know Maxon, I know." My mom replies, not looking away from me.

* * *

**Sooooo, how was it? I love Charla's character, she seems so real and down to earth. I am so glad that you guys like Alex! I hope you guys didn't get too run over with the feels today, a lot of information and emotions was dumped on you! Here are some reviews from this morning!**

**EmmaKate: Aww thank you so much! Your review was so sweet! **

**PinkPotterPanda: Haha, in time, in time, more information will come! :D**

**ImagineInspire: I'm glad that you are a shipper of Emma and Alex! We will discover information in time... XD**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I will see you next week! **

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo, Rosie**

_**Question: Who do **_**you**_** think shot Emma?**_

_**Answer: ...**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry about leaving you all hanging for a while there! I had exam week and then the ACT and all sorts of crazy things the past two weeks! Now I'm back and I can't wait to hear what you all are going to review! Without further ado, here is Chapter 21!**

* * *

Charla says that this afternoon I'll be moved to my room. I'm pretty excited about it, but I will miss her desperately.

She walks through the door to my room and is rolling in a wheel chair.

"Charla," I acknowledge, "I don't think that the wheelchair is necessary."

She smiles and chuckles, "The lady with the bullet hole in her thigh says that she doesn't need a wheel chair. Emma, sugar, that one is going down in my books for 'Most Outrageous Statement Made by a Patient.'"

I concede, mostly because I don't want to give her a hard time after all that she's done for me.

* * *

After a struggle to get in the wheel chair and my thigh and abdomen burning with pain, I finally reach my room. It feels good to be in my own bed surrounded by my pillows and teddy bear. When my head hits the pillow, I instantly fall asleep…

_I'm walking through a clearing when another figure appears next to me. He has dark dark hair and striking green eyes. I look at him and smile, his eyes meet mine and he returns the smile as well. _

"_Emma," Christopher says._

"_Christopher," I reply, the smile still on my face. _

_He walks toward me and scoops me up in his arms. It feels like I am supported by the world and I could never be let down. He spins me around and I feel like I'm flying, I spread my arms and feel the wind underneath them. It's magical. _

_When the spinning stops he sets me on the ground and we sit together. I have so many things that I want to know, so many things that I want to hear. I'm about to ask a question when my eyes snap open_.

Christopher is standing in my room.

I gasp, "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't mean to startle you Emma." He looks worried.

"No no, I mean… it's just… never mind." I obviously can't tell him I was dreaming about him.

He walks across the room, "What?"

I look down and see my pink fluffy bed spread and I start to feel embarrassed, "I have so many questions for you." I look up and see that his gaze has stiffened.

"Go ahead, ask away."

I take a deep breath, "Why did you leave me when I was attacked?" the question that haunts me is out in the open and I can feel my eyes water. I had never felt so alone in my entire life, until the night the he left me in the gardens to bleed.

He looks down at his hands, "Emma, I – I don't know. I just was afraid that if your parents came and saw me, they would accuse me of hurting you."

A tear escapes, "No they wouldn't, they would have thanked you." I look up at him, "I thought that you cared about me."

He stares at me for a long time. The silence between us is so thick that you could scoop through it with a spoon. I am about to say something when he finally answers me. "Emma, I do care about you, I couldn't stand to see you lying in a pool of blood and broken glass. It physically pained me to see you like that. I couldn't stand it, so I left."

"I felt so alone, Chris."

The edges of his mouth turn up, "I like that."

"What," I question.

"When you call me 'Chris' it's different from 'Christopher', but it's a good different."

I wipe a tear away from my eyes. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you, it was wrong of me."

He silently laughs, "no Emma you have every right to be upset, I would be if I were in your shoes." He looks at me earnestly, "You need rest,"

He doesn't move, he is still sitting on the side of my bed, watching me. I look into his green eyes and I feel a pull. I lean towards him and he does the same and before I know what's happening, his lips crash against mine. He tastes like the bitterness of coffee with the lingering taste of sugar. He reaches up and cups the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. I run my fingers through his black hair, so soft and fragile. I smile against his lips and he does the same. We touch foreheads and my eyes are still closed. He leans me down so I am laying down on my bed. He takes the pink comforter and pulls it around my shoulders.

"Sleep well, Emma." He bends down and kisses my forehead and the tip on my nose.

I am asleep before I hear the door close.

* * *

"I can't do it Naomi, I – it hurts too bad." I whimper as my maid tries to help me to my feet.

Her grip tightens on my, Come on Princess, you can do it, I am right here." She holds my arms out in front of me and I try my best to stand up from my bed.

The pain is almost blinding, but I continue to stand up, knowing that I have to try my best. After a few moments, I stabilize myself and I open my eyes, Naomi has let go and I am standing on my own. I smile at my head maid as she has tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Naomi," I say.

She hastily wipes her eyes, "It's just, I never – I, I remember you unconscious for so long. Now you are standing on your own and it makes me so proud of you Emma." The tears pool again.

"Naomi," I repeat. I want to walk over to her and give her a hug, but my legs feel as though they are going to give out any second. Ungracefully, I sit down on my bed and try to blink away the black spots that arose in my vision.

Naomi quickly starts fussing over me and I start to laugh.

"What is it Princess?" she inquires.

The laughing continues, I am trying so hard to stop because it hurts my stomach where I was shot but it just won't happen. "Nothing, nothing I just can't seem to stop." The giggling continues.

The door to my room busts open and I see my mom walk in. She looks worried, "Emma, what are you laughing about."

When I see her red hair I am immediately stuck with a memory, the though hits me like a bus.

"_Your mom and my dad knew each other… They would meet in her tree-house and talk until sunrise; she would bring him food because he would always sacrifice his own meals to his siblings… He ended up getting chosen for the draft; he always said that there were three places that you went to if you were part of the draft: The palace, the provinces, or New Asia. By chance, he was chosen to be at the palace… … he worked in the palace for the duration of the selection. Once the selection was over and King Maxon chose, he was given an offer to be promoted to the head of security, he declined. He once told me that it was because he couldn't bear to see the tree-house girl. I then put the pieces together."_

I look up at the red hair of my mother, and I am furious. Why would she do this to my father? I bet he doesn't know about her and Christopher's dad's relationship. I bet she kept it a secret to win the selection. Does she still talk to him? Does he still love her? Is she only with my dad to be queen? Why, if she loves Chris's dad is she still here?

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with." I snap, turn away from her.

If she wanted Chris's dad more than my dad…

_Did she ever love me? _

* * *

**Dun Dun DUHHHHHHH, Haha ok here are some reviews! **

**ImagineInspire- I'm so happy that you like Emma and Alex :D :D And I have no idea! Maybe something like Alexandalina? I'm pretty bad with ship names, as you can probably tell, ahah!**

**PinkPotterPanda- Thank you so much! Are you dutch? If so, that's amazing!**

**Baacooon- 1. Thank you so much, you're too sweet! 2. And Alex and Emma are adorable together aren't they! 3. I love you username :)**

**Guest- Thank you, I wanted to incorporate "Love is a beautiful fear", because that was how America described her love for Maxon in "The One", So I thought that if Emma said it, her parents would know that she was really in love. :)**

**Anonymous- Are you referring to when she met Lucas before she was "supposed to"? If so then she met him in the Great Room :) I didn't write about Emma and Alex's meeting in the library, haha, sorry for the confusions :)**

**Emmakate- Your wish is my command! **

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl and I'll see you next Sunday!**

**Happy Reading**

**xoxo, Rosie**

**Question- Has a book ever made you cry? If so, what are they called?**

**Answer- Ok this trilogy I finished this week but it's "The Infernal Devices" by Cassandra Clare. I never ever ever cry during book, I tear up, but I never cry. Clockwork Princess had my in full on sobs. There were tears everywhere and I cried so much. I never thought that I could be attached to characters so heavily. Alas, I was a complete mess. If you haven't read the infernal devices, YOU HAVE TOO! They are amazing!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys! How was your week? It's Mother's Day so happy mother's day to all your moms! Today's chapter is super cute, and if you cry easily... Well, if I were you, I'd grab some tissues near the end. Anyways, without further ado... Here is chapter 22! (Hey, that rhymes!)**

* * *

I'm sitting at my desk working on a budget plan. Every time I think I get the numbers right, I double check my work and I end up with a different number.

"Ugh," I say to myself, "These are never going to work."

I keep going until I finish the plan. I look over my work again and I finally get the same number. I carefully stand up and slowly walk over to the table near the window of my office. I pour myself some tea and I sit in one of the cushioned chairs.

I'm healing nicely but I'm constantly sore; getting shot in your abdomen isn't the most comfortable thing. I sip my tea and read over the new security plan. When dad found out that two gunmen were able to sneak into the palace, he was livid. He is tripling the security around the perimeter.

"A little excessive," I mumble to myself when I hear a knock on my door.

I stand up and straighten the imaginary creases on my yellow day dress.

"Come in," I call as I walk back to my desk.

Riley walks in the room carrying a stack of papers, "Here you go Emma, King Maxon wanted you to read these over."

I smile up at my maid, "Thank you Riley, and if it isn't a burden, would you mind fetching more Chamomile tea please?"

"It would be my pleasure," and she walks out of the room.

I look at the stack of papers and sigh, why does dad always have to give me so much work? I probably shouldn't complain because he has loads more work than I do. I look at the stack of papers again and I surrender to defeat. I pick up my phone and call Carolena.

Three rings and she picks up, "Hello?"

"Carolena! Oh my goodness I'm so glad to hear your voice!" I exclaim.

"Emma! How are you? I saw the news and I was going to call but my mom said not to bother you."

I laugh – at the expense of my stomach – and reply, "I mean, I'm doing alright but I'm still pretty sore."

"I would bet so!" She chuckles back.

"So how are the endangered species of Brazilentina?" I inquire, remembering her dreams as a wildlife biologist.

She gasps on the other end, "You didn't hear?"

I sit up in my office chair, "I didn't hear what?"

"Oh Emma, Maria wants to become a doctor and help out poorer allies, so she dropped out of the line for heir."

"What about Juan?"

"Juan was married last year to Paulina, they live in one of smaller sectors and they run a stamp business. You know that Juan was never really fit to be king."

"So does that mean?"

"Yes! Mom and Dad announced that I am the heir to the throne!"

I throw my hand over my mouth, "Carolena that is amazing! I am so happy for you!"

"We will be ruling together!"

"I know," I exclaim, "Do you have a partner in mind?"

She snorts, "Well there is this one guy..."

"Spill it."

Carolena tells me about Nicholas, someone that she met when she went on a retreat to learn about the endangered species of Brazilentina. They hit it off instantly and they have been dating for about three months.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask somewhat hurt.

"Oh Emma," she says, "It wasn't very serious until about a week ago. You know that I'm not the romantic type but when Mom and Dad said that I had to find a suitor, he volunteered."

I relax a little bit, "Carolena I am so happy for you, you are going to make an amazing queen! And Nicholas sounds amazing, I can't wait to meet him."

She starts giggling on the other end of the phone.

"What?" I ask.

"So tell me about the selection, anyone standing out yet?"

"Ugh," I moan into the phone, "It's so confusing, there is this one guy, his name is Alex, and I could really see myself with him."

"Does he love you?"

"Yeah, and I um…" I trail off.

"You what?" She pushes.

"I may have told him that I love him too…" I sigh into the receiver.

She squeals so loud that I have to hold the phone away from my ear, "Emma that's great! Are you ending the selection?"

I close my eyes, "Well the thing is that… Um – well – there's another guy."

"Who, who, who?"

"You know for an introvert and future queen, you're really pushy." I tease.

"Oh Emmalina Schreave, I am your best friend, spill the details."

"His name is Christopher, and he isn't in the selection…"

"What is he, a son of a business owner, grandson of an advisor?"

"No," I say, "He is a palace guard."

The line goes silent.

"Carolena?" I call into the receiver, "Carolena?"

"I'm here, and I see why you were so slow to tell me."

"Yeah, he is a really great guy." I say, "I really like him."

She perks up again, "Well who do you like more? Alex or Christopher?"

I groan, "See I don't know! Alex is sweet and charming and he never oversteps my boundaries. He is funny and when we hold hands or kiss it's like fireworks. His blue eyes are marvelous and they always captivate me, he is like a breath of fresh air. On the other hand, Christopher is strong and protective. I feel safe when I'm around him, he is nice and sweet too. When we hang out and kiss it feels like a warmth spreading throughout my body. Christopher is like a shield around me, he is always there."

"Wow, you have a big decision."

"Yeah I know," I sigh, "I can see myself with both of them but I can only choose one."

"Have you talked to your parents about them?"

I snort into the phone, "God no, if they heard that I was in love with a palace guard they would send me away and send out search parties to find their real daughter."

I can hear her shrugging through the phone, "Maybe it's worth a try."

Carolena doesn't know about Mom, she doesn't know that Mom doesn't love me. She doesn't know that my mother is only with my father to be queen. Without dad, America Schreave would have still been a five.

"No I – I can't," I stutter, "This is my future, so I have to make the decision."

"That makes sense," she says surrendering, "Emma, I would love to keep talking with you darling but Nicholas is on his way to the palace and he should be here any second."

"Alright, Carolena." I smile.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I don't care what time at night."

"I'll take your word for it, thanks again Carolena."

"Bye Emma."

The line goes dead.

* * *

I look out of my bed room window and wish that I could go outside, but I can't even walk too far without having to sit down because my legs hurt. You always read about rehabilitation from almost-deathly wounds in books and stories but you never really think about it unless it happens to you.

My conversation this morning with Carolena makes my decision no easier. She is my best friend and I love her to death, but she doesn't know about the whole family situation that is going on. I look at the stack of papers on my bedside table, they are waiting to be read.

I pick up the phone in my bedroom and I call the only palace number that I can remember.

"Hello?" Alex answers the phone.

I sigh a relief, "Alex, thank goodness you picked up."

"Emma, are you ok?" He sounds worried.

"No, no, everything's fine." I reassure, "I just wanted to talk to you. To hear your voice."

I can hear him exhale, "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"I'm sorry," I smile at his worry

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I just want you to be here."

"Where are you?"

"In the palace."

He starts chuckling, "Man, here I was thinking that you were in New Asia or something."

"Ha-ha, I'm in my room for your information."

"Do you want me to come pay you a visit?"

I smile, "Well you would have to jump on the next flight to New Asia, and you could be here in less than thirteen hours." He laughs into the receiver, "But yes, I want you to come."

"I'll be there soon," he says before he hangs up the phone.

I sit up in my bed and I start reading one of my favorite books. It is about three minutes later when I hear the knock on my door.

"Alex?" I call.

"Yeah, it's me." His voice is muffled by the heaviness of the door

I stand up, slowly of course, and walk over to his voice. Grabbing the handle I steady myself so that I don't fall and I pull open the door.

When I see Alex standing there I immediately fall into his arms. His embrace makes me feel warm and loved. He kisses my hair and I melt into his chest. He is our inches taller than I am (even in heels!). His always-perfect blonde hair is disheveled and his shirt is untucked. He looks like a perfect mess. My perfect mess.

"Hey now," he says gently, "Tell me what's going on?"

I sigh into his chest, my voice is muffled by the suit jacket,"Everything is going wrong."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head, "I just want you to hold me."

I can hear the smile in his voice, "Gladly darling."

We stand in my doorway embracing until my leg starts to hurt. Alex helps me over to the cushioned couch near the fireplace of my bedroom. I sit down and curl up next to him. He flips the switch and the fire roars to life. My favorite place to be? In Alex's arms.

We don't talk for the longest time, I just sit there and he strokes my back; occasionally he moves a rogue piece of hair away from my face.

He tilts my chin up to look at him, "Do you want to talk about it now?" He asks after I've calmed down significantly.

I nod my head and begin the story about my mom. Recounting the conversation with Christopher without mentioning the relationship that we had is hard, but I manage to make it through. Alex listens throughout the duration of the story, and when the tears starts to fall, he wipes them away from my eyes. I finish the tale, "You probably think I'm crazy now…"

"No," he shakes his head, "Never, I understand how you could think like that but it does seem a bit irrational. I believe that your mother had feelings for this man, but those feelings were in the past. I believe that when she married your father, she buried the love that she once had for the gentleman back in Carolina. If your mother didn't love your father, why would you be here?"

I give him a weak laugh, "I don't know what you see in me," I wipe the tears away from my cheeks, "I'm a mess."

"Emma, I already told you that I love you. And you're my mess." He smiles down at me as he moves my hair away from my wet cheeks.

"Your love is blind." I shake my gaze away from him, "because any rational person would have left this competition without another thought."

Alex forces me to look at him, "You wonder what I see in you, well with your imagination and all you exaggerated perfections, I would be a lunatic to not be in love with you. My love is like rain, washing away all your insecurities and troubles, making them float away like paper cups and gum wrappers into a sewer. When I hug you, I hold my world in my arms. When I kiss you, I feel at home. All my smiles begin and end with you, Emma." He shrugs, "So no, my love is not blind. My love for you is greater than any insecurity you will ever have."

I don't remember when the tears started to fall but they are noticeably visible now, "Alex I don't know what to say."

"Tell me you love me, Emma." He pleads.

I look him intently in the eyes, "You know, Alex. My parents always tell me to follow my heart. Whenever I do, it leads me to you. You know me in a way that no one ever has. You opened me up to a world that I never knew existed. You drive me insane because of how adorable you are, and you push me to my boundaries. You play to the beat of my heart and the pulse in my veins. When I sit next to you, it's like taking a sip of eternity, the sun, the stars, and the sky have never tasted so good." I can see his eyes glistening, "When I see you walking towards me, I still get those stupid butterflies; and out of all the moments in my seventeen years on this planet, the ones that I have spent with you are my favorite. It is simple enough to say that when I met you, I actually fell for you before I realized that I did. And Alex. I still fall for you. Every. Single. Day."

The words barely left my mouth before his lips met mine. When I told Carolena about the fireworks, they never burned as brightly as they burned tonight. His lips are soft and the match mine with the same amount of intensity and passion.

I pull away, breathing hard, "What did you have for dinner?"

He smiles at me, "Steak and mashed potatoes."

I giggle, "I thought so."

I find his mouth again, this time we start slower. He deepens the kiss and I feel like I am on a roller coaster, who needs breathing when you are on this ride. Oh wait. I do. Oxygen.

We break apart again, and I look Alex in the eye, "I love you." I say simply.

He reaches up and cups my cheek, I lean into his strong hand, "If I could give you one thing in life, Emma, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes. Only then would you realize how special you are to me."

I smile at him and the crackle of the fire replaces silence. His arms snake around my wait and I lean into him.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"If I had my life to do over, I would find you sooner so I could love you longer."

He kisses my hair, "Emma, I want to hold your hand, laugh at your jokes, walk by your side, snuggle you on the couch, look into your gorgeous blue eyes, talk about anything and everything, watch cheesy movies with you, have obnoxious snowball fights, argue and fight with you to remember that what we have will endure the toughest moments, and most importantly I want to kiss your lips every single day."

I relax into his body and I realize how mine fits perfectly with his. It is like we were made for each other.

I think about my conversation with Carolena, and I think about Christopher. I decide that tomorrow I have to go and tell him that it will never work out. No one is too old for fairy tales, and Alex is my Prince Charming.

To love is nothing.

To be loved is something.

To be loved by the person you love is everything.

"Alex?"

"Emma?"

"I just want you to know that there isn't one person in the whole entire world that I want more than I want you."

I can feel his chest when he laughs, "What about in outer space?"

I smile, "Oh there's where you have your biggest competition."

"I should probably step up my game then."

I snuggle into him, "No, I think you are doing just fine."

The crackle of the fire and the rise and fall of his chest makes my eye lids droop.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you, Alex."

* * *

**Soooo, How was it? I absolutely LOVED writing the dialogue for this chapter. The conversation between Emma and Carolena is exacly like a conversation I would have between my best friend and myself. And of course, the Alex and Emma part... Can anyone think of a ship name for them? Because I'm really bad at ship names, haha! AND THE HEIR CAME OUT ON TUESDAY AND HOLY FREAKING CRAP THAT ENDING. MY HEART LITERALLY SHATTERED. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, WELL YOU NEED TOO! Here are some reviews. **

**Baaacooon- I had to test your feelings there! I hope this clears some things up! And please don't let your head explode! That would hurt!**

**Guest- Me Too! I love Maxon and America! and Teal is such a pretty color!**

**ImagineInspire- No Way! I'm Totally jealous! I read your review while I was in school and it took like every fiber in my body to not squeal! I probably would have said the same thing, ahaha! I hope the update lived up to your expectations XD**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl and I'll see you next week!**

**Happy Reading!**

**xoxo, Rosie. **

**Question- Do you like Alex and Emma?**

**Answer- Duhhhh, I created the characters? I hope I like them! XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry that I didn't update on Sunday, I didn't feel like the chapter was complete and I didn't want to post something that wasn't up to my standards! This chapter is pretty long and I am so excited about the content! I can't wait so see your reviews! Without further ado, here is chapter 23!**

* * *

I wake up and rub my eyes. I look around and I realize that I'm on my couch in my room. I laugh as I think about Alex and last night.

Alex.

Where is he? I look around and I see a note on the coffee table. I pick it up and unfold it.

_Emmalina Daniellina,_

_ I left last night around three a.m., I didn't _

_ want anyone to find us on the couch. Thank _

_ you for such a great evening, I had so much_

_ fun spending time with you. Please if you_

_ ever need anything, at any hour, I am just a _

_ phone call away. Thank you again and I hope_

_ to see you soon. _

_ I love you, _

_ Alex _

I blush after I finish the note and I fold it up and slip it in my drawer with all the other notes that I accumulated from the selection. I decide that today I am going to make an elimination on tonight's episode of The Capital Report. I think that I know who I want to end up with.

For once in my life, this selection is becoming more clear.

I close the drawer and look up at my cork board. I look at all my photos from my camera and then I see a note card.

_You said this was your favorite color, so I hope _

_that I'm right. Thank you for tonight and I am _

_counting down the seconds until Wednesday. _

–_C_

"Christopher," I breathe. I have to talk to Christopher today. I look at the note and remember our date by the pond and how he let me win in our horse race.

I shake my head trying to get the image out of my head, I love Alex. Not Christopher.

"Princess Emmalina." I voice calls from behind me.

I turn around, "Hi Naomi. Riley." I nod to my maids.

"Your Highness, we have a dress for you to wear." They glance at a garment bag on the chair.

I smile at them, they are always able to turn my mood around. "Thank you."

They unzip the bad and I see the most gorgeous day dress that they have created. It is mint green with a white sweetheart neckline. I step into it and I feel more like a princess. The dress hits right above my knee and the skirt is as soft as a kitten. I twirl around and smile at my maids.

"Thank you so much ladies, this is absolutely wonderful."

Naomi blushes and Riley giggles. They start to work on my hair, pinning it up into a lightly curled ponytail. I close my eyes as Riley move their fingers through my light blonde hair and Naomi slips on white ballet flats.

When they finish I stand up and look at myself in the mirror.

"Thank you so much," I gush at my talented maids.

I give each of them a hug and rush down to the guard's corridor.

* * *

I reach Quarter 24A, and lift my hand to knock. My knuckles are about to hit the door when I hear voices on the other side. I turn around and start walking away when I hear the door open.

"Emma?" A deep voice calls.

Stopping in my tracks, I look over my shoulder and see Christopher walking towards me.

"What are you doing here?" he asks as he takes my hands.

I look into his marvelous green eyes, "I wanted to talk to you."

He smiles and the moment seems perfect until…

"Oh Christopher," a shrill voice calls from the doorway. I look past Christopher to see the one person that I was not expecting to see.

Carissa Quiddity.

I glare at Christopher, "What is _she_ doing here?"

He stutters, "Emma, it's—it's not what it looks like."

I shake my head, "I should have known, I should have freaking known! I can't believe you would lead me on!"

I start to walk away when I feel him grab my upper right arm. "Emma, stop, you don't know the whole story."

I turn around and will the tears in my eyes to go away, "Christopher, I know enough."

"No you don't!" He yells as his grip gets tighter, "Let me explain."

I stop and take a deep breath, I say quietly, "Explain quickly, I have other things to do today."

He leads me through the door of his quarters and I sit down on the small couch opposite from the chair that Carissa was sitting in.

Christopher exhales loudly as he sits down in another chair and he starts to explain, "Carissa and I met at the dignitaries' dinner a few weeks back. She asked for a dance and as a guard I am not supposed to refuse. We were dancing and afterwards I found you and we went on a walk. I'm pretty sure you remember that?"

I snort, "Yeah, I don't think one can forget getting shot."

He continues, "After words, Carissa sent a letter to me asking if she could see me again. I told her that I was semi-involved with someone else but she was very persistent. She visited today to ask me to reconsider her offer and my relationship. I wanted to talk to you about where we stand and – "

Carissa jumps up from her chair, "The girl you're involved with is _her_?"

Christopher nods his head, "It's more complicated than that, Carissa. Please sit down."

She sits down in her chair and gives me a death glare, I return the gesture and absentmindedly rub the scars on the palm of my hands from her little trick with the roses.

"Christopher," I nudge, "Please continue."

He sighs, "I was leaving to ask you where I stand. I know you have the selection, and you haven't been making any eliminations, so I was wondering if you would ever end the selection for me?"

I look down at the ground and think about Christopher, the pond, the roses, the horses, his green eyes. I also remember Alex and the observatory, the hospital room, when we first met, my room last night. I look into Christopher's eyes and I see a love for a brother, when I look into Alex's eyes I see a love of a lifetime.

I take a deep breath and answer, "Christopher, I am a princess – "

Carissa snorts, "Like we didn't already know."

Christopher shushes her, "Carissa, let Emma finish."

"What I was saying was," I continue, "I am a princess and I need someone who is always by my side for better or for worse. I need someone who is willing to carry me through any trials and tribulations that I may face during my future rule. I need someone who is able to be a father to the future heirs of the country.

"I need someone who I can love with all my heart, all my life." I take another deep breathe, "I look at you and I see love, not love of a soulmate, but love of a brother. I love you like I love Andrew. I care about your safety and I care about your wellbeing. With that being said, I have also found someone through the selection that I love wholly, and I think that I belong with him."

Christopher looks at the ground, "I understand, Thank you, Emma for at least giving me a chance. I love you, but I can see it clearly now, that my love for you is like a sister as well. Just remember that if this person hurts you in any way, they will have to answer to me."

I laugh, "Thank you, Christopher." I stand up and straighten my dress. He stands up as well and I walk over to him and he wraps his arms around me. Even if Andrew is in Italy, I know that I have another brother who will be there for me over here.

* * *

The studio is bustling with people fixing their hair and touching up makeup. I am standing over in a corner review my speech for the evening. My hands tremble and my heart is beating so fast I'm afraid it will fall out of my chest. Tonight is the biggest elimination I will make in the competition. I told my parents that I wanted to take the number down to three and they were shocked to say the least. After explaining my reasoning behind my decision, they agreed. I told the eliminated that they were out of the competition before the report, in order to make sure that there wasn't going to be any harsh reactions on live national television.

I hear The Capital Report music and I take my seat next to my dad. Gavril Fadaye is standing off to the side and when he hears the last bit of the national anthem he rushes on stage.

"Good Evening Illea!" He voice booms, "Tonight we have a very special edition of The Capital Report. Princess Emmalina Schreave has an announcement and we will be chatting with a few of The Selected tonight as well!" The applause is overwhelming, "I know, I know you're excited, so without further ado, here is Her Highness Princess Emmalina!"

I stand up and smile at Camera F like Gavril told me to do, then I walk over to the podium. I wave to the room full of Illean citizens and then I look into Camera H.

I take a deep breath and begin, "Thank you, Gavril, for the warm welcome. As my selection is progressing and I am becoming more familiar with the gentlemen, I realize that there are somethings that I am looking for in a potential partner. After determining this, I came to the decision that an elimination is long overdue. Due to my procrastination on the dismissal of some of The Selected, this elimination will be larger than the rest.

"The Men I will be eliminating are Justin Trapp, Kaden Eaton, Jaxon Prescott, Brayden Taylor, Ryland Snyder, Phillip Mullis, Weston Freeman, Oliver Newton, Spencer Robinson, and Chandler Holt. Thank you to all of these gentlemen for participating and I wish you all happiness and fortune in your lives."

I turn away from the podium and sit opposite from Gavril on the cream sofa.

"Thank you Princess, that was a hefty elimination," He says.

I nod, "I know, due to my absence I felt like it was long overdue."

Gavril nods, "How are you recovering Your Highness?"

Of course the day after I was shot all the tabloids were filled with news stories and information about my condition. Everyone in the country knows about my injuries.

"I am recovering very nicely, Gavril. I still cannot move as quickly as I used to but I am working at it and hopefully I will be back to normal very soon." I beam.

Gavril claps his hand together and says, "Wonderful! Now I do believe that we have three lucky gentlemen dying to talk about their time with you."

I smile as he asks Tyler to come up to the stage. He sits next to me and I give him a warm smile.

"Hello Tyler," Gavril smiles, "Tell us your feelings about the elimination."

I can see his hands trembling but his voice is calm, "Honestly Gavril, I thought that I was going to get eliminated. It feels good to know that I still have another chance with the Princess."

Gavril nods and says, "Tell us about your favorite time with Her Highness."

"Well, there was a time when we were having dinner on a balcony. We had spaghetti and garlic bread, which happens to be my favorite meal, and talked about our families. It was nice to get to know Princess Emmalina and the food was spectacular to say the least."

Gavril and I chuckle at this, "Princess, what was your favorite time with Sir Tyler here."

I smile at Tyler, "I think that my favorite time was when we were walking around the gardens. Something you may not know about Tyler is that he is a nature genius. He would tell me about the different flowers and trees and where they originated from. It was amazing to see him so passionate about them."

Gavril nods at Tyler, "Lastly Tyler, if you were chosen by Princess Emmalina to become her husband, what would you want to do for Illea. For example, Queen America has set up different procedures in order to recycle old materials and create new forms of clothing with them."

Tyler thinks for a moment and says, "I believe that I would follow what Princess Emmalina has planned for the country. She is the rightful heir and her judgement would be better than mine."

Gavril smiles and says, "Thank you Tyler! Lucas would you please join us?"

As Tyler leaves, Lucas sits next to me on the couch.

"Lucas, how are you feeling about the elimination?"

Lucas is a lot calmer then Tyler was, "I feel very lucky to still be around. I know that I am at the mercy of the Princess and I am happy to stay for as long as she wishes."

Gavril continues the questioning, "Tyler said that dinner with the Princess was his favorite time, what is your favorite moment with the Princess so far?"

Lucas laughs, "I would definitely say the time when we stumbled across each other during the early hours of the evening. She was sitting in a chair in the middle of the Great Room and I walked in as she was staring into space. We had a nice conversation and it has to be my favorite moment."

"Princess Emmalina, what about you?"

A moment comes into mind instantly, "Well you see Gavril, Lucas and I have a tendency to bump into each other in the most absurd places. There was this one time that I remember when I walked into the music room and he was playing his guitar. To be honest I thought that it was my mother because I have never heard anyone play as well as she does. When I walked in, he was working on a song and I helped him finish it. It was such a fun afternoon."

Gavril laughs and says, "Thank you so much for sharing, Princess. Now Lucas, what would you do for Illea if you were chosen?"

Lucas thinks for a minute and says, "I would set buildings so children and teenagers could learn different musical instruments. As Princess Emmalina said previously, I am a music fanatic and I feel as though if one was brought up with music in their life, it will be a skill that he will be able to use throughout his whole life."

Gavril nods and I smile at Lucas, "Thank you Lucas for your time. Sir Alex would you please join us?"

Lucas walks beck to his seat and Alex walks over. His blonde hair looks amazing and his blue eyes are so bright in his black suit. I smile when he sits down, he returns the gesture and takes my hand. I look down at our intertwined fingers and I feel the warmth spread throughout my body that only happens when Alex is around.

Gavril looks at our hands and says, "Alex, it looks like you and our Princess are close."

Alex blushes and starts to pull his hand away, but I hold on tighter and squeeze his hand.

Gavril continues, "How did you feel about the elimination, Alex?"

"I feel sad that some of my friends are no longer at the palace, but I know that this is a competition and that Princess Emmalina has her best interests at heart and in the end, whoever she sees as the best fit to be her husband, she will choose."

"What is your favorite moment with the Princess?"

Alex squeezes my hand when he answers, "The night of the October full moon, I went to the observatory to watch it. Princess Emmalina came as well and we spent the evening star gazing. Princess Emmalina here is a master astronomer."

I laugh as I remember the night of our first kiss. It was perfectly awkward and beautiful under the stars.

Alex continues, "I also remember the day when I found out the she was ok. When she woke up from her unconsciousness and her blue eyes illuminated the room again is a day I will never forget."

Gavril looks between us and winks at me, "Princess, your turn."

I think about all the times I had with Alex, "There was one time when I was feeling overwhelmed and under a lot of pressure. I called Alex and he immediately came to my room and calmed me down. It wasn't much but he was there for me listened to my problems, I am really grateful for evenings like that."

The audience 'awes' at the stories and then Gavril asks Alex, "What would you do for Illea?"

Alex doesn't miss a beat when he answers, "I was thinking about this a few weeks ago. If I wasn't in the selection I would be in medical school to be a pediatrician. I love children and helping them feel better. I was thinking about opening up clinics to families living below the poverty line so that their children would be treated from any sicknesses that they encounter. Healthy children mean a healthy future for Illea."

I was floored by what he said and the fact that he thought about it makes happy.

Gavril looked caught off guard for a second but regained composure, "Wow, Alex. That is well thought out."

I risk a glance at my dad and I can see him speaking to my mom. A surge of anger bubbles inside the pit of my stomach and I turn away hastily.

Gavril is still talking with Alex about the clinics and when he is done I squeeze his hand and he walks away.

"Well, Princess Emmalina, you have a big decision to make."

I smile, "I do, Gavril."

He winks again, "Do you have an idea of who you may choose?"

I blush and say, "The three contestants left are all very near and dear to my heart. It is going to be very hard to choose between such gentlemen. I do have someone in mind and I know that I will be announcing the winner of the selection before I leave for the International Powers Summit next week."

Gavril raises his eyebrows, "Did you hear that Illea? We will have a new Crown Prince by Christmas!"

I smile at Gavril and say, "I am excited to carry on with my life with a partner and I wanted to thank Illea for joining me on this journey."

"It was our pleasure, Princess Emmalina. Thank you for sharing these occasions with us."

I stand up and give Gavril a hug as I walk back to my seat beside my dad. When the cameras stop recording, he stands up and wraps me in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Em."

I look up and see that he has tears in his eyes, "Thanks dad."

He smiles down at me, "I think that Alex is going to make a great King."

My face drops and I look up at him, "What? How—how did you know?"

He starts laughing, "Honey it is completely obvious that you are in love with him. The way that you held his hand and how you talked about him. It was exactly the way that I talked about your mother. I most definitely give him my blessing to marry my little girl."

"Oh Dad," I sigh as I hug him again. "I'm not going to tell him right away, but I want him to know before the report next week."

He pulls away from the hug, "Remember that we still need to find out who shot you. I want them turned in and placed under my mercy, or lack thereof."

"I'll be in the next security meeting, I promise."

He gives me another hug and walks away.

I am going to ask Mr. Woodwork tomorrow if I can watch the security tapes from that night in the garden. I have no doubts that dad watched them, but maybe I will be able to figure out who the person is.

* * *

**Sooooo, how was it? I really hope that you guys like Alex... Anyways I was thinking that this story is going to be around 30-35 ish chapters. But don't fear! I already have another story in mind, a sequel if you will. So I am excited to start writing that! Anyways here are some reviews. **

**PinkPotterPanda- Yes English is my first language! Thank you so much, your review always make my day!**

**EmaleeJay- I know! Part of me thinks that Kiera won't do that... but then again she did do that same thing to Shalom Singer and Kenna so... I think that Kile is going to win but part of me, again, thinks that Erik will swoop in and have some romantic affiliation with Eadlyn... But In my heart I want Kile and Eadlyn!**

**AlexEmma- Haha Thank you for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and i'll see you guys on Saturday (My Birthday is on Sunday and my family and I are going out of town, so Chapter 24 and the 24th special will be on saturday!)**

**Happy Reading!**

**xoxo, Rosie**

**Question- What is your favorite food?**

**Answer- Sopapilla Cheesecake Pie :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Guys! I am so excited for you to read the chapter! Tomorrow is my Birthday so I wanted to write a super cute chapter... so here it is! Without further ado, here is Chapter 24!**

* * *

Four days after the report, I went to the security room to ask to watch the tapes, Mr. Woodwork was perfectly fine with me watching them, which I was really thankful for. I walked into the booth and flicked on a computer screen. The palace security system is one of the only places in the country where one can find working computers. Of course we have some in museums but those aren't functional.

"Are you sure that you want to watch this, Princess Emmalina?" Mr. Woodwork asks cautiously.

I nod my head, "Yes I'm sure."

He presses a few buttons and the computer screen comes to life. I see myself walking with Christopher and I can see our lips moving in conversation. I remember that moment clearly, I remember feeling like something big was going to happen in our relationship but I didn't know what was coming next. I may love Christopher like a brother, but it doesn't take away from the fact that I once loved him more than that. Christopher leans in and then I see the glint of glass as it flies through the air lodging itself into my arm.

I almost lose my breakfast because of the amount of blood that started to flow from the wound. I see Christopher looking behind me and his eyes grow wide. He quickly turns around and runs away. I'm sitting on a bench and crying. My hand is over the cuts on my arm the glass is shattered everywhere. Two figures show up in the corner of the screen and their faces are covered by a black ski mask. One holds up a gun, tranquilizer I presume, and shoots the back of my neck. I fall to the floor as Alex is walking around the corner of a bush. He sees the two figures and stands very still. The second figure holds his gun to my limp body and shoots three times, once in the thigh, once in the abdomen, and once in my exposed arm. Alex cringes and screams at ever shot and finally when the two shooters run away he scoops me up and positions me in his arms. He looks down at the pool of blood and shattered glass and shakes his head. He turns on his heels and runs to the palace. Once Alex and I are out of view the video shuts off.

"Well," Mr. Woodwork says, "Did you see anything familiar?"

I ask him to wind the tape back to when the two figures were standing over me and then I ask him to pause the recording. I stare at the backs of the two figures for what feels like hours. My eyes keep moving back to the one figure with the real gun. Something about him is familiar but I cannot place it.

"I think that this one looks familiar," I say pointing to the silhouette, "But I am not sure if I can remember where I saw it though. Has father watched this?" I ask as an afterthought.

Mr. Woodwork sighs, "He demanded us to show him but we told him it was very graphic. He watched up until you were shot the first time and then he told us to stop. It was hard enough on him to see you unconscious but to see you getting shot at was too much for him to handle."

I nod and I look at the computer screen again, the gun is pointing right at my leg. The bullet wound in my leg starts to ache, as if I am feeling what I felt in the tape. I rub my thigh absentmindedly.

"Mr. Woodwork?" I call.

He perks his head up over the next computer screen, "Yes, Princess?"

"Do you have any ideas as to who would do such a thing?"

He looks down sadly, "I wish, if the rebels were acting up I would naturally assume that they would have had something to do with it; or if we were not having very good foreign relations with another country, that would be a first suspect as well. Since there have been relatively no conflicts in the last year or so, I am stumped." He sighs heavily, "There was one person that I know who would have more ideas; he should have taken this job as Head of Security."

I look at Mr. Woodwork confused, "Who is he? And can we bring him to the palace?"

He chuckles darkly, "Aspen Leger, the best guard this palace has ever seen. He knew how to determine enemy forces faster than you can say 'peanut butter'."

Aspen Leger.

_Well my dad's name is Aspen Leger, and he is such an uptight dad. He was a guard at the palace during King Maxon's selection… Once the selection was over and King Maxon chose, he was given an offer to be promoted to the head of security, he declined. He once told me that it was because he couldn't bear to see the tree-house girl. I then put the pieces together." _

"Was he asked to be head of security?" I question.

Mr. Woodwork nods his head, "He should have taken it too, I'm not sure why he didn't but he should have."

I nod slowly, taking in the information, "We can't bring him to the palace?"

"When he left he told me that he would never come back. That the memories were too hard for him. He settled down in Carolina and had Children. One of them is a guard here, you know, the one you were getting awfully close to in the gardens."

I blush, "That's a complicated story. But there is nothing going on between us now."

He nods his head, "You should meet my wife Marlee sometime. I think you two would get along great."

I smile, "Thank you Mr. Woodwork for letting me watch the tapes," I stand up and start to walk towards the door, "If it means anything, I think you're doing a wonderful job as Head of Security."

He smiles back, "Thank you, Princess. It does mean something."

* * *

"Emmalina Danielle Schreave, we need to talk." My mother barges in the room.

I glare at her, "I have _nothing_ to say to you."

She throws her hands up exasperated, "What did I do? One moment we were fine and you were telling me all about your selection and then the next minute you hate me." She sighs, "What is going on?"

"Why do you do it?"

She looks at me sternly, "Why do I do what?"

"Be Queen. Why do you do it?"

She starts pacing around the room, "Emma why would you ask such a question?"

I stand up, "If you never loved dad in the first place, why are you still queen?"

She stops in her tracks, "What do you mean 'if I never loved you father'?"

I take a step closer to her, "If you're still in love with that man from Carolina, that _Leger_ person… Why are you still _here_?"

She takes a deep breath, "Who told you about Aspen?" she whispers.

"I met his son, Christopher and he told me all about the treehouse romance." I say disgusted.

She looks at me, "Emma, it's not what you think –"

"What I think is that you're using dad! The nicest man on the Earth and you're using him!" I yell.

The hurt in her eyes shows through but I don't care anymore. This is what she deserves for ruining our family with her lies.

"Emmalina Danielle Schreave!" My mother yells back, "I am your mother! You do not raise your voice to me like that!"

"Well what a wonderful mother you're being, ruining our family!"

She looks at me intently her blue eyes burn into mine, "Emma, you do not know what you are talking about."

I glare at her, "I know plenty."

At that moment, my dad walks through the door, "What's going on?" He looks at the both of us with worry, "I heard yelling."

My mother takes a deep breath, "Emma has found out about Aspen and she thinks that I am only using you and that I still love him."

He dad looks at me and I duck my head to the ground, "Emma," He chuckles, "Let me tell you about Aspen Leger."

Father leads us over to the couch in my room – the same one I was on with Alex.

He takes a deep breath, "Emma, your mother and Aspen were in a relationship before your mother was chosen for my selection. They broke up before she was chosen. When she came to the palace she was single." He added as a result of the questioning look on my face, "She and I fell in love and she had to tell Aspen that he wasn't the one she wanted anymore. It hurt both of them but Aspen had Lucy and your mother had me. We all moved on to our own lives and our own paths."

My mother wipes her eyes, "Emma, I love Aspen to this day but the love is something different. Your father is the love of my life and the one that I am happily married to. I love him more than anything in the world, excluding you and Andrew of course." She takes my hand, "I want you to know that I would never intentionally hurt your father in any way."

My dad turns his head to me, "You were worried about protecting me?" he asks questioningly.

I laugh, "Yeah, I got a little carried away in my anger."

He wraps me in a hug, "Here I was thinking that I was protecting my baby girl when all along she has been protecting me."

When we pull away I hug my mom, "I'm sorry, Mom. I should have listened to you in the first place."

She squeezes my shoulders, "Emma, I want you to know that I will love you no matter what. Thank you for forgiving me."

I wipe the tears away from my eyes, the tears that I didn't know I was crying.

_Knock_ _knock_

My parents look over at me and I shrug my shoulders. I stand up and adjust my dress and walk over to the door. When I open it I immediately smile.

Alex is there holding a bouquet of tulips.

I throw my arms around him and whisper in his ear, "What are you doing here?"

He holds my waist, "I wanted to give you these, but why are you crying?" He asks worriedly after noticing my puffy red eyes and tear stains on my dress.

I laugh, "It's fine. No need to worry," I reassure.

We pull away and I motion him to come into my room. I take the flowers from him and put them on my desk.

"Uh, Emma, if this isn't a good time." He looks over at my parents.

I smile at him, "No it's actually a perfect time."

My dad stands up, "It's like a family gathering!" he says too excitedly.

Alex looks over at me confused.

"Dad," I groan.

He laughs and my mom pushes him through my room to the door, "Sorry, Emma." She calls when she steps out of the room.

The door closes with a _click_.

Alex looks at the door and then back at me, "Should I be worried?"

I shrug, "It depends on how you're going to take the next news."

"What news?"

I smile at him, "Follow me."

I lead him outside the double door to my balcony. The stars are glowing their brightest tonight. We walk to the edge of the balcony and I lean against the railing.

I point to a constellation, "That's the Gemini, the twins but I like to think that they're soul mates that found each other because it makes my zodiac sign a lot more romantic." I look back at him, "They say in Ancient Greece mythology that humans were created with two heads, two noses, four arms, four ears, four eyes, four legs, but only one heart. Zeus thought that they were the ugliest things that he had ever seen; so he sliced each human in half. Since he cut them into two different people, the one heart was split into two pieces. The myth says that the humans spend their whole lives trying to find their other half. The missing half to their heart.

"I don't believe in Zeus, but I think that the legend is true. God destined every human on the Earth for something, so he must have known who was our other half. Therefore he put them on the Earth at the same time as us so that we would find them."

I turn back to look at the constellation, "I think that the Gemini are the two lost humans that have found their other half."

Alex wraps his arms around my lower abdomen and he presses his chest to my back, "You're marvelous, I hope you realize this."

I squirm in his grasp until I'm facing him, "I hope you know that you're more marvelous then I will ever be."

He closes his eyes and shakes his head, "There is no way. Emmalina, when God put you on this Earth, he knew that you were going to accomplish amazing things. He knew that you were going to be the best change that this country has ever seen. He knew that you were going to set the lives around you on fire because of your tenacity and bravery. He knew that I was going to fall madly in love with you and that you were going to be entirely out of my league."

I laugh, "He knew that I was going to meet you. He knew that I would be captivated by your magnificent blue eyes from the moment I met you. He knew that _you_ were going to do amazing things. He knew that I was going to fall _madly_ in love with you. He knew that I was going to ask you to marry me."

He stares at me with his light blue eyes, "What did you say?"

I lean my forehead against his, "I'm asking you, Alexander Micah Payne, if you will join me on this crazy journey and love me throughout it."

He smiles, "You shouldn't even have to ask."

His lips meet mine and I know that I am finally where I am supposed to be. Home is a four letter word that can mean so much. Illea is my home. Angeles is my home. The palace is my home. There are so many definitions for the word home, so many connotations.

Alex is my home, he is the one that I will love for forever and a day.

When we break apart I whisper against his lips, "You never answered my question."

He kisses me again, "Yes, I will always say yes to that question, Em."

I look at his light blue eyes, "Only my dad calls me Em."

His fill with worry, "Should I just call you Emma then?"

I poke him in the chest, "No you goober," I stroke his cheek with my thumb, "I like it when you call me, Em."

He pulls me closer to him, "I like it when you call me, Alex."

I kiss him chastely, "Well good because Alexander is too many syllables to say in between kisses."

He laughs, "You know what?"

"What?" I say as I lean my head against his chest.

"I fell asleep thinking about you woke up the same." He kisses my hair.

I look up at him, "I love you so much, Alex. Passed the moon, the stars, the planets, and the sun wrapped around the universe times twenty million bajillion then times that by infinity. That's how much I love you."

His eyes sparkle, "I love you. I love you more. I love you most. I love you more than most and then I love you more than that."

"I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you."

"I love you more than you can ever fathom. Then times that by the amount of stars in the universe."

"Alexander Micah Payne. You are my other half."

"You're a little shorter than I am so I am curious how Zeus split us apart. One half of our body would have been six-three and the other half would have been five-nine, no wonder Zeus though humans were ugly. Also you have parts that I don't have either. So…" He trails off with a smile.

I shove him playfully backwards, "Oh shut up you."

He laughs and leans against the door six feet away from me and crosses his arms, "You're my other half too."

We stand in silence just looking at each other. I can see his sculpted muscles from under his night shirt and his hair is perfectly messed up.

He chuckles, "Technically, we are engaged."

I smile back at him, "Yeah. Yeah we are."

His eyes meet mine, "How do you want to celebrate?"

I think about Alex and his strong arms wrapped around me, 'Cuddling with you would be perfect right now."

He closes the six foot distance and takes my hand. His smooth hands hit my calloused fingertips.

"I'm sorry." I say as I pull my hand away.

He looks at me, "What are you sorry for?"

I put my hands behind my back, "When I was little my mom wanted to teach me how to play the guitar, I was horrible. I tried to practice every day but I never got better. I would practice until my fingertips bled, I have permanent callouses on my fingertips."

He reaches around my back to take my hands in his, "Out of all the things that my hands have held, the best by far is your hands."

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Em, when I was younger my grandfather thought that I was going to grow up and enlist to be a palace guard. He served and he said that it made him a better man. My mom and dad said no at once because they always wanted me to become some rich doctor or diplomat. When my granddad found out that my parents said no, he would invite me to my house and stand me in front of a wall. He would throw knives at me to show how superior being a palace guard made you. Then he would take the knives and trail them across the skin on the bottom of my feet. He said that if I walked home with bloodied feet and I was able to endure it, that I was meant to be a guard." He looks down at his feet, "I would do it, I would walk home. I never told my parents because he would have punished me and I never told my parents because they had so much to worry about with Kendall about to go to college… The point is that people all have something that makes their skin tough. Whether it's an abusive grandfather or just a guitar. Everyone is deserving of love."

He squeezes my hand and leads me to my bed. We crawl in and he wraps his arms around me. There is a million things that I want to say to Alex, but laying here in his arms nothing else matters then being with him. I loved him because he brought me back to life. I was a caterpillar in a cocoon, and he drew me out and showed me that I was a butterfly. He is my best friend. He is the one person in the world that knows me better than anyone else. Alex is that person makes me a better person. No. Alex is the person that inspires me to be a better person. He is the one I can't wait to carry with me forever and ever. He is the one person that believes in me when everyone else doesn't. No matter what happens I will always love Alex with all of my heart. Nothing in this world could ever change that.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, and I will love you until I die and when I get to life after death, I'll love you then."

He pulls me closer to him, "Emmalina Danielle Schreave," He whispers, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

We fall asleep intertwined in each other's arms.

* * *

**Soooo, How was it? I hope you guys are excited to find out who shot Emma! I know I'm excited to tell you all. My friends who are reading the story are begging me to tell them, but I've kept it under wraps... I think you're going to be surprised. Here are some review from chapter 23 :) **

**ImaginationInspire- I just realized that I've been spelling your name wrong! I am so sorry! Thank you for all your kind reviews! **

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl and I'll see you in the Special Chapter :)**

**Happy Reading **

**xoxo, Rosie**

_**Question- If you could go anywhere, where would you go?**_

_**Answer- Hogwarts during the year and Camp Halfblood during the summer :)**_


	25. Chapter 25 (Special)

"Cassandra!" My mother calls from the hallway outside my room.

"Coming Mother!" I reply.

My name is Cassandra Lynne Ambridge. I am the princess to England and my parents are Victoria and George Ambridge. I have a little brother, Eathon, he is a snob and always gets what he wants. Of course my parents don't dote over the Crown Princess of their beloved country but the Second in line.

I walk out of my room and my mother informs me that Sheldon, my boyfriend, is waiting in the gardens.

"Thank you mother." I call as I walk out of the double doors.

Sheldon Welshmannor is tall and handsome. He has magnificent black hair with lovely brown eyes. We have been friends since we were thirteen. I have had a massive crush on him since then, but I have been too shy to do anything about it. When he finally asked if I wanted to go on a date with him, I was relieved and said yes without missing a heartbeat. Now we have been dating for around a year and a half and I couldn't be happier.

"Hello, Darling," Sheldon greets.

I smile at him, "Hello Sheldon, how are you today?"

"Doing fine, shall we walk?" He motions to the gardens.

I take his arm, "We shall."

Our first date was a dinner date. We had prime rib and grilled green beans. It was magical, under the stars outside the palace. I felt like I was in a whole new world.

"The flowers look beautiful. The gardeners are doing a fantastic job this season." I gush looking at the tulips.

Sheldon looks over at me, "Not as beautiful as you."

I blush crimson, and turn away. He puts his hand on my shoulder and turns me back around.

"No flower is as beautiful as you." His eyes sparkle.

He leans down – Might I add that he is six inches taller than me – and I stand on my tip toes.

When our lips touch I feel at home. I have never had a real boyfriend before, so I was fairly new to kissing. I'm glad that I saved my first kiss for Sheldon because he is the sweetest, most adoring person in all of England.

We pull away and he strokes my cheek with his thumb.

"Your hair looks nice like this," He smiles.

"Thanks, I hoped that you would like it…" I trail off looking at the cobblestone pathway.

He kisses my forehead and I melt into his embrace.

No matter what happens during my future rule, I know that if Sheldon is by my side I will always be adored.

HORIZONTAL LINE

From the Desk of King Paolo and Queen Constantia of Brazilentina

Dearest Carolena,

Your mother and father request your presence at your convenience.

With Love

Mami y Papi

I set the paper down on my desk and stand up. I look off into the mirror at the far side of my office, in hopes to catch any stray wrinkles in my pant-suit. When I deem myself ready I walk out of the door and down the hallway. My high heels click on the marble floors, it is summer in Brazilentina so the birds are chirping outside the windows. How I long to be able to study the endangered species of the Toucan in this gorgeous weather, but alas I have other duties to attend to.

My parents are in their office when I have the nearest guard knock on the door.

"Come in," my father calls.

The guard opens the door and I step through. The vastness of the office always engulfs me at first. The dark wood and the dark green walls are overwhelming. My mom is sitting at her desk on the left side of the room and my father is at his desk on the right side. They look like judges waiting to give the verdict on a controversial case.

I sit down in the sofa in front of my mother's desk, my father can be very stern and unapproachable at times.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask timidly.

My mother looks over at my father, "Carolena, there is something that we need to tell you."

"Maria has left." My father says.

I look at them confused, "What do you mean 'left'?"

Father rubs his eyes with his index fingers, "She left to go to New India, she isn't coming back."

"Paolo, just tell her." Mother nudges.

"Tell me what?" I demand, starting to get worried. Why was Maria in New India?

Father looks at me directly in the eyes, "Carolena, you are going to be the heir."

My jaw drops, I wasn't expecting to hear this. I am the last child out of three, how is this possible.

"What about Juan?" I ask.

Mother answers, "Juan married Gabriella and they are now opening a stamp shop in the lower quadrant of the country."

"We already offered the position to him, but he refused saying that he never enjoyed the life of a prince." Father adds.

"And Maria just left the palace with no warning?" I question.

"Yes, she left a note on her pillow. She secretly has been studying to become a certified nursing assistant and she has left for New India to help with assisting the medical sectors. She will be trained to be a doctor." Father said.

"So that's it?" I say, mostly to myself, "I'm going to be queen?"

My mother's gaze softens, "Yes, but we want you to know that we will not make you ascend the throne until you are ready."

"Or until we die," my father adds.

"And there is one more thing," Mother continues.

"What?" I ask confused.

Father takes a deep breath, "Carolena, we know that you are not really the romantic type, but it is stated in the laws that in order to ascend to be the next in line, the heir must have a spouse or potential partner."

I sit straight up in my chair, "Papi! Can't you change the rules? This isn't fair!"

My mother looks at me, "It's the laws, Carolena, if we change them after all these years then the ground that your father rules on is insignificant."

I stare at the ground, "This isn't fair, You can't make me marry someone just to follow you in rule."

My father shuffles papers around on his desk, "What about that nice Nicholas fellow. He seems like a nice candidate. His father is an advisor and he is extremely intelligent."

"Papi, we aren't even that serious. You can't make him." I protest.

Father picks up his phone and dials a number, "Can you send for Nicholas Reyes? Thank you Mateo."

"Father." I groan.

Five minutes later Nicholas is escorted into the room by two guards. He sits down across from me and smiles.

Father starts speaking first, "Hello Nicholas, you are probably wondering why you are here."

Nicholas nods, "The thought did cross my mind, Your Majesty."

Father smirks pleased by his humor, "Well, this news is relatively new to us so your discretion is most appreciated. Carolena is going to be the new Queen."

Nicholas looks over at me and I nod. He turns his gaze back to my dad.

Father continues, "And the Laws of our great nation state that any potential heir must have a spouse or fiancé to ascend the throne. This is where you come in."

Nicholas looks at me again and I shrug, "I'll do it," he says.

I look at him with wide eyes, "You understand what you are getting into? Your life will never be the same."

Nicholas smiles at me, "When I met you I realized that my life would never be the same." He turn back to father, "I would be honored to help Carolena ascend and accompany her during her rule."

My father smiles, "Then it is all settled."

HORIZONTAL LINE

My maids, Fiona and Theresa, pin my hair up into immaculate curls. The light pink dress floats around my ankles and the nude heels are strapped onto my feet.

After they finish my makeup I stand up, "Thank you ladies, another perfect outfit."

They blush and Fiona says, "You're welcome, Princess Oliva."

I walk down to the front entrance where my gorgeous boyfriend, Xavier Jaciente is waiting for me. We met when we were fifteen and we hit it off instantly. I love him with all my heart and I know that he loves me. We are going on a date for our third anniversary together.

"You look absolutely beautiful, darling." Xavier smiles.

I link my arm in with his, "You're too sweet, thank you."

He chuckles, "It is easy to give out compliments when the recipient is so deserving."

We get into a car and drive to the restaurant. The doors are originally locked but the owner made sure that a waiter was waiting inside so that we would be able to eat.

Xavier pulls out the chair and I sit down, he pushes my chair in and sits on the other side.

We eat fois grois and chat about or days. You would think that we would have nothing to talk about since we see each other every day, but that is quite the opposite.

Xavier stands up and leads me to a balcony. We lean out on the railing at watch the stars. The moon is the brightest that it has ever been and all the stars twinkle like little fairy lights.

"Xavier, it's beautiful." I gush.

He look over at me and smiles, "Have I told you that you looked gorgeous."

I blush, "You've mentioned it a few times."

He leans over and kisses me on the cheek, I laugh giddily and turn to look at him.

"Your brown eyes look like chocolate." I say.

He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist, "Yours are too beautiful to for words to explain."

I put my arms around his neck, "I love your accent."

"I love you."

"I love you more." I say into his brown eyes.

He leans in and before our lips touch he stops.

"What?" I ask him when he pulls away.

He gets down on one knee and before I realize what's happening he starts talking.

"Olivia, you know that I love you, at least I hope you do. The past three years have been the best three years of my life. I don't know what I would do without you. You're the light of my life and I can't imagine being happy without you." He takes a deep breath and opens a box with a beautiful gold ring, "I know we are only eighteen but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and spend the rest of your life with me."

I beam at my Xavier, "Of course, Xavier."

He stands up and kisses me. All the passion and love of the past three years is pushed into this moment. He pulls away and slips the ring onto my finger. His eyes glisten in the moonlight and he wipes away my tears, happy not sad.

"I love you and I can't wait to spend eternity with you" I say to my fiancé

He kisses me again, "I love you so much, words can't even express it sweetheart."

I turn and look at the stars, "The stars knew you were going to propose."

"How did they know, love?"

I turn and smile at him, "They are shinning brighter than ever before."

"That's just because of you, darling. The stars got a glimpse of you and wanted to show off, but too bad for them because your mine forever."

"That's the only way I can see myself spending forever."

HORIZONTAL LINE

My caramel hair is straightened and the front is pinned back. My yellow dress is gathered around my ankles as I sit in the chair waiting for the press conference to start. My hands shake and my breathing is ragged. This is the first time that I will be telling the country about my engagement to Andrew. Cameras have always intimidated me and I have never been a good public speaker. Sometimes I wish that my parents had another child before me so that I wouldn't have been put under so much pressure.

"Ready, Princess Isabella?" A cameraman calls from behind one of the blinding lights.

I smile and take a deep breath, "Yes, thank you."

The red light comes on and an interviewer asks the first question, "Princess Isabella, first of all I would like to congratulate you on your engagement."

"Thank you."

"So how did you find, Prince Andrew Schreave from Illea?"

"Well, Princess Emmalina and I have been friends since before we could walk. She is one of my best friends and I have no idea what I would do without her. Not only is the crown princess of Illea my best friend but my mother and Queen America also very good friends as well. On a trip to Illea I noticed Prince Andrew in a light that I have never seen him before. We hit it off instantly and it was love at first sight I'm sure of it. I truly feel like it was destiny that we met and fell in love."

"What did your parents think of the engagement?"

I laugh, "They were surprised to say the least. I think that they accepted it when they realized that it was the kind of love that they had, like fire."

"Are you worried that you are jumping into something too soon? You are only sixteen."

"The feeling that I have whenever Andrew is around is indescribable. Of course we are not going to get married tomorrow, but we both know that together is where we belong."

"Do you know when you are going to get married?"

"Andrew and I both think that we should wait until we are nineteen to have the ceremony. This is because we want the country to get used to having Andrew around and we also want time to be engaged and spend time with each other without the ocean in the way."

The interviewer laughs, "Well we have a surprise for you, Princess Isabella."

I look at the interviewer confused, "Oh that really isn't necessary."

"Prince Andrew, please come in."

I feel cool smooth hands fall over my eyes, "Guess who?"

I slap his hands away, "Andrew!"

I stand up and hug him, his arms wrap firmly around my waist. We embrace longer then what it natural but I wouldn't have it any other way.

The interviewer clears her throat and we hastily break apart. Andrew sits down next to me and grasps my hand under the table cloth.

"Prince Andrew, how do you feel about the engagement?"

Andrew smiles his thousand-watt smile, "I have never felt so sure of anything in my entire life."

"Are you nervous about becoming king of another country besides your own?"

"At first, I will admit, it was a little bit daunting but every day is getting easier. I would never trade this experience for anything. I also feel that my sister, Emmalina, will do an amazing job as Queen of Illea – better than I would do - and I am excited to have a chance to rule alongside the love of my life and my sister." Andrew says.

"Princess Isabella, are you nervous about bringing someone who doesn't know Italy's history into kingship?"

I look over at Andrew, "Not at all. Andrew is working every day to become more familiar with Italy. He is already fluent in Italian and he knows most of the history. I believe that the country will love him as much as I do."

Andrew squeezes my hand from under the table.

"Finally, what is the one thing that you are most excited for when you ascend?"

I answer first, "I am most excited about ruling the country with someone so caring and passionate."

Andrew looks over at me, "I think that I am most excited for spending my life with you, Isabella, because I know that if we love the country as much as we love each other our rule will be blissful."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey Guys, long time no see! People always say that summer is the time when you have the most free time, but apparently that is not the case for me! Haha, anyways, I'm back and I can't wait to be writing again! So, Without further ado, here is chapter 26!**

* * *

I jerk awake, only to find Alex's strong arms around me. I try to settle back down but he starts to stroke my arm.

"You okay?" He says groggily.

I nod, "Yeah, bad dream."

He pulls me closer to him, "It's alright you're safe here."

I smile and turn to face him, "Yeah, I know."

He opens one eye and laughs, "Do you think that you'll be able to fall asleep again?"

I kiss him on the cheek, "Probably not," I whisper.

He unwraps himself from me and I feel instantly cold, "Let's go."

As he stands up and pulls the duvet back up to the normal position I ask, "Go where?"

He holds out his hand and smiles, "Wouldn't you like to know."

I stand up and take his hand, "Lead me away, my knight in shining armor."

He laughs, "Your _handsome_ knight in shining armor."

I smile at him, "That handsomest."

We walk through the corridors and around the twists of the palace. His hand in mine and my heart beating so fast I feel like it could fall out of my chest. He keeps up his pace and his long legs make it hard for me walk with him so I have to do an awkward run-walk combination.

We race up a flight of stairs and he leads me to a hallway with a set of familiar double doors.

"Alex…" I trail off.

He turns around and smiles at me, "I thought that you would like this as a surprise." His hand catches the doorknob and he turns it.

The door swings open and I'm met with the wide expanse of the Observatory.

Alex leads me further into the room, "Remember this?"

I gaze into his blue eyes, "How could I forget?"

He lifts my hand up in the air and twirls me around, "We danced."

I giggle and look up at the closed ceiling, "We looked at the stars."

"We talked."

"We slept."

His eyes glisten, "I had my first kiss in this room." He looks around the circular room.

I reach up and rub my thumb across his cheek, "I did too." He smiles as I run my hand down his chest.

His hand covers mine on his torso, "If someone would have told me that the girl that I kissed in this room would be my fiancé, I wouldn't believe them for a second."

I look at our hands and I squeeze his hand. I remember the feeling I had when we talked in the Great Room the first day we met…

"_Your family sounds like they're all really nice." I say honestly._

_He smiles again, "I love them all so much, they mean the world to me. The time that I'm here I'm really going to miss them." He looks at his hands in his lap._

"_Why did you sign up, Alex?"_

_He blushes at this question, "Truthfully? Because of you. I saw you on the report when I was seven and I thought that you were the prettiest girl I have ever seen. When the letter came in the mail, I knew that I had to try and see you because I wanted to have the chance to get to know you." He sighs, "I know it's cheesy, but I saw your eyes and I felt the whole world melt away." When he speaks I look into his gorgeous blue eyes and I felt the same feeling that I felt when I saw his picture, they really do make a girl melt. I quickly shook off the feeling because it had to be absurd that I was falling for this guy, the first one to really compliment me._

… Little did I know that I did fall for the first guy that complimented me.

"Emma?" Alex snaps me out of my daze.

I smile at him, "I would."

He looks at me with confusion in his eyes, "You would what?"

I smile up at him, "I would believe the person that told you about us."

He laughs, "What makes you think that."

I walk over to the chest where the galaxy blanket lays. I open the chest and I'm met with a gust of an aroma that resembles a fresh pine tree. I dig around in the chest until I find what I am looking for. The galaxy blanket is folded neatly at the bottom of the chest. I carefully lift the blanket out of the wooden storage trunk and I turn back to look at Alex.

"Cinderella had a love at first sight, Aurora had a love at first sight, Ariel had a love at first sight, so why would it be so hard to believe that Emmalina would have love at first sight." I say simply.

I stretch the blanket across the dark wood paneling on the floor. Alex joins me on the blanket and we just sit in silence. The air conditioning hums throughout the room and the slow rumbling of the panel that hold the roof up breaks through the complete silence. Our hands find each other and we intertwine our fingers, his strong hand meet my slim one and we hold onto each other as if our lives depends upon it.

Maybe they do…

After I lose track of time Alex stands up, "Do you want to dance?"

I giggle at the memory, "Where's the music?"

His thousand watt smile lights up the room, "There doesn't have to be any."

I take his hand and let him wrap his arms around my waist, "In that case, I'd love too."

We sway around the room, holding onto each other. There are no corners in the circular room, but if there was we would have met each corner countless times. I lay my head on his chest and his chin rests on the top of my head, cushioned by my wild blonde locks. Alex starts to hum a tune and I smile into his grey undershirt. We rock from foot to foot listening to his humming mixed with the other miscellaneous sounds bouncing throughout the room. I close my eyes and melt into him, let his strong arms support me and I just jet go.

People always say that love is the ocean at the bottom of a cliff. There are times when you jump and you don't make it to the bottom, but you get beat up really badly on the way down. After getting hurt time and time again, you just don't feel compelled to jump anymore. You start to walk away from the edge to let your wounds heal and to keep your heart safe, until you meet a person who promises you the world. You want to jump again, but you're afraid of landing on a rock half way down the plunge. Little do you know, is that you won't land on a rock or a ledge jutting out of the cliff, you'll make it to the bottom where the water is.

All you have to do is be brave enough to take the first leap.

I'm not sure when we stopped dancing, but eventually we found our way back to the galaxy blanket. My head is resting on Alex's stomach and his right hand is twirling a string of my hair around his fingers.

"Emma, can I tell you something?"

I turn my head on his torso so that I am looking at him, "Of course."

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head, "Never mind."

I sit up, "You know that you can tell me anything, Alex."

He chuckles, "Yeah, trust me baby, I know." I giggle at him and he looks at me confused, "What?"

I shake my head at him, "Never mind."

He sits up next to me, "touché, my darling, touché."

I look at his blue eyes, "Don't call me 'my darling'"

"Why?"

"It sounds too formal, like I am just a fling from a fancy dinner or something."

He laughs and kisses my hair, "And you are most definitely not a fling." His hand find my hand, "What were you laughing about?"

I giggle again, "Oh nothing."

He smiles, "Okay, now I know for sure that it is something."

I open my mouth to speak but I'm interrupted by Alex. He starts to tickle the sides of my waist.

"Alex!" I exclaim breathlessly, "Stop, stop, stop!"

Laughter takes over and I start squirming but he doesn't let me go, "Tell me what you were giggling about."

I shake my head and the tickles get worse. Alex is laughing and smiling.

He continues to ask what I was giggling about, but I don't tell him. No one has ever tickled me since I was five years old. My dad would come into my room after a stressful meeting to paint, draw, tickle, play or do basically anything to get his mind off of what was happening in the country. We would have tickle fights, finger painting contests, and hide and seek competitions. Some days my mom would join us and she would be the judge on who painted the best picture – I always won, who hid the best in hide and seek, and who tickled the best. I remember that dad would take a bunch of pictures of me laughing from his tickles and holding up my masterpieces. When I got older, those play dates just kind of stopped. Andrew and I were left to play on our own until holidays came around and we had the other royal families or the Woodwork's or mom's siblings over at the palace. Being tickled by Alex brings back all those good memories.

One laugh at a time.

* * *

I don't know if I surrendered to his tickling or if he just gave up, but the next thing I know is that I woke up on the galaxy blanket. I look up at Alex's face and I see him sleeping peacefully. His lips are curled up in the slightest smile but it still counts as one. With each breath his chest rises and falls under his grey undershirt. I look up at the closed ceiling.

How did I get so lucky?

I'm lost for thought just staring at the concaved ceiling, looking at each bolt in the infrastructure, when the observatory door opens.

The figure is shadowed and I can't see its face.

"Hello," I call to the person.

"Emma." The voice registers in my head instantly.

I stand up, testing my legs out for the first time since we stopped dancing, and I run into the person's arms, tears streaming down my face, "Andrew." I hug him tighter and I cry into his shirt, "I missed you so much."

He tightens his grip and I can feel his tears drip onto the top of my head, "I miss you too, Emmaphant."

I laugh and poke him in the side, "Ok so I had a slight obsession with Dumbo as a kid, it doesn't mean that you can bring up that nickname again."

We let go of the hug, "What are you doing here?" I ask questioningly, "Where's Isabella?"

He takes a deep breath, "She is in Italy."

He runs his hands through his hair and he sighs, "Is she coming here?" I ask.

Andrew walks over to Alex's sleeping figure and he chuckles but when he turns his gaze back to me I can see that his eyes are filled with tears, "No. I uh… I – I broke off the engagement."

My mouth hangs open, "Why, Andrew, I thought that you loved her?"

He sits down on the marbled floor and kicks his shoes off, he shakes his head, "I still do," he breathes fiddling with the backs of his loafers with his big toes, "One day I know that we will be together, but right now I just can't do it."

I sit next to him, "What do you mean?"

A few tears leak out of his eyes, he brushes them off with the back of his hand, "Emma, I'm only sixteen. I want time to be myself. I love Isabella so much, but I want to be able to give her everything she deserves." He sags his shoulders and looks at the ground, "She deserves better than me."

I wipe some tears that stuck to the tip of his nose, "Andrew, Isabella loves you so much, and she wants to be with _you_. What made you feel like this?"

He shakes his head, "Emma, I don't even know who I am. I don't know what I want to do. I don't know if I even want to be king." He looks at the ceiling, "I need time to figure myself out before I introduce someone else to my rodeo."

I laugh, "When have you ever used that analogy?"

His eyes glistens as he lets out a snort, "Shut up, your boyfriend is lying right there. I don't mind waking him up and tell him all about you and your little Dumbo addiction." He motions to Alex sleeping soundly on the floor.

I shove his shoulder, "Shut up, Andrew."

He throws his head back, "I missed you so much, Emma."

I smile at him, "I missed you too. You've been my partner in crime since I was one, when you left the palace became so much bigger without you."

I ask him about Italy and he tells me that it is one of the most beautiful countries that he has seen. He asks about the selection and I tell him that Alex won, and he nods his head.

"So you're really getting married..." he whispers.

I look at the ground, "Yeah." I look at him again, there are tears welling up in his eyes. He always took after my dad in the feelings department. Dad always tears up at the slightest thing. Mom is stone cold when something goes wrong, she is the most caring person I have ever met but when something happens and grief kicks in and she becomes closed off. "I really love him, Andrew. I know you'll like him too."

I glace over at my sleeping fiancé and Andrew replies, "Yeah, I know, I just wish that we could cause some mayhem around the palace. Just the two of us. Just like old times"

I laugh, "Andrew, it will always be me and you. You're my brother, you're my partner in crime. I could never _ever_ replace you with anyone."

He smiles, "Not even prince charming over there?"

I smile at him, "Not even, Alex."

At the mention of his name Alex stirs and sits up with his back towards Andrew and I, "Emma?" He says groggily to the opposite side of the room, "Did you say something?"

I chuckled, "I'm over here."

He turns around on the blanket and he notices Andrew and his eyes freeze on my little brother.

Andrew nods, "Alex."

Alex nods back, "I thought that you were in Italy?"

Andrew looks at the floor, "Yeah, I want to be, but I'm just not ready to be married yet. I want sometime to live my life on my own."

Alex nods, "I can understand that. Will you go back?"

Andrew smiles, "Yeah, I know for sure that Isabella is the one for me, she promised that she would wait and I promised that I would be back. Man, I'm only sixteen, I want time to be a rebellious teenager."

I laugh, "Andrew, you don't have rebellious bone in your Six-foot, Three-inch body."

He smiles, "Maybe not, but I am going to raise hell when we visit Uncle Gerad's house."

I nod, "_Please_ do!"

We all laugh at the thought of Teddy Bear Andrew trying to make Uncle Gerad's – the prank king – life a living episode of the classic show from the 2000's '_Punk'd'_.

"Wow," Andrew says after we finish discussing the probability of Uncle Gerad falling for an onion covered in caramel to look like a caramel apple.

I look at him confused, "What?"

Andrew laughs and shakes his head, "Nothing"

I push his knee with my foot, "Come on, Andrew, spill it."

Andrew just gestures to Alex and I, "It so weird, I feel like he's already my brother."

I look over at Andrew and see his eyes glisten. I look at Alex and he has a huge smile plastered on his face. Alex claps Andrew on the shoulder, "Thanks, man. That, uh, really means a lot."

I nod my head and smile at Andrew, "Thanks, Andrew."

He laughs and looks at Alex sternly, "But let me tell you one thing, Alexander." He sits up straight, "I have been taking lessons from Officer Woodwork about self-defense since I could walk. If you ever _think_ about hurting my sister, I will _personally_ see to your punishment. Do you understand?"

I sigh, "Andrew."

He waves a hand at me, "Do you understand?"

Alex nods his head and holds out his right hand, "Andrew, I promise that I will never hurt your sister in any way, shape, or form. If I ever do, well, you have my permission right now to punish me in any way you deem fit."

"Alex," I sigh. "You don't have to do that."

He looks over at me with his hand out still, "I do, Emma. I never want to hurt you. I never want you to be in pain, and if I ever caused something to hurt you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. It would be like hurting my own sisters. I understand where Andrew is coming from, so I give him my word."

At this Andrew shakes Alex's hand and says, "Welcome to the family, Brother."

* * *

**Soooo, Andrew is back! What did you guys think? I also have another question that doesn't pertain to the story at all: Have any of you guys watched the T.V. show supernatural? My friend just got me to watch it and I'm OBSESSED! (BTW- If you have an Instagram and you like Supernatural, you should check out daily_dean. It's awesome!) Here are some reviews!**

**ImaginationInspire- Ok, so I read this on my Birthday (May 24th) and you made my day. This was so sweet to read, and I was having a really good day already but your review made me so happy! Thank you so so so much. **

**Guest- Thank you so much for enjoying the story! And no I didn't mean to change Aspen's name. That was a mistake on my part, Haha XD. Thank you for noticing, I think that I changed them all back to what they should be, Thank you again!**

**PinkPotterPanda- Thank you! I worked really hard on the special!**

**Emma Kate- I hope that this cleared up the Andrew/Bella situation. I wanted them to be recklessly in love and then realize that they can still be perfect for each other and wait until they were older to "seal the deal". It was all apart of the plan, haha :). **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, keep them coming!**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you on Wednesday for the special!**

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo, Rosie**

**Question- Favorite Song?**  
**Answer- I have two XD, My favorite song of all time is "A Case of You" by Joni Mitchell. At the moment I'm obsessed with Nate Ruess's new album (He is the lead singer from the band FUN) and the song I like the most is called "Take it back." **

**\- If you were wondering, to me, I think that Emma and Alex's theme song is "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat :)**


	27. Chapter 27 (Special)

**Hey Guys! I wanted to upload the 24 special because I was so excited about this one. This is probably the most personal special that we have had. This special, we dive into Emma's songbook and we find out her past relationships/crushes. Just an FYI- Emma is based off of me. Her personality, her looks, her decision making skills; all of it is based off of myself. Since Emma is based off of myself, her hobbies and interests (Songwriting, Basketball, Reading, etc.) are also mine. The songs that are in this chapter are my own. These are songs that I have written about my own experiences. So please, be kind. My emotions are poured into these and it is a big step for me to share them. I felt that if I was to really tell Emmalina's story, you had to see the truth behind some of her past relationships and why she was worried about the selection in the first place. These are the reasons why Emma's heart is a little damaged because of her past. Without further ado, here is the June 24th Special.**

* * *

_I finally find my blue striped notebook and written on it is _

_"__Emma's Songbook_

_DO__NOT__TOUCH"_

_I flip through the pages and see all the words that are written down. I think about all the memories that came with each one of these songs, the good, the bad, and the indifferent. I glance back at Lucas and I can see him looking over at me. I am hesitant to show him my song book because some things I just want to hold onto forever, and showing someone would me letting it go into a world where people tear dreams to shreds. If my songs go out there they are subject to that, my feelings are subject to that. My songs are the deepest parts of me that some people never get to know. If I show him my song book, I am trusting him to not tear apart my dreams and memories, like so many others will. Like so many have. _

_"Emma, are you ok?" Lucas asks, most likely because I am clutching my book for dear life. _

_I snap out of my trance, "Yeah," I look down at my book, "Yeah I'm fine." _

_He looks at me with his hazel eyes, "Hey, if you don't want to show me your book that's cool. I understand the whole 'songbook secrecy' thing." _

_I give him a weak smile, "Thanks, maybe one day, but just not today..." _

* * *

I decided to send Lucas and Tyler home. There are only two days until the Capital Report, so it had to be done. Now, I'm sitting in my office with a piece of stationary trying to write a note to Lucas. Once he left I remembered that I told him I would show him my songs.

I hope this will suffice.

* * *

_Dear Lucas, _

_I don't really know what to say in this letter but I thought that I owed you an apology. I am sorry that I never showed you my songs as you showed me yours. If you ever need help writing a lyric or melody, I am only a phone-call or letter away. _

_Thank you for entering The Selection, the process of choosing my future husband would not have been able to be done without you. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy the songs, I hope one day I will be able to play them for you. _

_All the best, _

_Emma_

_SONG 1_

_Title: Bad_

_(Verse 1)_

_Is it bad that I still get jealous_

_When I see you and her around_

_Is it bad that I know I messed it up_

_Way too many times to count_

_And I know that it's not all my fault_

_But that some of it's yours too_

_Is it bad that I still get jealous_

_Even though I blew my shot with you_

_(Chorus)_

_Maybe I'm right or maybe you're wrong_

_Maybe I just care way too much_

_Or maybe this is how is gonna be_

_None of us are begging on our knees_

_But I'm not ready to give you up_

_To let these memories turn to dust_

_Is it bad that it's gonna be like this_

_Is it bad that I still get jealous?_

_(Verse 2)_

_Is it bad that I still get angry _

_Because you didn't listen to me_

_Is it bad that I got mad_

_About my clearly stated feelings_

_And I know why I got so upset_

_You over stepped my boundaries_

_Is it bad that I still get angry_

_When you don't even think about me?_

_(Chorus)_

_Maybe I'm right or maybe you're wrong_

_Maybe I just care way too much_

_Or maybe this is how is gonna be_

_None of us are begging on our knees_

_But I'm not ready to give you up_

_To let these memories turn to dust_

_Is it bad that it's gonna be like this_

_Is it bad that I still get jealous?_

_(Verse 3)_

_Is it bad that I'm still hopeful _

_That you didn't give up on me_

_Is it bad that I still think about_

_Our futures and our dreams_

_And I know that I'm out of my mind_

_But I'm certain you are too_

_Is it bad that I'm still hopeful_

_Well, that's just how it is with you. _

_Is it bad? _

_Oh it's bad. _

_So bad. _

_Explanation: This song is about a relationship that crumbled. When you were recklessly in love with someone and then suddenly you both broke it off. You see the ot__her person with someone else and it feels like a knife was stabbed into your heart. You want the other person to miss you, you want the other person to want you. You want the other person to feel how bad it is to miss someone; just like you miss them. This song is about someone I had a thing with. His name was Noah, I've never told anyone about him. He and I were writing all kinds of letters to each other and then things started to get heated, it got to the point where I thought that he was going to ask me out but he never did. All he wanted was to lead me on, to get the Princess to fall for him. I saw him with his girlfriend one time and I felt all the feelings that I had tried to push down come flooding back into my brain, into my heart. This song is about him._

_SONG 2_

_Title: Lost at Sea_

_(Verse 1)_

_You're so wrong for me in so many ways_

_But every time I try to run my feet stay in place_

_Has it ever occurred to you _

_That my heart beats faster when you walk in the room_

_My head says no and so do my friends_

_My instincts say that every good thing has to end_

_But when I try to stop loving you_

_My heart always says no_

_Through and through_

_(Chorus)_

_You're so complicated you never make sense to me_

_I try to find a way to place it but it always tears at the seems_

_Your smile, so devious, it's the kryptonite to me_

_Your eyes, so beautiful, I wanna get lost at sea_

_Lost at sea_

_(Verse 2)_

_Your unkept hair always swept me away_

_Like a dandelion on a windy day_

_And whenever you look at me_

_I'm tongue-tied, afraid to speak_

_I see you walking on the street_

_But I don't think you noticed me_

_And when I said I was over you_

_Well, that's a lie that will always be true_

_(Chorus)_

_You're so complicated you never make sense to me_

_I try to find a way to place it but it always tears at the seems_

_Your smile, so devious, it's the kryptonite to me_

_Your eyes, so beautiful, I wanna get lost at sea_

_Lost at sea_

_(Bridge)_

_There are some things that you do _

_That make me want to strangle you _

_But I know that there's good in you_

_But it's always hidden kept out of view_

_You're so wrong for me in so many ways_

_But every time I try to run my feet stay in place_

_Has it ever occurred to you_

_That I may never stop loving you…_

_(Chorus)_

_You're so complicated you never make sense to me_

_I try to find a way to place it but it always tears at the seems_

_Your smile, so devious, it's the kryptonite to me_

_Your eyes, so beautiful, I wanna get lost at sea_

_Lost at sea…_

_Explanation: This song is about that crush everyone has on that bad boy. This particular bad boy was named Samuel, but everyone called him Sam. He was new to one of our yearly balls and I fell completely head first. I thought that he was someone totally different than what he actually was. I thought that he had a good head on his shoulders and that he was disciplined. Little did I know that he wasn't disciplined, he had a criminal record and that he took advantage of others because of their looks, intelligence, or just the fact that they were in the same boat I was: Completely smitten with him. When I found this out I started to feel myself pardoning him for things that shouldn't be pardoned… He is one crush that I didn't forget after a week. I liked him for four years. I still was infatuated by him when I met my fiancé. Now, I am glad to say those feelings are gone. But this song is what I was feeling at the time._

_Ok so this is my last song, I hope you liked the little parts of me that no one gets to see. _

_Title: One Moment_

_(Verse 1)_

_I wrote 500 letters that I've never sent_

_All addressed to you with things I've never said_

_All the paper I wasted just for you _

_In hopes that just one moment with you was true_

_You never called again or made a sound _

_I told myself you lost my number, somehow _

_I lied to myself and my feelings too _

_In hopes that just one moment with you was true._

_(Chorus)_

_And now, I see it was all wrong_

_I see that you were singing to a different song_

_All those words I never heard you say_

_I thought that you were mine, or would be someday_

_But now I want you to see_

_That I loved you with all me_

_And it only took one moment for me_

_To fall head first_

_(Verse 2)_

_All I want is to take it all back_

_Turn the clock around before we ever met_

_My first impression, yeah, I would redo_

_In hopes that just one moment with you, was true_

_What did you think of me when I walked in the room_

_Did your heart skip a beat, It was 8:42_

_I hope you felt something, like I did for you_

_In hopes that just moment with you was true_

_(Chorus)_

_And now, I see it was all wrong_

_I see that you were singing to a different song_

_All those words I never heard you say_

_I thought that you were mine, or would be someday_

_But now I want you to see_

_That I loved you with all me_

_And it only took one moment for me_

_To fall head first_

_(Verse 3)_

_Looking back on it now I see I was so naïve _

_To think that you ever had feelings for me_

_You were a lesson that had to be learned_

_But I was dismissed with a world of hurt_

_(Chorus)_

_And now, I see it was all wrong_

_I see that you were singing to a different song_

_All those words I never heard you say_

_I thought that you were mine, or would be someday_

_But now I want you to see_

_That I loved you with all me_

_And it only took one moment for me_

_To fall head first_

_(Verse 4/Outro)_

_Do you ever think of me as you lay in your bed_

_'cause I wrote 500 letters that I'll never send_

_I thought so many things when I walked in the room _

_And the clock on the was said it was 8:42_

_Explanation: This song is about Sam again. This goes through the relationship I had with him in my head. I thought that he would be mine if I thought it long enough. I thought that we had something but in reality I was just the princess he saw one time at a ball. I want to go back to that day at 8:42 pm and redo my first impression. I want to make it something that he would remember me by. It's like I want him to want me because I wanted him for so long. The "letters" represent the amount of songs that I have written about him. Of course, the number isn't 500 but it's a lot. I just wish that he could see how badly I wanted him. I want him to realize that he almost had something, but he didn't acknowledge it. I want myself to remember that I didn't do anything about emotions that were so strong inside me. I just want him to want to go back in time and like me back. But I guess we can't have everything we want in life. _

_There you have it, those are some of the most personal song I have written. I hope that this makes up for the time that I wish we could have spent writing music and singing songs. Thank you again, Lucas, for being a friend during this time. Thank you for understanding the elimination. I hope that we can continue to be in touch. _

_Again, I hope your life is long and prosperous and I hope your heart is treated well. _

_Keep in touch, if you don't, I will. _

_Thank you again, _

_Emmalina Danielle Schreave. _

* * *

**There you have it. Of course I changed the names of the guys that the songs are about and I stretched the truth about them a little, (i.e. Criminal Record- It was a bunch of speeding tickets). But that is Emma's song book. Thank you guys for reading this story, I don't think that you realize how much it means to me! Also, even though Emma is based off of me I thought that I would tell you that I do not have a fiance or boyfriend for that matter... But if I got to choose, Alex is basically my dream guy, Haha. Let me know if you want to see some more things out of Emma's Songbook in the future!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I'll have another chapter for you on Sunday.**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl and I'll see you soon**

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo, Rosie.**

**Question- Any Nicknames?**

**Answer- Rosie is my nickname! My full name is Amanda Rose, so people call me Rosie, Manders, and Amanda Panda :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey Guys! Thank you all for being so kind last chapter! You are literally the best people in the world! Ok so this chapter is a little shorter, but it has a big revelation at the end! We are getting down to the wire and I'm so excited for you all to read it! Without further ado, here is Chapter 28!**

* * *

I'm sitting at my desk when I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in," I call from the cushioned seat of my desk chair. As the door opens I set aside different papers and reports that dad asked me to look over and make notes on. I look up and I see my mom standing in the doorway. Her fiery red hair is tucked up in a bun and she is wearing a cream day dress.

I smile at her, "Hey mom, what's up?"

She walks into my office and sits down on one of the chairs opposite my desk, "Emma, we need to talk about the selection."

I look at her confused, "OK, why?"

She smiles stiffly, "Your father and I know that you choose Alex, so we feel that it is time that you have another elimination to eliminate Tyler and Lucas."

I nod grimly, "I know, I know. Its just so hard, Mom. I know that I want to be with Alex, I just don't want to break any hearts along the way."

She chuckles, "Emmalina, darling, there were twenty men here a few months ago. You eliminated seventeen of them. Do you think that they walked away without any type of heartbreak?"

"Mom!" I groan, "This isn't making me feel any better."

"I'm sorry, honey. I just want you to realize that you aren't doing any one any favors by postponing this elimination." She crosses her legs and folds her hands in her lap, "Think about it this way, the upcoming elimination is like taking off a bandage. You can either take it off in one swoop and have it sting for a short amount of time, or you can pull it of slowly and drag the pain out for a long time. Which way would you want to have the bandage taken off?"

On that note she stands up and walks to the door; she looks at me one more time, smiles, and leaves.

I cover my eyes with my hands and sigh into them. I pick up the phone and call one of my friends, who I know will help me.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Sabeena!" I exclaim into the receiver.

"Emmalina! Emma, it's so good to hear from you! How are you?"

"Ugh," I groan, "That's why I called you, I need help."

"Of course, what can I do?"

"I need help trying to eliminate the final two contestants in my selection."

The line is silent for a few moments before Sabeena speaks again, "So you found him? You found your fiancé? "

I smile, "Yeah, he is amazing. I can wait for you guys to meet him when we go to the Summit in a month."

"I cant wait to meet him, can you tell me who it is?"

"Fine, fine." I say, "Alex, Alex won."

"I knew it! I knew it!" She exclaims, "I knew it from the moment his picture hit the screen when you were announcing the names! I saw your eyes light up and I said to my sister, 'That's him, I know that Emma is going to fall for him.' I freaking called it!"

I start laughing, "Good job Sabeena, you apparently know me better than I know myself."

Once Sabeena calms down, she speaks again, "So you need help with this elimination?"

I sigh, "Yeah, I just don't want them to think that I'm heartless, or that I was leading them on."

"Oh, Emma." She says, "If they made it that far into the competition, they should know that you are certainly not heartless and that you weren't leading them on. It's a competition for the heart of the princess for heaven's sake! Obviously only one person can win. I know for a fact that they understand that."

I look over at my papers sitting on my desk, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"I know that I'm right, you will be fine, Emma. All you have to do is tell them the truth. Let them know that you thought that something was there but it just isn't anymore. They will understand, I promise."

"Thanks, Sabeena. You always know what to say."

"No problem, boo. Just remember that I'm always here for you. Only a phone call away." When she says this I can hear a door opening and Sabeena starts speaking in her first language of Hindi.

She returns to the line, "Hey, Emma, I have to go. Father and I have a budget meeting in five minutes and the conference room is across the palace."

"Ugh I hate budget meetings," I chuckle into the receiver.

She laughs, "I would much rather be talking to you but, well you understand, when princess duty calls…"

"…You have to answer. Yeah, I totally get it," I say, "I have a bunch of security reports that I should be getting back to."

"I'll talk to you later, Emma. Good luck with your elimination."

"Thanks, Sabeena. I'll talk to you later."

The line goes dead and I sadly look at the reports.

"Well these aren't going to finish themselves," I mumble under my breath as I start reading about the movement of guards in the palace. Dad has been going ballistic because he doesn't want anyone else to get into the palace under his watch. He has started to change the way that the palace is protected and, to him, the best way to do that is to change to movement of the guards.

Movement of guards.

Guards.

I snap my head up and stare at the wall.

I know the one person that can figure out who shot me.

* * *

**Sooooo, how was it? I hope you guys liked it. We haven't heard from Sabeena since the earlier chapters so I thought that we should give her a call. Here are some reviews from last chapter and the special!**

**PinkPotterPanda- You are SOOOO Sweet! Thank you so much! It's so cool that your name is Emma, haha. Emma is one of my favorite names (Obviously!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Emma Kate- YOU'RE WELCOME FOR THE UPDATES. Thank you so much for your kind review! I hope that one day my songs will be on the radio, a person can dream right? And thank YOU for being awesome!**

**Guest- I am so glad that you're enjoying the story! Thank you for the exciting reviews!**

**Heather (Guest) - Thank you for reviewing! It was really nerve-racking for me because I am pretty protective over my lyrics because they are my thoughts put into melodies. I loved the story about your nickname! Thanks for sharing!**

**You are the best! Thank you all so much!**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl and I'll see you next sunday! **

**Happy Reading**

**xoxo, Rosie**

**Question- Who do you think Emma was talking about when she said that she knew who could figure out who shot her? **

**Answer- I know, but my lips (or fingers) are sealed ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry that I didn't update last week. I was in Michigan spending time with my Grandma and she doesn't have very good wifi! Haha, so without further ado... Here is Chapter 29!**

* * *

I shove a fist full of popcorn in my mouth, the butter flavor oozes around the palm of my right hand. I say right because Alex is holding my left hand. Mom and dad are sitting in the second row of chairs in the theater room. Andrew, Alex, and I are in the first row… And we have the popcorn. Occasionally dad will come in between Alex and I and snag a handful, but for the most part the kids have claimed it.

We are watching the latest Paula Robinson movie called "One More Day". It was mom's turn to pick a movie so of course she chose a chick-flick. If it was my choice it would be a comedy.

"Mom," Andrew says, "This plot line is so flawed. I mean, everyone knows that Rosalinda is going to go back to france to find John-Paul."

My mom laughs in the background, "Andrew, it isn't about what the ending is going to be. It's about the journey."

Andrew rolls his eyes, "Whatever, but if it see one more kissing scene, I _will_ throw up."

"Not over the leather, Andrew," Dad chuckles.

* * *

I knock on the big white door. I take a deep breath as I hear the footsteps approaching, I listen to the click-clack of his heels against the marble floor.

The door opens, "Hey Emma."

I smile, "Hey, Tyler. Can I, um, talk to you?"

He motions for me to come into the room, "Yeah, of course."

I walk into the suite and I sit on the bed, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

He sits next to me and says, "Yeah, anything."

I take a deep breath, "Listen, remember when we had the date where you told me about Annabeth and Percy?"

He nods, "Yeah."

"Well, you know how you knew that she wasn't meant for you, she was meant for Percy?"

He looks down, "Yeah, I do."

I take his hand, "I'm sorry Tyler but I love someone else."

He looks up at me and I can see tears in his eyes, "I figured, Emma," he wipes his eyes and smiles, "But I hope you're happy with him."

I smile at him, "He makes me so happy, Tyler."

He squeezes my hand, "Then I'm fine. If you're happy and you found someone that you love, I can leave in peace."

I hug him, "Thank you so much, Tyler."

When he break apart he says, "Hey, keep in touch, alright?"

I laugh, "I will. You better give me an invitation to your wedding."

He smiles, "If I have one."

I stand up, "Tyler! I bet that when you get home girls will be flying to your doorstep."

He laughs, "I'll trust your word on that," He starts to walk me to the door.

I have my hand on the handle, "Thank you, Tyler. Thank you for everything."

"No, thank you Emma." He says

I smile once more before I leave.

I turn into the hallway and I walk to my favorite staircase. I bound up that stairs and touch my forehead to the door at the end of the stairs. I grab the knob and turn.

The gust of wind on the roof is almost overwhelming, but it's refreshing at the same time.

I walk to the edge and I take a deep breath. I just eliminated the last person in the competition. I think about all the eliminations I have done. My mind lands on one in particular.

Lucas.

He was in the music room playing his guitar. I walked in and told him that I found my fiancé and that he wasn't him. His eyes welled up and he started to cry. I tried to comfort him but he wouldn't let me. I asked if there was anything I could do but he said that it would be best if I just left.

I walked out of the room.

I can't believe that I walked out of that freaking room.

I feel like crap.

Why didn't I try to comfort him?

I sit on the roof and start to cry. I feel heartless. I never wanted to break anyone's heart. I never wanted anyone to cry. I never wanted anyone to hate me.

Does Lucas hate me?

I sent him a letter, did he read it?

I hope he understands that my heart is elsewhere. I hope that he finds someone better than me.

The door opens but I don't look up. I hear the footstep get closer and then suddenly I feel familiar arms around me.

"Oh Daddy," I cry.

He doesn't say a word, he just hugs me tighter.

I cry into his tan suit, probably ruining it but he doesn't seem to mind.

After five minutes or so he lets go, "What's wrong, Em?"

I take a deep breath and wipe the mascara out from under my eyes, "I just didn't think that eliminating people would be so hard."

He nods, "It's always the last few that are the worst."

I look up at him, "Who was the worst for you?"

He chuckles, "Your mom."

I raise my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

He sighs and sits next to me, "That is a very _very_ long story but long story short, I eliminated your mother because I thought that she was still in love with Aspen. I probably was spending too much time with her because I didn't give a chance to give her side of the story. I was being extremely stubborn so I eliminated her."

"What made you change your mind?"

He shrugs, "I got shot."

I laugh.

"What?" He says confused.

When I calm down I say, "That's how I realized that I wanted to spend my life with Alex."

"Like father, like daughter."

I poke him, "I don't think that's how the expression goes, Dad."

He snorts, "I'm the king, the expression is whatever I want it to be."

I lean on his shoulder, "I love you, Dad."

He kisses the top of my head, "I love you more, Em."

I shake my head, "I don't think so."

He laughs, "Well, get back to me when you have kids." He sits up, "And that, young lady, should be in the far future."

I laugh, "Dad I want to be at least married for a good three years before I even _think_ about kids."

I look at me, "I think that ten years is a good start."

I roll my eyes, "Bye, Dad."

He stands up, "Are you ok now?"

I smile at him, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank dad."

He turns to walk away and says over his shoulder, "I love you, Emmalina Danielle, don't you forget it."

I smile and chuckle.

* * *

The dress is fitted with lace at the bottom that flares into a mermaid train. It's blue to match my eyes. Naomi and my other maids made me look incredible.

This is it.

This is the report where I'll tell the country that Alex is going to be the new king.

_I remember that this morning the poll came out. _The Illea Post_ released a poll to see who the country thought that I would choose. _

_To my surprise, Alex won with overwhelming results. _

_The comments about it were: "They have such chemistry!" , "They way she looks at him is the way King Maxon looks at Queen America!" , "He looks like a king!". _

I walk into the studio and I see all the camera crews. Gavril is sitting in a chair by the make-up counter getting his make-up done by a young girl with dark brown curls.

I walk over to Gavril and he smiles at me, "Ahh, Princess Emmalina, the woman of the hour!"

I laugh, "I don't know why people are obsessing, I mean, of course I know, but I don't see how it is entertaining to them."

He turns in his chair and looks at me, "Emma, darling, two reasons: One, this is the monarchy. Everyone cares about all things royal. Two, this is a romance, people have been watching you fall in love since August. They have watched you eliminate people and they have watched you and your good days and bad. People feel very personal about this and they want to know who you are going to marry."

I nod, "Yeah, I know. I hope that they like Alex…" I trail off.

He takes my hand and squeezes it, "I have known you since you were born, Emma. Throughout this whole selection I only wanted what was best for you. To be honest, I think that Alex is a perfect match." He smiles, "But remember, you are still too good for him; and trust me he knows it."

I laugh, "How do you know?"

He lifts his head behind me and winks. I turn around and I see Alex standing there staring at me. I smile at him and he smiles back at me. My heels click as I walk to him and he reaches out his hand. I gladly take it and I squeeze it.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

He nods, "You look absolutely stunning, I—uh, well, um…"

I cut him off by kissing him, when we pull away I stroke his cheek with my thumb, "Thank you, and you look very dapper yourself."

He chuckles, "Dapper, you say? Why thank you my dear. May I take your arm?"

I nod, "Thank you sir Alex." I place my arm in the crook of his elbow.

The crew calls for places so I start to walk to the thrones, Alex kisses my cheek and leaves to go stand in the wings. I join my parents and I sit on the right side of my father.

The lights flash on and Gavril's voice booms throughout the whole studio.

"Good Evening, Illea!" He starts, "Tonight is the moment we have been waiting for; Princess Emmalina will announce who she has chosen to be her future husband!"

The crowd roars and I look into the opposite wing and I can just barely see Alex's blue eyes. He notices me looking at him and he smiles and give me a thumbs up.

I smile back at him.

"Here she is, Princess Emmalina."

I stand up and walk to the podium.

"Hello, Illea." I say.

* * *

**Soooo, How was it? I loved writing the dialogue for the movie scene! It was just like one of my own family movie nights :) Here are some reviews!**

**PinkPotterPanda- I love Sabeena as well, writing for her is always so much fun! All your reviews make me smile, so thank you for your kind words!**

**Heather- Thank you! I would love to tell you who did harm Emma but then where would the plot line be? Haha, It is so funny to see all of the guesses in the reviews because sometimes they are right and other times they aren't... XD Thank you for your review!**

**EmmaKate- Thank you for reading! I only update because people continue to read! And Yes! I already have some ideas for the sequel and I have started to plan some of it out. At this point I have around three or four ideas as to what the possible plot line could be but I'm leaning towards one of them! I will let you know at the end of this story when the sequel will be out!**

**Karolyn- Thank you for your awesome reviews! I actually screen shot them and sent them to my friends because they made me so happy! Thank you! (I take it that you like Percy Jackson... He is basically my boyfriend XD haha)**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you next week!**

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo, Rosie**

**Question- What are some of your hobbies?**

**Answer- Basketball, Songwriting, Singing, Playing Piano, Watching Netflix, Writing, and Reading :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey Guys! I have a pretty long chapter for you today! We take several walks down memory lane and we finally announce Alex as the winner! A character that we haven't seen in a while comes back and idk I just really like this chapter! I never thought that I would get to thirty chapters! Thank you all so much for reading, like, you have no idea how much it means to me. So! Without further ado, here is Chapter 30!**

* * *

_"Hello, Illea." I say._

* * *

I try to remember the speech that I've rehearsed several times but nothing is coming to me. I can feel the beads of sweat start to form on my forehead, I take a deep breath and look out into the audience. My dad always says that you shouldn't look into the audience if you're nervous because it will only magnify the fear. He says that he always looks into the camera and smiles…

I'm not my dad.

I look into the audience and I see my Aunt Kenna and cousin Astra. They smile and nod at me and I smile back. On the other side of Aunt Kenna is grandma Magda. She waves and motions for me to take a deep breath and I do. I look into the wing of the stage and see Alex, he winks at me and blows me a kiss. I blush and look at my brother. Andrew is nodding and smiling, he mouths the words 'you got this' to me.

I don't remember the speech but I decide that I can't stand here and look around the studio so I decide to wing it.

I smile at camera A and begin, "As many of you know, I have been going through the Selection process to find my future husband. Along the way I have met so many incredible men and I have found one that I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with," the audience claps and an overwhelming sound of 'awe' echoes throughout the studio.

The corners turn up on the sides of my mouth as I continue, "I know that you all are excited to hear who the winner of the selection is, but I wanted to take some time to tell you about the selection through my eyes. You all saw bits and pieces of the selection through the camera lens and on the report every Friday, but you never really saw my own view.

"I remember waking up the morning that I was going to meet the selected. I didn't know what to think, I didn't understand what was going on. To be honest, I actually fainted when someone told me what was happening," laughs circle around the room. "There were a few people that I knew from the start I wouldn't get along with so I eliminated them. By the end of the first day I had a few less gentlemen on my hands but it was still overwhelming."

I clear my throat, "As the competition went on, I started to doubt that I could find a husband this way, I mean, are my only options the ones that were drawn out of a hat? I didn't really eliminate people and I didn't really go on a lot of dates but the few that I went on were amazing."

I turn to side camera, "Can we put a picture of Ryland Snyder on the screen?" I look at the monitor and I see Ryland's big-brown-eyed gaze on the screen, "Ryland and I were having a picnic and we started playing a game of twenty questions. It was so much fun because we talked about his Mimi's strawberries, dream pets, and pretty much all of Nik Efron's movies."

The audience laughs as I ask for a picture of Weston, "This is Weston Freeman, and he a sweetheart. We walked around the gardens for about two hours and we talked about his family. He told me about his mom, Dianna Freeman. Weston, if you're watching this, you're mom is _one_ of the most amazing women in Illea."

The audience smiles at this, "Once the competition dwindled down, I realized who I really wanted to be with. The only thing life for me to do was eliminate the competition. I decided to take the number down to three men left. One of them is standing in the wings now, but let's not get carried away."

I smile, "All of the members of the elite are _extremely_ near and dear to my heart. I thought that if we are going through this little stroll down memory lane, I should share some stories with you about them."

Clearing my throat, I ask for a picture of Tyler, "This is Tyler Scott, he is one of the sweetest people that you will ever meet. He has such a caring heart and he such a special person. Anytime you talk to him it feels like you're getting a huge hug from your best friend," I smile at camera A, "Tyler is a person that I know that I can count on if I need cheering up, I know that he is going to make a fine husband someday." The audience murmurs at this statement, "Unfortunately, Tyler is not going to be my husband, but he will always be a very special friend. I cannot wait to see who gets to hold his heart because she will be a very _very_ lucky girl."

Next I ask for a picture of Lucas, "Lucas Carpenter, one of the most amazing musicians I have ever heard. Lucas is so full of passion and creativity, it is an inspiration just to be around him. When you hear him play, you are hearing a piece of heaven because he has such a natural gift of music. Trust me, I have hear my mother play and for a long time I thought that she was the absolute best musician in the entire world. That was until Lucas came to the palace," I look over at my mom, "Sorry, Mom, but I think that Lucas has you beat." She chuckles and nods. "Lucas and I wrote a song together and it was probably one of the best afternoons that I have ever had. His lyrics are incredibly well written and you can feel every word that he sings. I hope that Lucas will record an album so he can share his gift with the world," I take a deep breath, "Like Tyler, Lucas will make some girl a princess of her own when he gets married. That girl isn't me, but I wish the best for his future."

I turn to the wings and I see Alex smiling, I smile back at him and look back into Camera A, "Last but most definitely not the least." I look over a Gavril and he nods, a picture of Alex pops up on the monitor, "Alexander Micah Payne, the most caring and genuine and loving person I have ever met. Alex is kind and thoughtful, he will stand by your bedside when you are injured and in a coma and hold your hand. He will answer his phone at 4 a.m. when you need someone to talk to. He won't ask questions unless you want to talk about it, he'll just hold you until you are ready to stand again. Alex is sweet, he will surprise you with roses on a random day, he will remember the place that you met and take you there on surprise dates, he watches movies with your family and you don't feel embarrassed to show him off to your family. Looking back on the first time that I met Alex, I think that I knew he would be the one just because it felt so different and real with him. When he spoke there was so much passion and love in his words, when he listens you can see that he cares about what you have to say."

I take a deep breath, "Illea, I really hope that you love Alex as much as I do because I have chosen him as the winner of the selection. Alexander Payne will be my husband."

He walks on stage and he is met with an overwhelming applause. To be honest I don't think that he notices because he is only looking at me. When he gets to me he wraps his arms around me, lifts me into the air and spins me around. My arms are wrapped around his neck and I can smell his shampoo. The minty fresh familiar scent of his cologne mixed with the warm chestnut smell of his shampoo is his signature smell.

As I'm wrapped in his arms the world stops. The applause is drowned out. It is only Alex and I.

He sets me back on the ground and cups my face and leans toward my ear, "Can I kiss you?" he asks.

I smile up at him, look into the audience, and then whisper in his ear, "I don't think that they would mind. I know that I want you to."

He stands up and smiles at me, he leans closer and I close my eyes. His lips caress mine before they finally meet together. I assume that the applause get louder but I can't tell. The familiar warm feeling spreads through my body. Fireworks are set off in every inch of my mind. I stand up on my tip toes, wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

When we break away, he holds my hand and we walk over to the couches to meet Gavril.

His smile is huge when he says, "Let me be the first to congratulate you both."

Alex squeezes my hand, "Thank you, Gavril."

He nods and says, "So, Sir Alex, Princess Emmalina said that she knew when you first met that you were the one for her. Did you feel similar feelings?"

I looks over at me, "I think I actually told her that I felt something, I told her this story but I haven't shared it with the country. When we met Emma asked me why I entered the selection and I told her that I entered for her. When I was seven my bedtime was right after the report ended, when I watched the show for the first time, I saw Emma. She was wearing a light green dress and her hair was pinned up in soft curls. I looked into her eyes and I felt the world melt away. When the letter came in the mail, I knew that I had to enter. I wanted a chance to be with my dream girl, the one that I had a crush on since I was seven." He squeezes my hand again and smiles, "To this day, my favorite color dress on her is light green."

The audience 'awes' and I smile at Alex, "Thank you." I say earnestly.

Gavril looks at us, "Princess Emmalina, may I interject?"

I nod, "Yes, Gavril."

He smiles, "I have been apart of many selections and I have to say that the look you and Sir Alex share is quite familiar to me." I look at him confused as he continues, "The look of pure love, Princess. When you know that you have found your other half," He motions to the thrones behind us, "It is the same look that your mother and father share."

When I turn to look at them, I see that they aren't looking at us, my mom is leaning on my father's shoulder and their hands are intertwined. When they notice that they have people watching them, my mother sits up immediately and blushes. My dad leans over and kisses her on the cheek, and the applause go wild again.

I turn to Alex, "One day that will be us, and our daughter or son will be on this couch." I whisper in his ear.

He turns his head and presses his forehead to mine, "I can't wait, Emma. I can't wait to be married to you and to have a life with you. I can't wait to grow old with you, to fight with you, to dance with you, to have children with you, to watch movies, to travel. I just can't wait to love you forever."

I kiss him and when we pull away I say, "How did I get so lucky to have you. It's like you're in a dream or something."

He shakes his head and pinches my arm, "This isn't a dream, Baby. This is real."

"Hmmm," I say as I close my eyes, "I think out of all the nicknames, baby is my favorite."

He chuckles, "I like Emmalina Danielina."

I look into his blue eyes, "I love you doesn't even cover how much I love you."

He kisses me chastely, our lips moving at the same time, when we pull away he says, "I guess that will have to do."

Gavril clears his throat next to us and we split apart, he says, "Congratulations to you both, Your Highness and Sir Alex." Then he stands up and says, "Thank you for joining us at the palace for another edition of the Captial Report! Have a good night and we will see you next week, Illea!"

The camera crew signals that the show was signed off. Alex and I join my parents and Andrew over by the thrones and my dad gives me a big hug.

"Em, I am so proud of you!" he says excitedly, "You went off script!"

I laugh, "Yeah, I totally forgot my speech, so I just look into the audience and saw grandma, Aunt Kenna, Astra, and I was all good. I figured tell some stories would make me feel a little better about announcing the winner."

When I finish this statement I am tacked by a huge hug, "Emma!"

I look up and see Astra hugging me, "Astra!"

She looks at me and then over at Alex, "So is that Mr. Perfect?"

I nod and smile, "Yep, he is pretty perfect."

She laughs, "He's alright, Evan is better though."

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about Evan!" I exclaim, "When is the wedding?"

She shows me her left hand, "We already got married, we didn't have a ceremony or anything, it was just the two of us and our families."

"You're Astra Rockwell now?"

She nods, "Let me tell you, Emma, married life is amazing."

I laugh, "Alex and I have decided to wait a few years before we get married, we both think that seventeen and eighteen is way to early to get married."

"I can agree with that," she says, "But I better be invited to the wedding."

"Of course you will! I'm not heartless or anything!" I exclaim, "How are Chloe and Josiah?"

She laughs, "Chloe is still homeschooled and she is still a little bit of a brat every once and a while but all in all she is good. Josiah plays video games all the time, so I barely see him when I'm over at the house but I think that he's good. What happened with Andrew and Isabella? I thought that they were like the power couple."

"Andrew and Isabella made the decision to call of the engagement because they felt like they weren't ready to get married or be engaged. They both know that they want to marry each other, but right now they just want time to be teenagers."

She nods, "Gosh, you Schreave kids are so smart about this whole love thing."

I laugh, "Yeah right, all I know is that Alex loves me and I love him back."

Aunt Kenna says that it's time for her and Astra to go, as she is leaving Astra says, "That's all you ever need, Emma." Then, she leaves.

Dad motions for me to join him, mom, Andrew, and Alex by the door, "OK this may be a little bit of short notice, but your bags are packed in your rooms. I need you all to change in to traveling clothes because we are leaving for the International Summit, in Italy, in an hour."

* * *

**Soooooo, how was it? I loved this chapter! I can't wait to write the dialogue for the Summit! All of Emma's friends are going to be there and ugh! I'm so excited! Ok so here are some reviews!**

**Roses323- Thank you for your sweet words every week! They always make me smile. I can't wait so share the ups and downs of Alex and Emma's lives with you all!**

**Emma Kate- We have so much in common, I love baking and reading too! Pinterest is literally life. I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews!**

**Heather- Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter! I was actually writing responses to review when I got the notification that you reviewed! Haha, I thought that it was funny... *crickets chirping* No... Ok... XD I love sports! What sports do you play? **

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you on the 24th!**

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo, Rosie**

**Question- If you were in the Witness Protection Program, what would be your alias? (Fake Name) **

**Answer- Emmersyn May Brown. Can you tell that I like names that start with "E"? Haha**


	31. Chapter 31 (Special)

**Hey Guys! Here is the July 24th Special! I hope that you all like it!**

* * *

His hand is clutched in a fists parallel to the door. His whole body is trembling with fear and uncertainty. He knows that this is the right thing to do but he doesn't want to see the look in her eyes after he tells her. He doesn't want to see her hand waving him away on the tarmac. He doesn't want to have the blame of breaking her heart.

They had these dreams together. They knew who they were going to be and what they wanted to do but he had his doubts. He thought for the longest time that his heart was in it completely but it turns out that he was wrong.

It just had to get to the point where it was unbearable.

He missed his family, the laughs they shared and the memorable moments. He missed his father, strong and capable, always knowing the next step. He missed his mother, poised and beautiful, but yet strong and powerful.

Most of all, he missed his sister.

He thought of her constantly, wondering how she was back home. He wanted to be there for her, but he was blinded and made some wrong decisions. He missed their inside jokes and hiding from their parents. He missed always being able to talk to her about anything.

He just plain missed her.

Knock. Knock

"Come in," The voice calls.

He grips the door handle and turns the knob, he takes a deep breath and swings the door open and steps into the room.

She turns around to see him and her eye light up and the corners of her mouth turn into the most beautiful smile he had ever, and will ever, see, "Andrew!" She exclaims rushing toward him.

He hugs her limply and she knows that something is wrong, "What is it?" She asks worried.

He looks her in the eyes, "I have to talk to you about something."

He takes her hand and leads her over to the ottoman at the foot of her bed. They sit down and she takes his hands in hers, "Andrew, is something wrong with Emma or your parents?" She is genuinely concerned and that makes his heart swell.

He shakes his head, "No everything's fine with them, it me. That's where the problem is."

She moves his chin up so that he is looking at her, "Tell me." She says.

He takes a deep breath, "Isabella, I love you. You know that I love you."

She nods, "I love you too, Andrew."

He can feel the corners of his mouth turn into the slightest of smiles, "But we are only sixteen. Sixteen. That's extremely young to decide that you want to marry someone." He can see her eyes start to glisten, "I know that I want to marry you, Isabella. It is the only truly clear thing in my life. But I want to marry you when we are older, when we can start our adult lives together. I want to marry you after I'm done being a teenager."

A tear leaks out of her eye, she wipes it away and caresses his cheek, "I love you so much, Andrew." She nods, "I'll wait for you, I promise that I'll wait for you."

He looks at his future bride-to-be, "Thank you."

She squeezes his hand, "Should I call for a butler to pack your bags?"

He shakes his head, "No, I already called one."

She nods and looks down at their hands, they are still holding one another, "You better not find someone else and leave me here in Italy waiting forever."

"Look at me," He says, her head turns up and her brown eyes meet his, "I could never, in a million years, dream of loving someone more than I love you. More than I will love you."

He leans in and gently kisses her. He doesn't kiss her goodbye, he kisses her because he is making a promise. This is a promise to come back, a promise to only love her, a promise that one day they will be sitting on this ottoman again but they will have pledged their love for each other permanently.

All the best promises are sealed with a kiss.

* * *

As the plane starts to move, she can feel the wind start to get extremely intense around her but she can't move. She lifts her hand up and waves to the leaving air craft, hoping that he is watching. She doesn't stop waving until the plane is nowhere to be seen.

Slowly, she lowers her hand and she stares at the last visible place that she saw the plane, she starts shivering as the cold finally reaches her in her coat but she doesn't care. She knows that one day she will be standing on this tarmac in this very spot and he will be coming back to her. She knows that one day she won't have to worry about him leaving because he already said that he won't. She knows that she didn't wave goodbye, she waved 'see you later' because that is all this is.

She will see him later.

"Princess Isabella," One of the guards calls from behind her, "The car is waiting to take you back to the palace."

She turns and says, "Thank you, I'll only be but a moment."

When she hears the footsteps back away she looks up at the spot in the distance.

She whispers, "See you later, Andrew."

Turning on the heel of her boots she walks back to the car, not turning around.

She won't return to the tarmac until he comes back to her.

* * *

**Soooo, what did you think? I thought that I had to show you what when down in Italy with Andrew and Isabella before we spent a week there with Emma and the family. I also wanted to try and see how I liked writing in third person... How do you think I did? AS usual, I will be answering reviews on Sunday so look out for that! **

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl and I'll see you on Sunday!**

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo, Rosie**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey Guys! I wanted to announce that I am going to end the story on chapter 40. I am almost done with what I wanted to accomplish for this particular plot line. It was really funny looking back on my notes and seeing all the changes that I have made from my first ideas for this story. Don't worry though! There will be a sequel, I am super excited because I feel like the sequel is going to be better than this story! Anyway, we still have eight more chapters left of "Face the Fire" and we have some more things to uncover, so I am excited to write those for you all! Without further ado, here is chapter 32! [That Rhymed :)]**

* * *

As soon as we step outside the studio, we are met with an overwhelming flash of paparazzi and screaming citizens. Alex takes my hand and the already wild crowd erupts with screams and applause. I smile and wave to them as I am being pushed into a black car. Alex jumps in after me and then a guard shuts the massive bulletproof door. Mom and Dad are two cars behind us and Andrew is in the car in front of us. There is a decoy car in between my parent's car and my car to try and trick any rogue citizens that want a shot at taking down the monarchy.

"Is it always like this?" Alex asks as we are pulling away from the gates.

I laugh, "Welcome to the world of royals, Alexander."

Outside the window there are people running alongside the car, I hold my hand up to wave at them but I realize that they can't me through the heavily tinted windows.

When I was a little girl, I always wanted to stop the car to talk to the people running alongside the car. Mom and dad always said no and I was so confused. If we wanted people to like us, why wouldn't we take the time to talk to them? As I got older, I started to understand that it was dangerous to stop the car because it could harm the people running behind us.

I used to sometimes go into the mail room and read some of the letters that are sent to us. Most of them are about different problems families are experiencing. One day I opened a letter, from a girl named Taylor and what it said affected me. The letter talked about things that were wrong with her family but it also said that she felt like the monarchy didn't notice the citizens as individuals. She thought that we only see them as a nuisance or as a whole; we don't look at the public as a group of individuals, we look at them as a big block of people who are exactly the same. When I read the letter I realize that what she said was true and it sent chills down my spine. So, every Friday after the Report, I would wave through the window because it made me feel like they could see me trying to make an effort.

Trying to let them know that I saw them for who they were.

When we arrived at the palace, Alex and I break off into a slight jog so that we can get changed into appropriate travel clothes. Alex's pace is slowed down because I have to run in heels, which is probably the most dangerous thing to do when you're a girl. After about a minute of trying to run, I lift up the skirt of my dress and pull the white stilettos off my feet. Holding one shoe in each hand, I catch up to Alex and we continue our run through the palace. After three right turns and two left turns, we reach Alex's door.

He kisses my forehead and says, "See you soon, baby."

I smile at him, "See you soon."

He walks into the room and once he closes the door I take off running again. Another flight of stairs, one left turn, and two right turns and I'm at my set of double doors. Gripping the handle, I swing the right door open and I see the smiling faces of Naomi, Carla, and Riley.

"Hey ladies," I say, out of breath.

They are standing next to five suitcases. I absolutely love my suitcases because they are my favorite colors: lavender and cream. Aunt May gave them to me for my fifteenth birthday and ever since I have been obsessed with them. Mom and Dad have brown leather suitcases because they like to be "traditional". Andrew has red, white, and blue suitcases because he went through this phase where he was obsessed with the old Marvel Comics. His favorite 'Avenger' was Captain America, so Aunt May and Uncle Kevin gave him the red, white, and blue suitcases for his birthday last year.

"What do you want to wear, Princess?" Naomi asks.

I chuckle at her, "Naomi, how many times have I asked you to call me Emma?"

She smiles and shakes her head, "Too many to count, Your Highness."

"And you still continue to defy my wishes?" I challenge jokingly.

"As long as I am employed under the power of the palace, I will continue to defy your wishes." She replies and I can't help but laugh.

I shrug my shoulders, "I'm thinking my pair of black sweatpants, lime green hoodie, hair in a ponytail, and no make-up."

Almost immediately they jump into action. Riley rushes into my closet and finds the clothes that I wanted to wear, Naomi takes all the stage makeup off and moisturizes my face after she finishes the makeup removal process, and Carla starts unpinning my hair and brushing it before she puts it into a ponytail.

In a matter of minutes, I am ready to go. I hug my maids and tell them that I'll miss them. They pick up my bags and hand them to the guard waiting at my door.

"Hello," I say to the guard after we walk down the first flight of stairs, "How are you doing tonight, Officer Jeboriah?"

"I am doing well, Princess, thank you." He says through clenched teeth.

I look at the suitcases that he is carrying, "Do you need any help?" I offer.

He shakes his head, "It's ok, Princess, I can get them."

I know not to ask more than once because last time I was persistent the guard yelled at me. He said that his job was to help me not vice-versa; for me to help him would be the equivalent of a slap in the face.

* * *

The plane ride takes about 13 hours. So that is a long time to talk with your family about topics that aren't important, such as what color would you never dye your hair.

"I don't think that I would look good with red hair, no office Queen America," Alex says.

My mom laughs, "None taken, Alex. I have been thinking that since you are going to be joining our family, as my new son, if you want to call me 'mom' I would be honored."

I smile over at him and lean in to whisper in his ear, "That is a good sign, if my mom likes you, dad will like you too."

"Em, it's your turn, what hair color would you never dye your hair?" Dad asks.

I have to think about this for a minute, "I would have to say a jet black, I already have pale skin as it is so if I went to black hair I would look like a ghost."

Everyone agrees and laughs, Dad says that he wouldn't look good with brown hair – mom disagreed, Andrew says that he wouldn't look good with green hair – everyone agreed.

* * *

Arriving in Italy, I was surprised to find that Uncle Riccardo and Aunt Nicoletta were the only ones waiting at the tarmac. Usually, whenever Isabella and her family come to Illea, everyone from the royal family wait on the tarmac.

I guess in Italy they have different customs.

As soon as my mom steps off the plane she rushes to hug Aunt Nicoletta, they have been friends since before I was born and they talk pretty much every day. Dad hugs Uncle Riccardo and Aunt Nicoletta after mom is done hugging.

Alex and Andrew are talking behind me, I try to listen but the sound of the plane is too loud for me to hear anything. I turn around and see Alex gesturing with his hands and Andrew nodding and listening intently. I turn back around and continue walking towards where my parents are, deciding that Andrew and Alex need time to talk. It warms my heart to see Andrew trusting Alex so much.

Aunt Nicoletta looks past my mom and dad and sees me, "Emma! Darling!" She exclaims.

I break into a huge smile and I reply with excitement, "Aunt Nicoletta!"

She hugs me really tight – that's one thing that I have learned from their visits: Italians give the best hugs.

"How have you been?" She asks, after she releases me from the hug.

I turn to look at Alex, when he sees me looking at him he smiles and winks at me, "Better than good, Aunt Nicoletta," I say after I turn back to her.

She looks over at Alex and back at me, "He is even more handsome in person, mia cara."

I laugh, "I know, isn't he?" Aunt Nicoletta chuckles, kisses me on the cheek, and then returns back to my mom.

At this point I feel Alex's arms wrap around my waist, "Were you talking about me?"

I chuckle, "No, conceited much?"

He laughs, "Yes, very."

I lean my back against his chest, his arms support me and he sets his chin on top of my head. I close my eyes and just imagine the rest of my life like this: against Alex's strong arms, having his love surround me whenever I feel like it.

It's a refreshing feeling when you love someone so much and they return the feeling back to you.

Trust me, I could stay wrapped in Alex's arms forever and ever but when normal life demands to be lived, you have to go along with it.

An Italian guard comes up and leads us to our car, the car that will take us to the palace. After a thirteen hour flight, I am pretty tired and all I want to do is see my best friend and take a nap.

Alex jumps into the car first and I follow him. When we pull out of the gates of the airport, we are met with cameras and people running alongside the car. I guess people all around the world think alike. I wave to them through the glass and Alex does the same.

"You know they can't see us, right?"

I don't turn around to look at him, I just stare out the window, "Yeah, I know. It just makes me feel better if I wave."

We keep waving until the people stop running next to the car. Alex settles back into his seat and looks around the interior of the car. Since I have been in cars like this since I was born, I know that this car is probably equipped with bulletproof glass and top of the line infrastructure.

When I tell Alex this he gazes around at the interior once more and says, "How do you get used to this?"

I look at him confused, "Get used to what?"

He gestures around at the car, "The crowds, the bulletproof cars, the paparazzi… The life of being a prince or princess?"

I look at him and to be honest I don't know how to answer that question, "I don't know, Alex. It's always been my life, I don't know anything else."

He shrugs, "Do you think that I can handle it?"

I reach over and squeeze his hand, "Anyone can be a prince or princess, but it's up to the person to be a great prince or princess. Alexander, you _will_ be a great prince. You won't be wonderful, you won't be marvelous, you will be _great_. To me, greatness is so much better than marvelous-ness or wonderful-ness."

He looks at me and smiles, "As long as I'm with you, Emma. I know that I can do anything."

He leans across the seat and kisses me, his lips soft and promising. When we pull away the driver informs us that we are approaching the palace.

The International Summit has begun.

* * *

**Sooo How was it? The Summit has begun! Be prepared for lots of crazy shenanigans from Emma and her friends, there may be some drama too... *looks around innocently* Here are some reviews from the last chapter and special!**

**Roses323- They are leaving on such short notice because I forgot to write in chapter 29 that they were leaving after the report... Haha oops :) I love how protective over Emma you are, I think that it's so sweet!**

**Emma Kate- I thought that the selection needed some closure, also I wanted to relive some of my favorite dates from the story. Thank you! I remember when you review saying that you shipped Alex and Emma from the beginning, I was so excited because you were the first real Alex/Emma Shipper :). And I don't mind you asking my age! I am 17, the only information I don't feel comfortable giving out is where I live and my address. :) **

**Guest- Thank you for reviewing! I think that it is so cool that you shipped Alex/Emma, from the beginning, I hope you like where they are now!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, they mean so much to me!**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you next week!**

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo, Rosie**

**Question- Right now it is 2 am on Sunday I am just finishing the chapter- What is the latest that you have stayed up?**

**Answer- 7 am (basically all night, but I did take a 3 hour nap that day so idk if it counts :))**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey Guys! Sorry that I didn't update last week, I was getting ready for school. Ugh I know, my school started on Thursday and I'm not really happy about it, but oh well. So the plan for the rest of the story is that I will be updating two chapters every week. "Face the Fire" will officially end on August 30, 2015. It's bittersweet to me because I love this story but I am so excited to start the sequel. SO! Enough of the sappy stuff. Without further ado, here is Chapter 33!**

* * *

**DAY ONE- INTERNATIONAL SUMMIT**

"So where is he?" Sabeena asks, looking around the dining room for Alex. Carolena, Madelyn, Sabeena, Isabella, Oliva, and Cassandra are all sitting at the dining room table with me. It's been so long since I've seen them it was a much needed catch-up moment.

I chuckle at her enthusiasm, "He's sleeping, which is what he needs to do." They all look deflated at my answer but it's the truth. Since we arrived yesterday, Alex has been dead tired but he couldn't sleep. When I finally snuck into his room last night at four a.m. is when he finally relaxed enough to drift off into the dream land.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him." Carolena says with a smile.

Madelyn nods, "Since he isn't here, tell us about him, Emma. After all he is your fiancé, you must know things about him."

I smile, "It's so weird to hear you guys call him my fiancé. It doesn't seem real."

"Well, you don't have a ring yet. Maybe that's why it hasn't sunk in." Olivia says, gazing down at her simple gold ring studded with diamonds that Xavier gave her.

I shrug my shoulders, "Alex and I have agreed to take it pretty slow, so we aren't in any sort of rush to go ring shopping."

"And you're not really a jewelry person either," Cassandra says, "I wouldn't be surprise if you never wore a ring until you guys actually say 'I do'."

The whole table laughs, but it's true. I'm not much of a jewelry person. When I was younger I only wore one rubber bracelet that said "I am second", I never took that bracelet off. As I got older the bracelet broke and I never put on another piece of jewelry. I mean, I have earrings but I don't count those because mom got my ears pierced when I was a baby. Rings just freak me out for some reason, I can't explain it. They just feel like they are choking my fingers, so it's true, I wouldn't mind postponing the ring fitting and looking until later.

We continue laughing about my ring phobia when the door to the dining room opens and Alex walks in.

All of my friends go quiet and I laugh and turn toward him as he's walking towards me, "Hey, Sleepyhead, how was your rest?"

He reaches me and kisses the top of my head, "Fantastic, thank you for asking."

He sits down next to me and I pick up his hand and squeeze it. He turns towards me and his blue eyes make butterflies appear in my stomach. I don't know what it is, but every time he looks at me I still get those stupid butterflies in the pit of my stomach like a middle grade girl who made eye contact with her long-time crush.

"Eh-hem," coughs Madelyn and I jump out of the trace that Alex put me in.

"Oh, um," I giggle, "Alex, this is Carolena, Sabeena, Madelyn, Cassandra, Isabella, and Olivia. Girls, this is Alex."

"Nice to meet you Alex," Isabella says, "I've heard a lot of things about you."

He looks at her and says, "All good things, I hope."

The table starts laughing and I turn to him and I can see his eyes lighting up. The tension in his face lifts and it's just purely Alex.

Alex. The man I fell in love with.

Over the laughing Sabeena says, "Emma has been raving about you, it is so nice to meet you."

Alex looks over at me and I wink at him, he turns back to the girls and says, "Don't believe a word she says. She always over-hypes me to people I've never met. They're constantly disappointed."

I hit him playfully on the arm, "It's not my fault that my fiancé is incredibly smart, funny, romantic, and good looking."

He smiles at me, "Thank you, baby."

He leans in and kisses me. Every time I kiss Alex it's like coming home: familiar and warm. There's a sense of security within those kisses, something that can never be replaced. When I kiss Alex I know that everything is going to be okay and I don't have to worry. I know that he'll protect me throughout anything.

When we break apart I lean towards his ear and say, "You're my other half."

"You're my missing piece."

I lean back and look into his blue eyes. When I sit in the chair I realize that we still have and audience.

I blush and say, "I'm sorry."

Carolena says, "Don't be sorry, Emma. You two were obviously made for each other."

I blush even harder and thank her, then I say, "I'm not the only one who's recently gotten engaged, lets go meet the other fiancés!"

* * *

Olivia stands next to her fiancé, "Xavier, this is Madelyn, Cassandra, Emmalina, Alex, Sabeena, Carolena, and Isabella. Ladies, this is Xavier."

I smile at him and say, "It's so nice to meet you, Olivia has told us many amazing things about you."

He nods at me and says, "Thank you, Emmalina, and Congratulations to you and your fiancé as well."

"Thank you, and if you don't mind, you can call me Emma." I smile back at him.

Alex takes my hand and says, "Dude, what do you do work out your forearm like that? I know that tradition bicep workout but I can never get the forearm."

Xavier chuckles and says, "Tennis, I love playing tennis."

Alex nods, "I've never played before, but it seems to really tone the wrist area."

Xavier says, "Sheldon, Christian, and I were planning on going to play right about now. Would you like to join us? Sheldon could use another team member."

Alex looks over at me and I smile and nod, "Go on, mingle with the boys. You just have to agree to be my date for the opening ceremony."

He smiles and kisses me swiftly, "Easy, I promise to always be you date."

As Xavier and Alex head off to the west wing to change and play tennis the girls and I start to talk about the latest events in our lives.

Sabeena has been to New Asia for a foreign relations trip and her parents still want to choose her husband but she has refused. "I told them that they needed to trust me," She explains, "If I'm going to be Queen I'll have to make important decisions for the country; therefore, I feel like I should have the right to choose who rules and makes decisions alongside me."

We all agree with her, "Sabeena, I am so proud of you," Carolena says, "And whoever you choose will be an extremely lucky man."

I nod, "Carolena, how's Nicholas?"

She rolls her eyes, "I don't know how I'm going to be able to marry him. We never talk, we never have any romantic interactions. It's like I'm marrying a brick wall but between a Nicholas and a brick wall, I would choose to marry the wall."

Madelyn asks, "Why can't you rule by yourself until you find someone you want to marry?"

"Mom and Dad say that I can't ascend until I'm married," Carolena sighs, "To be honest, I don't even want to rule! All I ever wanted was to go to medical school and then fly to Africa to help the poorer regions learn modern medicine. I never signed up for this Queen crap." Her eyes start tearing up and she shakes her head.

I reach over and squeeze her hand, "It's okay, Carolena, I don't think any of us actually signed up for this position."

She wipes her eyes, "What would you guys be doing?" She asks, "I mean – if you weren't going to ascend the thrones?"

Madelyn smiles, "I would learn about theology and raise a family in a small town. There are days when Christian and I talk about it: running away and being alone. We would have a boy and a girl and we would live in a small country house with a lot of land. Christian and I have talked about having a cat named Cas and a dog named Crowley. We would be a happy family of four, living out in the middle of nowhere."

Olivia giggles, "Xavier and I would go to college together and we would open our own business. We would have a small retail store in Spain. Our house would be a three bedroom townhouse in the city and we would have one child. I would spoil her so much," She laughs and sighs at the same time, "I would paint and sing and Xavier could play tennis on the weekends. That's my fantasy life."

I smile and say, "Mine isn't as quaint as both of yours but it's my dream. I would want to tour the world. I would be writing music and releasing albums, meeting fans, and singing my heart out every night on stage. My dream life is helping people with my music, letting them know that their not alone in whatever they're facing because I've been there too."

Cassandra smiles, "Mine is similar to Emma's, I would go to college and become an actress. Then I would move to Illea and perform on broadway. Sheldon would be a computer scientist and he would live with me in our penthouse apartment in the heart of the city. I would have two kids and a small Pomeranian dog named lolli-pop." Cassandra says, "It would be perfect."

Sabeena says, "I would go to school and become a pediatric surgeon. I want to help kids and perform surgeries. I've always been obsessed with the medical field and that way I could save lives. In my country there are so many kids that don't have the resources to get help for their sicknesses, I want to be able to help them."

Isabella looks off into nowhere as she speaks, "Mine starts when the one I love walks off the plane. When I finally can marry the one that I can't stop thinking about. When I can say that he's finally mine. All I ever want in life is to be his, I don't care what our job is or where we live. All I care about his him."

We all look at each other and smile. I say, "But here we are, Princesses about to be Queens."

Carolena chuckles, "I guess our fantasies are really fantasies."

It's almost like a lightbulb is lit in my head, I get an idea and exclaim, "No, you're wrong. We still can have our fantasies. Sabeena, you can implement more pediatric medical programs once you're Queen. Carolena, you can take trips with successful doctors to the poor countries in Africa and help the medical programs there. We have such a huge platform as Queens, why don't we use it to make good things happen in our countries."

All the girls smile and Madelyn says, "Emma, you're a genius."

I thank her as the door to the room opens, a maid walks in and speaks in Italian to Isabella. When she leaves, Isabella turns to us and says, "She said that we have to get ready for the opening ceremony."

* * *

Alex and I walk into his room and we collapse onto the bed.

"What an opening ceremony," He says.

I laugh, "I know, Italians sure know how to welcome guests."

He reaches over and grabs my hand, "Well I know one thing for sure: I had the prettiest most gorgeous date in the whole room."

I smile, "Oh shut up you."

He chuckles, "It's true, Emma."

I don't remember when I fell asleep, but all I remember is curling up in Alex's arms.

* * *

**DAY 2- INTERNATIONAL SUMMIT**

"On the right side of the room are the royal families from Swendenway, Italy, and England!" The announcer's voice booms throughout the room, "And on the left are the royal families from New India, Brazilentina, and Illea!"

Country- Dodgeball is always a tradition during the International Summit. We split up the royal families and have an extremely tense game of dodgeball.

When the whistle blows everyone runs for the foam balls lined up in the middle of the room. Dad grabs two and hands one to Mom. Andrew picks up one and throws it at Christian and gets him out. I run up behind Dad and pick up an orange ball. I back up and dodge the throw from Kind Erik of Swendenway. I laugh and throw the ball at Madelyn. She almost catches it but in the end it goes right between her legs. Uncle Ricardo gets out by a ball thrown by Sabeena and Aunt Nicoletta gets Carolena out.

I run to the left side of the room where two green balls are and I pick them up. I run back towards the middle, dodging a ball from Isabella and one from Sheldon. Looking around at the competition on the other side, I throw and hit Sheldon who wasn't looking at me at the time. The second ball I throw at Queen Veronica from Swendenway, who dodges it easily. I look over at Alex and he throws a ball at King Daniel of England, getting him out.

As the game goes on, both teams dwindle down until there are only two players on the floor. Aunt Nicoletta got me out when I was picking up a bright pink ball, now only Isabella and Andrew remain.

They stare each other down for what feels like an eternity. Isabella throws the ball at Andrew and he dodges it by jumping to the right. He stabilizes himself and throws at Isabella. She ducks down and the ball flies over her head. The game goes on and one like this until Andrew drops the red ball he is holding.

His eyes grow soft and he shrugs his shoulder. Isabella looks at him and lifts the ball to throw but when she sees his eyes her arm goes slack and she also drops her ball. She runs to him and throws her arms around him.

They just stand in the middle of the room holding each other. Olivia leans over to me and asks, "What are they doing?"

I smile back at her and say, "This has been an extremely overdue hug, Olivia."

The game is called and the announcer declares it a tie. As people start to trickle out the room, Andrew and Isabella are still holding each other in the same position.

Never letting go.

* * *

**Soooo, how was it? I have some really fun things planned for the summit, and I can't wait to share them with you guys! What did you think about the girls talking about their lives if they weren't princesses? Anyways, chapter 34 will be up later today! I hope that you are having an Amazing day! Here are some reviews!**

**Guest- Thank you so much, it means the world to me that you liked my songs!**

**Emma Kate- I love Emma and Alex too! I hope this answered some question regarding Andrew and Bella. I just love their love story. It's so raw and different and reckless. I think that they are adorable together though.**

**Thank you guys so much for your kind reviews!**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you later today!**

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo, Rosie.**

_**Question- Next Chapter XD**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey Guys! I hope that you are liking the two chapters every sunday! Here is the third and fourth day of the international summit! Thank you so much for reading and supporting the story and I am so excited for you to see what happens next! So. Without further ado, here is Chapter 34!**

* * *

DAY THREE- INTERNATIONAL SUMMIT

The stars are shining throughout the sky at midnight as Alex and I eat our dinner. Alex came into my room earlier today and asked if I would accompany him on a dinner date at eight. Of course my answer was yes, any time spent with Alex is time well spent.

At eight he picked me up and we walked around the palace, he told me all the things that Uncle Ricardo told him about Italy. This morning he, Uncle Ricardo, and dad had breakfast together. He told me the significances of some of the paintings in the palace as well as the statues. As we walked we held hands and it was magical. His voice always soothes me in way unimaginable, it's like the feeling before you finally fall asleep: totally and utterly at peace. Our hands lightly swung between us as we walked; left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, we made our footprints in the carpets of the Italian Palace.

Finally he led me to a door, which led to a spiral staircase.

As we ascended the stairs he said, "Emma, my love is like a star whenever you can't see me just know that I'm always there."

I didn't understand what he meant until we came face to face with a solid white door. When Alex opened the door he also opened the sky. That's what it looked like, every inch that the door opened let in more and more sky. There are so many stars in the Italian sky, it isn't even funny.

For a moment I just stood there taking it all in, I gazed off into the distance and saw so many stars. Stars that are a part of constellations. Constellations that are a part of solar systems. Solar systems that are a part of galaxies. Galaxies that are a part of the universe.

For a moment, I was just a small piece of the universe.

When I regained my senses, Alex led me to a table donned with a black table cloth – so that it didn't take any light away from the stars. We sat down and ate dinner under candlelight and starlight. Who knew that two basic elements – stars and fire – could light up the darkest of nights?

We finished eating our meal of grilled chicken breasts with a side of salad and we just started talking.

Alex looks at me and says, "So what now?"

I tilt my head to the side a little and reply, "What do you mean?"

He shrugs, "So what do we do now. The selection is over and we are getting married. What's next in the tale of Alex and Emma?"

I think about that, it's something that I've never really deeply thought of. I've always been a big believer of not thinking too much about the future. People always want what they don't have: If you're ten years old, you want to be thirteen so that you can be classified as a teenager; when you're thirteen you want to be sixteen so you can drive; when you're sixteen you want to be eighteen so that you can move out. If you keep wishing your life away, then how do you live it?

I take every day as it comes, because living is a privilege. No one can guarantee a tomorrow, but if you get one then you should think of yourself as a lucky person.

Not everyone gets a tomorrow.

I look back into Alex's blue eyes and say, "I don't know, but as long as I'm with you I know that everything will be alright."

He smiles and it fills me with delight, "Remember on The Report when you told me that one day it would be our child sitting on that couch with his or her future spouse?"

I chuckle, "Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"It made me realize that all of this is true, that one day I will have a family with you." He says simply.

I look up to the sky and inhale the pure outside air, "How many kids do you want?"

He shrugs, "It's always been my dream to at least have two kids. I don't know why, but I just think that two kids is enough."

I nod, "I've always wanted three."

He smiles, "I have a question."

I put my elbows on the table and lean my chin against the palms of my hands, "Shoot."

"Do girls really think about what they want to name their children as teenagers?" He asks.

I chuckle, "Believe it or not, we do. I'm not sure why, but I think it's because having a family is something that most girls dream about. So naming our future kids gives us the satisfaction of that dream without it really being fulfilled."

He nods slowly, "What names did you think about?"

I smile, "Oh the list is so long…" I trail off.

"I want to know!" He persuades.

I sigh, "Fine," I think back to when I was younger, "Well, I've always loved the name Connor. To me I just think that it's really cute."

He thinks for a second, "I like the name Matthew, it's capable and willing. When I think of Matthew, I think of someone with a good head on his shoulders."

"Mmm," I say, "Dominick. I say simply. King Dominick Schreave. It sounds like a strong ruler."

He nods, "I like that too," He looks up and then says, "What about Easton? Prince Easton Schreave?"

I smile, "Awe, that's adorable. Easton Schreave," I say, tasting the name on my lips, "What about Theodore, we could nickname him Theo."

Alex snaps his fingers, "What about Theodore Easton Schreave? Like we could mix the two name together?"

I chuckle, "We aren't even married yet and we are already planning our kid's names."

Alex leans back in him chair and shrugs, "We are just being proactive."

I smile at him, "Ok, so if we are being proactive then we should think of girls names too."

Alex nods, "What about Aubrielle?" Aubrielle Schreave, Queen of Illea."

"That's a beautiful name," I gush, "I like the name Imogen. It's unique and cultural. Shakespeare used the name Imogen as the lead in one of his plays."

Alex whispers the name and says, "It's not my favorite, but it's still pretty," He sighs and says, "What about Charlotte?"

I sit up and say, "I have always loved the name Charlotte, but it seems so cliché for a Princess's name. Back in 2015 there was a Princess of England named Charlotte. I don't want to name my future daughter something that another princess already has had."

Alex nods and says, "Do you have any more ideas?"

I smile, "Genevieve? Queen Genevieve Schreave?"

He thinks about it for a second, "I really like that. I also like the name Violet. Violet Schreave sounds pretty too."

"I love the name Violet, but it sounds too flowery for a Queen, you know?" I say, "But what if we made that the middle name? How about Aubrielle Violet Schreave? It sounds strong and capable but yet soft and sweet."

Alex nods, "Yeah, yeah I really like that."

I smile at him, "Prince Theodore Easton Schreave and Princess Aubrielle Violet Schreave."

He leans back into his chair, "I love it. I love them so much even though they aren't even here."

I chuckle, "They won't be here for a while, I hope you realize that."

He smiles, "I know but it's always fun to think about, and there's no harm in imagination."

I laugh at his enthusiasm, "I also want a dog in the future, just to let you know."

He looks at me smugly, "Well, I want a cat sometime down the road."

I look at him, "The breed I want is a male Samoyed, and I want to name him Sammy."

He smile, "I want a male black and white Scottish Fold cat and his name will be Bobby."

I chuckle, "That reminds me of a character from a T.V. show that I watched."

He raises his eyebrows, "You watched 'Supernatural'?"

I laugh, "Yes! Every night before I went to bed! I watched all Twenty-five seasons of the show and I loved all of them so much." I smile at the thought of Sam and Dean Winchester.

He sighs, "Wouldn't it have been cool to live during the time that they were filming the show?"

I nod my head furiously, "Yes, and if you ever met Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki…" I trail off unable to understand how people could go one with life after meeting one of them.

He laughs, "Jensen Ackles is so good-looking. Like I have a serious man-crush on him."

I shrug, "I think you're much cuter than he is."

We laughed and talked about Supernatural until our laughs seemed to fill the air. Until every inch of the night sky was lit up with the joy of our conversation.

Until nothing else mattered in the world.

* * *

**DAY 4- INTERNATIONAL SUMMIT**

All the royal families are piled into the theater room of the Italian palace for the screening of my selection. Every year we all watch some embarrassing video of one of the people in the room and this year we have to watch the film from my selection.

Let's just say that I'm mortified.

Alex is sitting next to me and Carolena is on my left. My hand is clutching Alex's and we are shaking because we know that this is going to be one of the most embarrassing moments of our lives. No one wants to watch themselves falling in love.

As the lights dim I start to freak out more and more. What if they think that I am being naïve? What if they don't like Alex as much as another candidate? There are so many what if's in this situation it makes me incredibly nervous.

The screen flicks on and I see myself announcing the names. I look at my face when I see the pictures of the candidates and I am surprised by how masked I look. The picture of Justin pops up and I see my eyebrows raise and I find myself laughing because of how little I knew back then.

When Alex's picture is on the screen my eyes soften and my gaze goes directly to the prompter.

I smile and turn towards Alex and say, "I think I even knew then"

He turns to me and says, "Thank you for loving me."

I kiss him and when we pull away I say, "Loving you is the best thing I have ever done."

We continue watching the horrors and hilarious moments of my Selection. The funny thing is that everyone already knows the ending.

* * *

**Sooo? How was it? I thought that it would have been funny if the royal families watched the film from Emma's selection as she's in the room. Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying the double uploads and I will see you next Sunday with two more chapters!**

**Happy Reading**

**xoxo, Rosie.**

_**Question- What is your favorite flower?**_

_**Answer- This may seem sort of obvious but I love Roses ... haha XD**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey Guys, sorry that I'm late! I was applying to some colleges and I got so far behind! Also I'm currently working on an essay for my British Literature class, so Chapter 36 will be up later this week, but it will be up before Sunday! Thank you guys so much for being patient while I am starting out school again! So, Without further ado, here is Chapter 35!**

* * *

**DAY 5- INTERNATIONAL SUMMIT**

Ever since I was little, one of my favorite things is walking through the gardens with my mom. Whether it's in Illea or in Italy, mom time is the best time. The gardens in Italy are nothing like Illea, but nothing can ever be the same as home. The flowers are almost out of season, so we see all sorts of buds and wilted flowers but it makes us appreciate the living ones more: after all, when something is surrounded by dead, doesn't that make the living that much better?

Mom walks with a calm purpose when she says, "How are you, Emma?"

I keep looking ahead on the path and say, "I'm good, mom."

She stops, grabs my arm, and turn me toward her, "Emma, I'm serious, how are you?"

I sigh, "Really, I'm fine. Why do you think that something is wrong?"

Mom shakes her head and says, "Before I married your father, I was a nervous wreck. I was afraid that he would leave me or he would want to back out of the engagement. I don't know how you're not worried about that at all."

I smile, "I think it's because I just have this feeling that Alex can't leave. To me, it's like he is somehow mine already, like he can't leave while I'm still here, you know? It just feels like he and I are connected somehow. I can't really explain it."

She looks at me and her eyes soften, "Isn't that what love is? The ability to feel the unexplainable?"

I nod and say, "Yeah, it's pretty great isn't it? Almost like living in a dream."

We keep walking, letting the chirping of the birds and the whispering of the wind fill our ears with wonder. I look around the gardens and take a deep breath through my nose, sweet smelling air fills my nostrils and lungs and I feel like I'm on a cloud of rose petals. My mind drifts to Alex, a place that I always seem to find it going to. How his blue eyes look like they can see directly into my heart. A hear that is wholly his. How his hand fits in mine like the last missing puzzle piece that you find under the coffee table in your living room. How his arms are always there to support me when I want to stand on my own or hold me when I can't lift myself up. How his voice fills me with butterflies and flowers, like I'm meeting him for the first time all over again. How his hugs are warm and strong, holding me to the ground when I could float away on the high that is love. How his kisses are soft but passionate, how they make me feel like I'm home. I let my mind float to the day Alex and I first met and how I thought that I was in love with Christopher.

Christopher.

I smile when I think about my green-eyed best friend. How he has opened my eyes to who I truly can be. I think about the horseback rides and the pond. His favorite food is chicken fingers, I remember, he told me when we were sitting on a rock next to the pond that looked like it was a page torn out of a fairy tale. We laughed, we talked, we enjoyed each other's company, and we didn't care that he was a guard and I was a princess. For a moment, I was Emma and he was Christopher.

I wonder if he is happy with Carissa – I shudder at the thought of her name. I wish that he didn't fall for someone that I can't stand, that was like the ultimate slap in the face. When someone humiliates you so much and your best friend decides to date them, it feels horrible. I want to be supportive but it's so hard when you look into her face and see the person that you can't stand. Best friends are supposed to be there for each other but when your best friend doesn't want to spend time with you because of his new girlfriend, it hurts.

It hurts badly.

I've sent a ton of letters asking if he wanted to have lunch to catch up of if he wanted to walk around the gardens between shifts but I never got a response. I shake off the memories of Christopher and I look around at the flowers.

I turn to my mom and ask, "Hey mom, can I ask you a question?"

She shakes out of her trance and says, "Of course, sweetheart."

I look at the footpath as I say, "What happened to you and Aspen Leger?"

She smiles and shakes her head, "Aspen and I still love each other dearly. I mean, I haven't spoken to him in a long while, but if he called me right now I would answer in a heartbeat." She sighs, "Emma, there comes a time in your life when you have to move on from some things. Whether it be a heartbreak, a book, a favorite candy, or even a loved one, you just have to move on. Aspen moved back to his old house where he and Lucy raised a family. They still send me a Christmas card every winter, and we send them one." She chuckles, "He decided that the palace life wasn't for him and that's alright. He ended up being happy and loving his life the way he wanted to live it. When I first came to the palace, I wasn't sure that I would ever get used to it to be honest."

I look at her with a hint of shock in my gaze, "But mom, you're a natural at palace life!"

She laughs, "Oh no, I most certainly wasn't. When I first moved in, I stuck out like a sore thumb. It didn't help that I had bright red hair."

I chuckle, "So did Aspen just not like it at the palace?"

She turns and gazes out into the distance, "I don't think he was ever at home, Emma. Not even in his house where he grew up. When we were younger, he had to work all the time just to keep his family from starving. He gave his younger siblings his food and he worked more hours than any boy his age should have. I don't think he felt like that was home. When he came to the palace, I think that he was overwhelmed. He thought that he had a standard to uphold because they money from his service went to his family. He had to be the best he could be so that he could earn every bit of his paycheck that went home. When his service was over and he found someone to love, I think that he was finally ready to have a place to call home." She sighs, "Home is never a building, it's never the amount of food that you have, and it's never the place where you work. Home is where you and your loved ones can be together. When Aspen was able to afford his house and he could take his bride back to the area that he grew up in, I think that he was finally home. I wasn't going to take that away from him."

I look up at my mother and I can see her eyes glistening in the sunlight, "You really care about him don't you, mom?"

She nods her head, "Aspen is one of the few people in my life that I would die for. I would die you, Andrew, your father, and all of my immediate family. I would die for Aspen and Lucy, no questions asked. They were there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to laugh with." She takes a deep breath, "Aspen and Lucy Leger are your Godparents, Emma."

I feel a shiver run down my spine, "My Godparents?"

She nods and says, "Your father and I told Aspen and Lucy the day that you were born, they were busy taking care of their eldest son Christopher and they couldn't come to see you but they sent you their love. As you grew up and they started having more kids and we had Andrew, our schedules never matched up. Emma, I know that they are incredibly proud of you though. I know that for a fact."

I reach up and dry a stray tear from the inner corner of her eyes and I smile at her, "Thank you, mom." I say.

She looks at me with a confused look on her face, "For what, honey?"

I shrug, "I don't know. I just don't think that I thank you enough for all that you do for me, I cant believe that I have such an amazing mom."

She smiles, "It's easy to be mom when you have such an amazing daughter."

I crumble into her arms and I just hold onto her. The warm vanilla smell of her perfume and lotion fills me with a happiness that only my mom can make me have.

Time with mom is always time well spent.

* * *

**DAY 6 – INTERNATIONAL SUMMIT**

Uncle Ricardo and Aunt Nicoletta are pretty much some of the coolest party throwers that you can find. It seems that Italians are really good at entertaining guests and knowing how to keep them busy. Today we all got invitations to have an indoor pool party on the pool floor at 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

I was so excited about the party, it took me about an hour and a half – and some help from my friends – to find the perfect bathing suit.

"Option one!" I say as I walk out the bathroom in a pink and white polka-dotted bikini with whit bottoms.

"Nope," Madelyn says.

Carolena shakes her head, "It's nice… I guess…"

Isabella says, "I don't think that it compliments your natural curves well."

Olivia says, "I think that you look always look good, Emma."

"I think that you could do better," Cassandra nods.

"Absolutely not." Sabeena says bluntly.

I nod and walk back into the bathroom and quickly switch into an emerald green two piece suit.

"Option two," I say.

Cassandra smiles, "I think that it complements your eyes better."

Olivia says, "I mean, Emma, you are so gorgeous a trash bag would look good on you."

Sabeena says, "That one looks good, but I think that you can do better."

Madelyn shakes her head, "I don't really like that one."

Isabella says, "It makes your legs look shorter, and since you have such long legs, that's a disservice."

Carolena smirks, "It's not my favorite…" She trails off.

This process goes on for what seems like forever until I walk out in a royal blue and teal Aztec print bikini.

"Option Seventeen," I say, walking out of the bathroom.

Isabella points at it, "Yes! That's the one!"

Cassandra says, "I think that one looks amazing with your hair color."

Sabeena nods and says, "That looks so cute on you, Emma!"

"Again, Emma, you are so gorgeous. I wish that I had your natural curves." Olivia gushes.

Madelyn chuckles, "Yes, why didn't you try that one on in the first place?"

Carolena smiles, "I think we found the one."

* * *

The pool is filled to the brim with bubbles and there is music blasting through the speakers. Uncle Ricardo added two more water slides for the party. As I walk in I can hear my favorite Tiler Swift song playing: "We Are So Getting Back Together". I absolutely love her music, especially her new album "Pink".

We spent so much time jumping in the pink, blue, purple bubbles that it was surprising when we found out that it was 9 o'clock at night. It was almost like it wasn't real. I looked at my fingers and I noticed that they looked like raisins.

I crawled into bed that night with the thought of waking up and having more fun at the last day of the Summit. My eyes shut and I drifted off into wonderland.

* * *

**Soooo, how was it? I really liked the idea of filling a pool with bubbles, haha! Anyways, I thought that I would give you all some background on what happened with Aspen. I can't wait for you guys to see how everything unfolds! Here are some reviews!**

**Roses323- haha, I loved the idea of a dodgeball tournament also! I have my future kids names picked out as well! I want 2 boys and 2 girls- Elliot Walter (Boy) Emmalina Margaret (Girl) Owen Robert (Boy) Brooklynn Alice (Girl)! My middle name is Rose as well!**

**Deeptha13- Thank you so much, I was at school when I read this and I made my entire day! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Heather- Heather's are gorgeous flowers! Ahhh, I missed Sunday! I hope Monday is alright! Haha XD**

**EmmaKate- Don't worry! I have a sequel planned and I think that you are going to be happy that it is coming out when you find out the ending XD XD XD XD! I know, I feel so attached with these characters it's crazy! Daisies are so pretty! They remind me of springtime :)**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I don't think that you all know how much it means that you are enjoying the story!**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you sometime this week!**

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo, Rosie**

**Question- Next Chapter :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi everyone! I am sorry that this chapter is so late! This week I had a headache for four straight days and I ended up having to go to the doctor about it... It turns out that I was completely over-stressed, so that was a thing. But that wasn't the reason that I wasn't uploading. I had a ton of homework and I got some really cool ideas for the sequel so l started to plan that out a little bit as well. There will still be two chapters tomorrow, but I thought that I should upload this one tonight. So! Without further ado, here is Chapter 36!**

* * *

Goodbye. It's a hard thing to say, especially to someone that you love. I don't understand how other people can say goodbye to their friends and just move on. To me, I only see my friends once a year maybe two times at most. Their constant companionship is what makes my life so much better. The thought that they will one day rule beside me as my allies means the world to me.

But saying goodbye is always the hardest part.

"Madelyn!" I exclaim, "I hope everything goes well with you and Christian, I am excited to have an invite to the wedding!"

She smiles and says, "Thanks Emma, I can promise that you'll be a bridesmaid."

I can feel myself tearing up, "Awe, you know that you'll be one of mine too."

We hug and when we pull away Madelyn gives me a tissue, "Hey, no chick flick moment, Emma. We'll see each-other sooner than you think." She winks and walks away towards her plane.

I walk back to the guards and they lead me over to Olivia's plane.

"Emma, darling!" Olivia says as she wraps me in a hug.

I smile and say, "I'm going to miss you so much."

She laughs, "I will miss you too! Xavier was so excited to play tennis this trip with Alex."

I chuckle, "We better keep an eye on those two."

She nods and says, "I hope you have a safe flight home, and I will call you when my schedule allows."

I nod, "Thanks Oliva, and even if it's three in the morning, I promise that I'll answer."

She laughs as she walks away.

The guards lead me to my plane where the rest of my friends are waiting.

"Emma, come here!" Sabeena says.

I walk briskly over to her and she says, "I am so going to miss you. Alex is such a perfect match for you and I really hope that you guys will be happy."

I hug her and say, "Thanks, Sabeena. I am really going to miss you."

She laughs, "I am going to miss you so much, Emma. Don't hesitate to call ok?"

I nod and say, "I promise."

She walks away, back to her family as Cassandra says goodbye to me.

"Emma, I can't wait to see you and Alex get married!" she says.

I smile, "Thanks Cassandra! When Sheldon pops the question, I better be the first one that you call!"

She laughs, "Who else would I call first?"

We hug and she walks away. Carolena comes over and her eyes are filled with tears.

"Carolena, what's wrong?" I ask, worried.

She shakes her head, "I'm just going to miss everyone so much, I don't know. It's going to be so lonely in the palace…" she trails off.

I say, "Hey, don't think about that. Think about how you can literally jump on your plane and come visit any of us at any time."

She chuckles, "Yeah, I guess so. So you'll answer the phone if I call?"

I laugh, "Carolena, you should know that I would answer the phone at any time or any place."

She laughs and hugs me, "Thank you for being my best friend, Emma. You have no idea how much you're friendship means to me."

I squeeze her tighter, "You're my best friend too; you mean so much to me. It's not that hard to be a good best friend when your friend is like your sister."

We hug for another minute until one of the guards comes up to me and says that I have to board.

Carolena wipes her eyes one more time, "Bye, Emma. Call me when you're home, ok?"

"Of course," I say as I turn to walk in the plane.

I start toward the steps that lead up in plane, thinking about how much fun this summit was. I can't wait until next year. As I ascend the steps, I look into the sky and I can see that it looks like cotton candy. Pink and blue hues are painted across the horizon and the clouds look like angel hair and ice cream castles dancing in the wind. I take a deep breath of Italian air and I walk into the plane.

I take my seat next to Alex and I snuggle into his side, looking out the window. He always let me have the window seat because I get so fascinated with the clouds and if he sat there, I would constantly be making him sit back so I could look out the window.

The plane takes off and he kisses the top of my head, "How was the summit, baby?"

I say, "Amazing, wonderful, absolutely magical. But you made it so much better." I look up into his blue eyes and I smile at him, my gorgeous fiancé.

He put his arm around me and says, "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back."

I chuckle, "of course."

As I lean up toward him and I realize that there a moment that happens before the kiss does. A moment when your lips are anticipating the touch of another's; when the world slows down. You feel so entranced that you never notice it but it is still there. When my lips touch Alex's I feels a warmth spread throughout my insides that would melt any iciness or cold in my body. This is the feeling I crave, his love and affection that matches my own for him. When we break apart I realized that the anticipation of the kiss isn't the beginning, the beginning is the moment after. When you realize that there are more kisses to be had.

I sit back into the crook of his waist and he leans his chin on the top of my head. We stare out into the painted night sky as the plane drifts off on its course to Illea.

* * *

I stand in front of the door. I haven't been here for a while because all it does is bring back memories of a time when I was confused. I raise my hand to knock but I put it back down. I contemplate knocking and I finally decide to knock.

_Knock_ _knock_.

"One minute," the voice on the other side of the door calls.

The door swings open and I am met with stunning green eyes.

"Emma," he breathes.

I smile, "Christopher!"

He hugs me and says, "What are you doing here?"

I chuckle, "Can I come in?"

He nods, "Yeah, definitely."

I walk into his little apartment and I sit on his couch. He closes the door and sits on the chair opposite the sofa.

"So, you're probably wondering why I'm here." I say slowly.

He nods, "The thought has crossed my mind, it's not that I don't like seeing you, it's just that this was a bit random."

I laugh, "I had a favor to ask of you."

He looks at me confused and says, "Elaborate?"

I nod, "So you know that I got shot," He nods, "Well I think that I know someone who can find out who shot me."

His eyes grow wide and he says, "Who? This is a huge breakthrough."

I look into his eyes sternly and say, "You're dad."

He looks shocked and he doesn't say anything for a while. I sit back on the couch and let him contemplate the request.

He says, "Emma, I don't think that Dad ever wanted to come back to the palace."

"Not to help his god-daughter?"

He chuckles, "You know, when he heard that you were shot, he called me right away to make sure that you were ok. I hope you know, Emma, that my parent care about you so much."

A thought clicks in my mind, "Christopher, why did you decide to be a guard."

He looks down and says, "I grew up with my parents telling me that I was your god-brother. So to me, it meant that I was supposed to look after you. I would watch the report all the time, I personally felt responsible for your well-being. When I was a bit older I heard about the palace guard and I decided that when I was old enough, I would enlist because I thought that I could protect you." He takes a deep breath, "When I was old enough to enlist, I did. It was what I wanted to do. I got to the palace and I felt like I was making a difference. I could protect you like a guardian should. When I met you, Emma, I fell for you instantly. You just have this personality that no one can hate; it's like no one can ever say that they hate you because it would be like saying they hate all things good in the world. As we got closer, I realized that I was letting go of the real reason that I came here: to protect you." He chuckles, "I guess I did a really crappy job then, because of your accident and everything."

I shake my head and touch his arm, "Christopher, no one blames you for that. Please understand that it wasn't your fault."

He nods, "Anyways, when you got hurt, I distances myself from you so that I could focus on the reason I came here. I met Carissa and she was so sweet and nice, but I realized that she only liked me because she wanted to get the latest gossip on you."

I perked up, "I knew it! I knew that she was a no good lying –"

"Emma, its fine. I'm happy now. I found someone else." He says.

I look at him confused, "Who is she?" I ask extremely interested.

He blushes, "It's not a she…" He trails off.

"He?" I ask.

"His name is Cade Ithican and he is another guard at the palace." He says looking at the floor.

I smile, "Christopher, I am so happy for you!"

He looks up at me confused, "Really? You still want to associate with me now that you know that I'm gay?"

I laugh, "Who do you think I am, Christopher? I'm not to judge, I think that love is love. Also, I'm like your God-sister so you couldn't make me un-associate with you entirely."

He chuckles, "Thanks Emma. You always know how to brighten the mood."

I smile. "I've been told that I have such a great personality, it makes it natural."

At this he burst into laughter, "Ok, I'll give you my phone so that you can call Dad. He's more likely to pick up if it's on my phone instead of the palace phone."

He walks over to his room and rummages around his room for a minute until the door opens and he walks back into the living area.

He hands me the phone, "It's already dialing so it should ring in a second. Usually Mom answers the phone so you'll have to ask for Dad."

I nod as the phone starts ringing and I can feel my heart start to pound. I have never talked to these people in my life, but they care so much about me. It seems like of weird that I am calling them under these circumstances.

"Christopher!" a female voice says.

"Hi," I say, "Is this Lucy Leger?"

She waits on the other end of the phone, "Who is asking and why do you have my son's phone?"

"I'm sorry but he gave it to me," I say apologetically, "This is Emmalina Schreave."

"Emma?" She says, almost in tears, "Is that really you?"

I smile and say, "Yeah, I was wondering if I could talk to Aspen?"

"Oh of course, honey. Let me get him." She says sweetly.

"Don't tell him who I am though, please." I ask.

"Sure thing."

I wait on the line until I hear Lucy's muffled voice in my ear, "Aspen, honey, there is someone one the phone for you."

I can hear the sound as they're transferring the phone and then a deep male voice says, "This is Aspen Ledger."

I take a deep breath and say, "Uncle Aspen. It's me, Emmalina Schreave."

* * *

**Soooo, how did you like it? What did you guys think about Christopher? Their relationship was totally brother-sister like in the beginning even though it seemed romantic at first but I never intended it to be that way! So anyways, we are going to be seeing more of Aspen! Did any of you guys think that Aspen was going to be the one that Emma called on? Haha, ok here are some reviews!**

**Roses323- I wanted to give some sort of background to Aspen and him being Emma's god father before I dropped the Christopher bomb on your guys, haha! I'm glad that you liked it!**

**XOStarbrightXO- Thank you so much for reviewing! I was laughing so hard when I made the "Tiler Swift" Album name, haha! Lucas was such a fun character to write! I am so glad that you liked Alex in the end!**

**Deeptha13- Thank you so much for reviewing! I am a huge Taylor Swift fan so I had to throw that reference in there :)**

**Thank you guys so much for being patient with the chapters because I have been in school!**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and ill see you tomorrow!**

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo, Rosie**

_**Question- What is your favorite quote?**_

_**Answer- "Don't let anyone look down on you because you are young. Instead, set an example for the believers through your speech, behavior, love, faith, and purity." 1 Timothy 4:12 -The Bible**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 37, I am so excited for you guys to read this because we have THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! Can you believe it? I know that I can't, well anyways thank you so much for reading. So! Without Further Ado, here is Chapter 37!**

* * *

The line is silent, "Uncle Aspen?" I say, wondering if he is still there.

"Who are you and why are you pretending to be the princess?" He says, "You could be thrown in jail for this."

I'm in shock, "No, it really is me. It's Emma."

Christopher motions for me to give him the phone, I remove the receiver from my ear and hand it to him.

"Dad?" He says and waits, "Yeah, it's really her. I'm standing in front of her, Dad... Yes she has king Maxon's hair… Dad, I know, it's her… She has to ask you something… No you won't cry, I promise… Just talk to her… alright…" He hands the phone back to me.

"Uncle Aspen?" I say gingerly.

The line is silent and then he finally speaks, "I never thought that I would be able to hear your voice. Are you ok, Emma?"

I smile, "Yes I am extremely happy, I just had a question for you."

He clears his throat, "Yes, what do you need?"

I take another deep breath, "I need you to come to palace."

Again the line is silent, his breathing is the only thing that I can hear on the line, "I can't, Emma. Your mom wouldn't want to see me, and I can't go back there."

I sigh, "But I need you to come, Uncle Aspen. I need your help."

"My help with what, Emma? You're being very vague." He says, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I need your help finding the one who shot me." I say point blank, "I have talked to many people and they have no idea where to start looking, the only thing that they have is the security camera footage but that isn't leading anywhere."

He sighs, "I haven't done any sort of guard work since I was twenty-two, Emma. I don't know if I will be able to help you."

"I believe in you, Uncle Aspen. If anyone can find this person, I know that it will be you."

I can tell that he is pondering the thought because he doesn't speak for a while. Christopher whispers to me asking if he agrees. I shrug my shoulders because I don't know yet.

I keep waiting and I'm almost startled when he says, "Sure, Emma. I'll come."

I breathe out a breath of relief, "Thank you so much, Uncle Aspen! Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He chuckles on the other end of the phone, "No problem, I probably be arriving in two days."

I smile, "You should bring Aunt Lucy and your other kids. I am one-hundred percent sure that Mom would want to see you guys."

"That sound like fun, It would be a nice vacation for them." He says.

"Ok, well I'll see you guys in two days!" I says energetically.

He laughs, "Alright, Emma. See you then."

I hang up the phone and jump up from the couch. I throw my hands in the air, "Yes!" I exclaim, getting so excited.

Christopher joins me in my excitement and he hugs me tightly.

I hug him back, "I can't believe that he actually said yes, I thought that he wouldn't want to come!"

Christopher laughs and I can feel the air coming in and out of him lungs, "I knew he would come if you asked. Emma, he would do anything for you."

I smile into his chest, it's nothing like Alex's but it still feels like home. Moments like these are when I'm glad that Christopher is my best friend, that he's always there for me.

When we pull away, I think about all the things that Christopher told me: how he always thought that he had to protect me, how he enlisted in the guard to be there for me, for he basically spent his whole life looking out for me. Did I really deserve a friend like that?

"Thank you, Christopher," I say, "For everything."

He smiles at me, "Emma, you're like my sister. Well, technically, you're my God-Sister so yeah, but you know what I mean. What I was trying to say was, you mean a lot to me, I would do anything for you."

"I know," I look at him, "And I would do anything for you too."

He looks at his watch and says, "Alright I have a shift in like two hours, I think I should catch a nap. I love your company but I really need this nap."

I chuckle, "Alright I'll leave, thank you again Christopher."

He nods his head and I start to walk to the door, I open it and walk out of apartment 24A. As I'm walking down the hallway my blood turns ice cold.

I forgot to tell my mom.

* * *

"You did what!" She exclaims, pacing around the room.

I look at the floor, "I invited he to the palace, I know that he can help, Mom."

Her face turns bright red, "How did you get ahold of him?"

"I used Christopher's phone."

"Christopher?" She says, "Christopher Leger?"

"Yes, that's the one." I say gingerly.

She stops in her tracks, "Why is he here? I thought that he was back towards where Carolina was…" She trails off.

I sigh, "It's a really long story, but anyway, he let me borrow his phone and I asked him to come. He said that he would and he is bringing Aunt Lucy and their other kids."

I can see a tear on her face, "Lucy." She says, "I haven't seen her in ages."

I smile, "Mom, this is why it's a good thing. You can reconnect. I know that Uncle Aspen can figure out who shot me and at the palace, he has all the tools that he needs to figure it out."

She's about to answer when Dad walks in to their room, "Hey, is everything ok?" He asks, eyeballing the both of us."

Mom puts her hands on her face, "Emma invited Aspen to the palace."

"What!" Dad says, wide eyed.

I groan, "Ugh, I don't want to go through my reasoning again, you two can talk that one out. But the point is, Uncle Aspen, Aunt Lucy, Lyella, and Lynette are coming to the palace in two days so we need to have rooms for them. Christopher didn't want to have another room set aside for him because he is happy in his apartment. Now, are we all on the same page?" I ask looking at each of my parents.

Mom sighs, "Emma, you will be the death of me."

Dad laughs, "Sweetheart, she is the spitting image of you."

"That's how I know." She laughs, "Lord knows that I pray for Alex every night before bed."

"Mom!" I exclaim, but even I can't stop myself from laughing.

She walks over to me and kisses my forehead, "Honey you know that I love you."

I smile and say, "I love you too." Then I walk to the door.

* * *

Walking in my room, I notice a note lying on top of my bed, folded into a square so neatly. I pick up the note and it says:

_To My Other Half,_

_I've fallen for your laugh, which is utterly_  
_which is utterly contagious. I've fallen_  
_for your smile, which makes me giddy_  
_for no reason at all. I've fallen for our_  
_late night talks, when 1 am arrives far_  
_too quickly. I've fallen for our jokes_  
_which I'll remember day later and_  
_burst into laughter. I've fallen for every_  
_second that I get to spend with you, even_  
_if those seconds leave me wanting more._  
_Roof?_

_Love Your Missing Piece._

I smile as soon as I finish reading the note and I quickly throw on a light cardigan and I run out to meet my love on the roof.

* * *

When I get there, there isn't a romantic dinner or flowers or candles. It's just him.

He's standing off on to the right side leaning on the edge of the roof looking over the city. I walk up next to him and when he notices that I'm there he puts his arm around my shoulder.

We don't talk. Talking means ruining the silence, and this silence that we have at the moment is too beautiful to be broken. I stare at the city that is laid out before me like a finished puzzle. Each piece is adorned with a flickering like and a number of houses. Individually, they would look out of place and common, but together they make a wonderful piece of art. The stars seem to mirror the ground as the streetlights and house lights light up the darkness. I look over at Alex and I see him staring into the distance, his blue eyes concentrating on something that I probably can't comprehend. I smile and look away, realizing that nights like this are my future. My future is with Alex and I can't wait for forever to start.

"I think a lot of people don't understand what real romance and love is." He says, still staring off into space, "Anyone can buy flowers, candy and jewelry, there's no love in that. The truly romantic things in life are those little things that you do every day to show that you care, and you're thinking of them. It's going out of your way to make them happy. The way you hold her hand when you know she's scared, or that you save the last blue sour patch kid for him because blue is his favorite flavor. The random phone call in the middle of the day, just to say 'I love you' or 'I miss you'. The way he stops to kiss you when he passes by. It's dedicating her favorite song to her, and letting her eat your fries; telling her she's beautiful, even when she's in her sweats; with her hair in a ponytail and no makeup. It's putting your favorite show on pause so she can tell you about her day and laughing at his jokes when they aren't funny whatsoever. It's slow dancing on the roof and kissing in the rain." He looks down at his hands, "Romance isn't about the buying, it's about the giving. True romance is in the gestures."

His head turns toward me and I look into his eyes, I lean up and kiss him gently. To me, If I kiss him to hard he will break. Or maybe he's a dream and if our lips touch to fast then he will fade away. All I know is to me, Alex is a precious commodity and I can't let him go. When you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start now so that you don't have to wait any longer.

I never want to let him go.

When we pull away from the kiss I just start into his eyes. I got lost in him, but it's the kind of lost that's exactly like being found.

"I love you, Alexander. For all that you are. For all that you have been. And all that you're yet to be. I love you for all of the all's." I say, simply.

He smiles, "I love you too. It seems cliché, but it's true. I will always love you."

We kiss again and then we go back and stare at the city. I savor the moment like this because I know that they are few and far between. The night sky is a canvas waiting for daylight and the stars are lights guiding the sun home. I gaze into them and thank God because my life is perfect. No matter what, as long as I'm with Alex, everything is perfect.

* * *

**Sooooo, how did you like it? I cant wait for Aspen to come to the palace! Also, I will answer reviews on the next chapter!**

**See you guys tomorrow for the 24th Special!**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you tomorrow!**

**Happy Reading ,**

**xoxo, Rosie**

_**Question- What do you think that the title of the sequel will be?**_

_**Answer- I will tell you on Chapter 40 :) BUT PLEASE GUESS!**_


	38. Chapter 38 (Special)

**Here is the Special! I think that you all are really going to like this one :D... Just Saying... So! Without Further ado, here is the August 24th Special!**

* * *

The morning after was like a dream. I can't even express how much I loved her company and how she made me feel alive. We looked at the stars together and we danced, to what music? None. The silence was more beautiful than any ballad or love song that I have ever heard. And her lips. When they touched mine I felt home. Cliché, I know, but she is home to me. Ever since I was seven, she has been my home. I just hope that she thinks I'm home for her.

I crawl out of bed and I pick up the phone.

"Seven Eight Five." I whisper as I dial the last three digits of my mom's phone number into the landline that the palace gave us.

Three rings and I hear, "Alex?"

I smile at her voice, "Hi, Mom."

She sighs, "It's so good to hear your voice, honey, how are you?"

"I'm fantastic Mom, I love it here at the palace. Everything has so much grandeur." I say enthusiastically.

She chuckles, "I'm glad to hear that! Is it everything that you imagined?"

I smile, "Yes and so much more. The King and Queen are fantastic as well."

"What about Princess Emmalina?" She asks.

My smile grows wider, "Mom, she is even better in person. There is so much that I have to tell you."

I can sense that she is smiling on the other end, "Well, don't keep me waiting!"

I laugh, "OK, you will never guess what happened, so I'll tell you." I say, itching to get the words out, "So last night I heard that there was going to be a full moon, it was supposed to be the best full moon since decades ago. Anyway, I went to the observatory – Mom they have an observatory built into the palace! – ok, so I went to the observatory and I was looking around to find the lever or switch that made the ceiling retract. I couldn't find it, but I kept looking. I walked over to the door to see if it was by the entrance of the room but when I walked over to the door, it opened. It was Emma, standing there and she was gorgeous. I've met her before but it was never this unplanned. Usually, if we bumped into each other in the library or something all we said was a quick hello but this time we were completely alone and I was stuck looking like an idiot because I couldn't figure out how to retract the ceiling."

My mom starts laughing, "I bet that she didn't think that you were an idiot, Alex. Also, since when are you allowed to call the Princess by her nickname and without a title?"

I smile, "I'm getting there mom."

"Alright, honey. Continue" She says.

I think back to where I was in the story, "Ok, so I told her that I didn't know how to open the ceiling. She walked over to this small panel on the side of the room and flipped a switch and then the ceiling rolled back like a scroll. The night sky looked almost as beautiful as she did. Anyways, she walked over to this chest next to the door and grabbed a blanket that had a galaxy print all over it. She laid it on the floor and sat down. The next thing I know, she offered for me to sit with her. I – of course – said yes and I sat next to her." I take a deep breath, "As we were looking at the stars I got this idea. I asked if she wanted to dance. She asked, 'where's the music' and I said 'there doesn't have to be any'. She then took my hand and we started to dance."

"Alex, honey, that's wonderful!" She says, and I can sense that she has tears streaming down her face.

I smile, "Thanks, mom, but that's not the best part." I chuckle, "So we we're dancing and swaying around the room to this imaginary music and she leans her head on my chest. I set my chin on the top of her head and we just sway with each other. In that moment, mom, we weren't two people dancing. We were one person enjoying the presence of the room. I don't know what came over me but I kissed the top of her head. Her beautiful blonde hair was so soft, I have always dreamed of being able to feel it. Is that weird? Probably, but I didn't care. So I kissed the top of her head and she looked up at me and smiles. Mom, her smile is so much more than what she shows on T.V.. It's like an iceberg, on the surface you only see a few feet but underneath there could be hundreds more. That's her. On the surface she only shows the parts of her that can't be hurt, underneath she is so much more and that's what makes me fall for her." I smile thinking about what happens next, "So I smile back at her and before I know it her lips are on mine. They were so soft and they tasted like cherry lip balm. I couldn't understand how I was actually kissing the Princess, my mind started to piece together some idea but I couldn't think of any way that I actually ended up kissing her. But here I was, her in my arms, and her lips on mine. I started to smile and so did she."

I continue, "She had some hair in her eyes, so I brushed it out of her face. Her brown eyes were like melted chocolate and she had the slightest bits of freckles dotted around her nose. I couldn't help myself so I said, 'you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.' She then said, 'You're not so bad yourself, Alexander Micah Payne.' I tried to step away from her at that point but she pulled me into a hug. Mom, she is so delicate and fragile to me; I feel like if I hug her too tight she will break. But it was like we were made for each other because she fits perfectly with me. Perfectly."

She is crying now on the other end, "Alex, I am so happy for you."

I smile, "Mom, I can see it. I can see us getting married, moving in together, cuddling on the couch, waking up and giving her a good morning kiss, cooking our favorite foods against the chef's wishes, smiling for no reason, having the cutest little babies the whole kingdom has ever seen, watching our children grow up and seeing her as a mom, and never leaving each other's side. I can see us together forever, Mom. Forever." I take a deep breath, "I love her. I love her more than anything."

"Just by the way you said her name, Alex, I could tell that. I knew when you were seven or eight and all you talked about was your Princess, I knew that you would love her. I know for a fact, sweetheart, that she will love you too." She says.

"I hope so, Mom." I say hopefully.

"Alex, what have I always told you?" She asks, and I already know what she is going to say, "It may take a year, it may take a day; but what's meant to be will find a way."

I smile, because I know that Emma and I are meant to be.

Forever.

* * *

**Can we all do a collective "Awwwe"? I got this idea one night at like 11 pm and I called my best friend to tell her. She was asleep, but trust me, when she heard this idea she was so excited too! Haha, I hope you guys are ready because next chapter we find out WHO SHOT EMMA! I am so excited! I've told like 3 people so it is so weird to me that you guys don't know, but then again, I haven't seen anyone guess who it is yet... So I am happy that I kept it a good secret!**

**So I will be answering reviews next chapter! But please keep reviewing, it makes my day!**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you, for the last time for a while, on Sunday!**

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo, Rosie.**

_**Question- What are your favorite names? (I may or may not be using them in the sequel XD)**_

_**Answer- Elliot, Emmalina (duh), Owen, and Brooklyn.** (but these names wont be in the sequel... Excluding 'Emmalina' because, well, you know.)_


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey Guys! I wanted to give you all Chapter 39 today because, I wanted to upload Chapter 40 tomorrow! So this is it. This is the chapter where we find out! I know it seems a little bit rushed, but I was planning on spending more time on the actual investigation, but I totally forgot about the special... So I just kind of condensed and this is what I came up with! Thank you all for reading, it means the world to me! So! Without further ado, here is Chapter 39!**

* * *

Mom, Dad, Andrew, Alex, and I are lined up waiting for Uncle Aspen to walk in. His plane landed a half an hour ago and he should be here any second with his children. Christopher is finishing up a shift that he needed to take care of so that he could have the rest of the day off to spend with his family. Personally, I am freaking out because this could be it, this could be the big break that we needed to close the case on my injury. Dad is beside himself to find out who shot me, Mom is just excited to see her old friend.

My hands are trembling and my knees feel weak, I don't know why I am feeling like this, it was my idea to invite him to the palace. Maybe I'm just being nervous for no reason. Maybe I'm scared to find out who committed the crime: what if I know them, what if they were one of my friends.

I shake the feeling off as the palace doors open and a guard brings in the Leger family. Christopher is the spitting image of Aspen, all the way down to his strong stature and bright green eyes. Aunt Lucy is a dainty woman, but she looks elated to be here. Lyella is gorgeous, she has Aunt Lucy's complexion with caramel brown hair and Uncle Aspen's eyes. Her eyelashes are so long and beautiful, and her smile is amazing. Her outfit is gorgeous, I can see why Christopher mentioned that she wanted to be a fashion designer because her style looks like it could be ripped off the front page of a magazine. Lynette is a tiny girl but she has muscles. I can definitely tell that she is a gymnast because of her stature. Her posture is impeccable and her black hair is tied back into a tight pony tail. Unlike her sister, Lynette has dark brown eyes and small little freckles dot across her face.

My mother's face lights up when she sees them, "Aspen! Lucy!" She exclaims, "It is so nice to see you!"

She walks over to Uncle Aspen and hugs him tight, "I misses you too, Mer." He says smiling.

Mom then hugs Aunt Lucy, "Lucy, you look amazing."

She chuckles, "Look at you, America. You aren't the clumsy Lady America I once knew."

Mom throws her head back in a laugh, "I think, I've gotten the hang of the palace by now. Well, at least I hope so."

Dad walks up behind her and snakes an arm around her waist, "I'd say so, she hasn't tried to pass any laws that would cause upheaval in the country lately."

The four of them start laughing and I smile, it's not every day that my parents can share a laugh with old friends.

I walk over to them, followed by Alex. Mom and Dad smile.

"Hi, Aunt Lucy and Uncle Aspen."

Uncle Aspen breaks into a smile and Aunt Lucy starts crying, "America," she breaths.

Mom smiles, "Aspen and Lucy, here is your goddaughter."

I walk over to Aunt Lucy and wrap her in a hug. She starts to cry into my shoulder but I don't mind. It isn't every day that you meet your godparents after seventeen years.

When we pull away, Aunt Lucy wipes a stray tear from her cheek, "You're more beautiful in person."

Alex chuckles behind me, "That's what I've told her."

Uncle Aspen walks over from where he was conversing with dad and stick his hand out for Alex to shake it. When Alex reciprocates, Uncle Aspen nods, "Nice, firm handshake." He gives Alex a once over, "Now, if you ever hurt my goddaughter, do you know what I'll do to you?"

Alex shakes his head furiously, "No, sir"

Uncle Aspen smirks, "Good."

Alex smiles, "But you don't have to worry about that, Sir, I would never ever hurt Emma. If I did, it would hurt me more."

Uncle Aspen breaks into a laugh, "I'm just messing with you, son." He walks over to Alex and slaps him on the back, "I'm just happy that it's you Emma ended up with and not some crazy and lazy man."

Alex smiles, "Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Aspen or Uncle Aspen." He smiles.

Alex nods, "Thanks, Uncle Aspen."

Uncle Aspen claps his hands, his face going back to serious, "I'm going to talk to Carter. We have some business that needs to be taken care of."

"I'll come with you," I say.

He nods, "Alright, let's go to work."

* * *

Two weeks later and we have gotten pretty far in the search. Uncle Aspen watched the security tape for what seems like a few hundred times until he was able to sketch the back of the shooter's head.

"This," he says, "Is what he looks like from behind."

I nod, "How does that help us."

He smiles, "Emma, I was a guard for many years, and any evidence and leads help."

We keep watching the security tape when Mr. Woodwork walks through the doors holding a manila envelope.

"I have the witness reports from the files on King Maxon's desk. I've been through them and I've highlighted several key points."

Uncle Aspen nods, "Thanks, Carter."

Mr. Woodwork sits next to us and asks if we have gotten any closer.

I shake my head and say, "But we have this nice sketch of the back of his or her head."

"His." Uncle Aspen says, not looking up from the files in the manila folder.

"His head," I correct myself.

Mr. Woodwork says, "Do you have any idea, Aspen?"

As he flips through the pages of the files he says, "Yes. One."

I perk up, "What do you think?"

He sets the manila envelope open on the table and takes a sip of the lukewarm coffee that one of the maids brought us.

He clears his throat, "This person had to be familiar with the palace from the inside in order to know how to sneak through the gates and not be caught by any guards. Therefore, he had to in the palace at one point in time." He cracks his knuckles, "Since he specifically targeted Emma and didn't try to go for the rest of the royal family, he had to have had some sort of animosity toward Emma."

I nod, "But who would hate me?"

He smirks, "Exactly, that what I was thinking to myself. You are most likely the most-loved Princess the country has ever had, so who would want to hurt you?"

Mr. Woodwork puts the pieces together, "Aspen," He says, "You don't think…" He trails off.

Uncle Aspen nods, "Exactly," He points to Mr. Woodwork, "Emma's shooter was someone from her selection."

My eyes grow wide, "But why?" I ask baffled.

Uncle Aspen turns to me, "Think about it, Emma. Twenty males came to palace trying to win over your hand. When you eliminated them, you broke their hearts. My only explanation as to why someone would want to kill you is that they didn't want anyone else to have you."

I shake my head, to many things going through my head to comprehend anything.

"Where do you think that he came in, Aspen?" Mr. Woodwork asks.

Uncle Aspen shakes his head, "Somewhere where the guards don't watch over as much."

Mr. Woodwork jumps up from the table, "I'll grab the guard rotations from that night and see if we can find any holes."

Uncle Aspen nods, "Emma, I think it would be best if you left. You have a lot to take in."

I nod, "Thanks, Uncle Aspen. For everything."

He smiles, "No problem."

He turns back to the files, reading them over and over again.

I walk out of the door and start walking down the hallway. Thoughts racing through my mind and I think about why one of the selected would want to kill me? I never really outright denied any of them. My mind thinks back to the biggest elimination of the whole selection. Justin wasn't mad at all, he actually said that he felt that palace life wasn't for him. Kaden didn't mind too much, he wished that he had more time with me but he understood. Jaxon joked about it of course, saying that I would miss him too much, but he never showed and real animosity toward me. Brayden was a little upset but he was happy to get to go home and see his family. Ryland teared up a little, but in the end he told me that whatever made me happy made him happy too.

I kept thinking as I walked up the stairs to the third floor. Phillip didn't really react, he said that he had a girl at home, that's why we never clicked. Weston, like Brayden, was relieved that he could see his family again. Oliver gave me a hug and said that he couldn't wait to see who would win. Spencer laughed and said that he was happy it wasn't him because he wouldn't have made a good king. Chandler was upset but in the end he understood, he told me that if I ever needed anything then I shouldn't hesitate to call him.

I open the door to my room and flop onto my bed, this doesn't make any sense. None of them wanted to hurt me at all. I think back to the most recent elimination.

Tyler took it well, he figured that I was in love with someone else. I felt horrible for breaking his heart again after Annabeth but I couldn't go on with a lie. Lucas was harder to let go of but in the end he wasn't mad. He sent me a letter back and he sent me more of his songs with explanations. It was a kind gesture and he assured me that there were no hard feelings. He told me that he whole experience had inspired him to write more songs and he was incredibly happy. I close my eyes and scratch my head, I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt me.

But then I remember the first selection.

"_Why hello there Princess Emmalina Darling," he says eloquently as he saunters over toward me. I stand up to join him and he immediately takes my hand and kisses it. "Nice to meet you, where you've been." I gasp as I remember those words, "I can show you incredible things." He finishes and takes his remaining hand and cups my cheek. He speaks again, "I can tell by your expression that you received my note, well here is a preview of my offer." He leans forward and his lips are slightly puckered. Once I realize what he is doing I quickly shake his hand off my face and I take a step back._

My eyes fly open.

Solomon.

Solomon Kennedy, he is the one who shot me.

* * *

I burst through the doors of the security footage room and I find Uncle Aspen at the computer looking through the security camera.

"Emma!" he says, "I found where the shooter came in through. There was a hole in the guard positioning and then he snuck in through there with – "

I cut him off, "Uncle Aspen, I know who it is!"

He turns around in his chair, "Who?" He says, "Who is it, Emma?"

I take a deep breath, "His name is Solomon Ray Kennedy and he and Jameson Bennett wanted to use me for their sexual toys when they came so I eliminated them in the first round of eliminations. They weren't very happy with me because I denied them and they had never been denied before."

Uncle Aspen nods, "I'll pull up a picture to see if they match."

I wait until he pulls up the pictures, he places them besides the drawings and they are identical.

He chuckles, "We found our criminals."

* * *

"Finally!" Dad says, "I can execute them!"

"Dad!" I exclaim, "I know that you hate them but you can't execute them."

He looks me directly in the eye, "Emmalina, they tried to _kill_ you. That is punishable by more than death in my book, but the worst punishment is death."

I shake my head, "They _tried_ to kill me dad. If I am correct, I'm still alive and kicking."

"Emma, it doesn't matter that state of living that you currently poses" He says, "I can't let them live."

I stand up, "Dad, we can't be that ruthless of a monarchy! If you want them to get the punishment that they deserve then send them to the military jail in Honduragua. There they will be surrounded by extreme heat and surrounded by people who will never forget what they did. A better punishment for them is death."

He nods, "I shouldn't let them out the easy way, but still, I can't let them live."

"Dad," I say, "You're overreacting, people get shot every day and their punishment is ten years in the local jail. Even though I am the princess, you can't just kill them because I'm your little girl."

He sighs, "When did you become a better ruler than me?"

I laugh, "I don't have children yet, dad. The only thing I know is that I don't want anyone executed on my behalf."

He nods, "Fine. Lifetime in the Honduragua military jail. They will be reminded of their crime until the day they die."

I nod, "Thanks, dad."

He shakes his head, "Thank you for fighting, Emma. Thank you for coming back to me."

I wrap him in a hug and I smile.

* * *

Alex is standing outside of my door, "Well, now that the case is closed, I guess it's time for some Alex and Emma time?"

I laugh, "Yes, I think that we deserve a nice long vacation after this fiasco."

He smiles, "How about a place with some skiing? I'd love to ski."

I smile back at him, "That sounds amazing. Well, anything is amazing as long as I'm with you."

"I love you so much, Emma." He says, "So much."

I wrap my arms around his waist and I lean my head onto his chest. He cloaks my back with his arms and he leans his chin on my head.

I smile at the contact, "You know, when I first met you. I never knew that you would mean so much to me."

He chuckles, "I knew. I have known since I was seven years old. But with twenty other guys, I felt that I had no chance." He kisses the top of my head, "Have I mentioned how lucky I am to be in love with you today?"

I look up at him and smile, "Kiss me, Alexander."

He leans down and places his lips on mine. His lips are warm and taste like is mint lip balm. I let my mind drift off into wonderland, the place it always goes when Alex kisses me. We deepen the kiss from a soft brush to a passionate embrace. I don't think any more I just let my mind go and surrender into him…

I smile against his lips and I whisper, "You're my other half."

He kisses me again, "And you're my missing piece."

I back away, "I love you, Alexander Payne. More than the day is long and the sun shines."

He smiles, "I will never love anyone more than you, Emma. It isn't possible."

"Goodnight." I whisper.

"Goodnight, baby." He replies.

As I shut the door, I'm on cloud nine. I can Alex just barely through the crack in the door. As I close my eyes to remember the last few minutes with him, he walks away.

But the way he walks with purpose, makes it seem like he disappears into thin air.

I smile at the thought of him.

* * *

**Soooo, how was it? Are you sad for the last chapter? I am because I feel like I know these characters personally. Anyways, here are some reviews!**

**Roses323- Thank you so much! Also those names are amazing! I have been having trouble coming up with names for the sequel and these are going to help so much! Thank you!**

**Deeptha13- I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER XD**

** XOStarbrightXO- Thank you! I mean seriously, I want my own Alex! Thank you for the names! :D**

** Heather- Thank you for your comment, and I hope that you liked Aspen at the palace!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you tomorrow(?)**

**Happy Reading!**

**xoxo, Rosie**

_**Question- Do you want Chapter 40 Today or tomorrow?**_

_**Answer- If you ask, I will oblige :)**_


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm sorry.**

* * *

My morning routine consists of waking up and calling Alex's room. Since we aren't married yet, we have to stay in separate rooms until we finally day "I do".

This morning though, something is different.

I wake up, reach for the phone, and dial his number. Waiting for the third ring, which is usually when he picks up, I pick at my stuffed teddy bear on my bed.

1 ring

2 rings

3 rings

4 rings

Somethings wrong

5 rings

No answer.

Why isn't Alex picking up? I dial the number again and the same thing happens. Usually he isn't a very heavy sleeper and if he went somewhere he would have left a note by my phone.

Panicking, I quickly put on a green robe and walk down the hallway to his room. I don't want anyone to think that something is wrong so I walk slowly. Every time I pass a new door I get more and more anxious. What if he's hurt? What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if he left? What if someone killed him? The thoughts get worse and worse as I get closer to the door.

When I reach the prince's suite, I knock on the door. When no answer comes, I knock again, hoping for some sort of reply. Nothing.

I turn the door knob and say, "Alex?" But when the door swings open I am met with an unlikely surprise.

Usually Alex's room has navy blue walls, full of different pictures that I took for him. His floors are dark wood. On the left side of the room is his bathroom and his closet. In between the bathroom and closet doors is a fireplace. Around the fireplace is a couch, three chairs, and a coffee table. On the coffee table is a picture of us on the Report after I announced that he was the winner of the selection.

In the middle of the room is a bed pushed up against the back wall. The bed sheets are gray with different tones of blue as the accent colors. His pillows are white and gray. He sleeps with a certain pillow that he has had since he was a toddler and that is always centered in the bed. It's green with a picture of a monkey on it. I happen to find that pillow adorable. In front of the bed is a quilted navy and white ottoman, usually with some sort of book or pictures on it.

On the right side of the room is a dark wood desk with a notebook that he writes different ideas in. He calls it his 'Idea Book'… Clever name right? Then he has a few pictures of his family around the book. Above his desk, on the wall, is a corkboard full of different things from the selection: notes I wrote him, pictures that we took, magazine articles with poles as to who the people wanted as king. There are pictures of him and his friends from back home and some with my friends' fiancés. During the Summit, he got really close to some of my friends and their significant others, which was pretty cool.

Next to his desk, on either side, are bookshelves filled to the brim with books. He never told me that he was such a big book work until he had to move his things into the palace. There are about six shelves on each book shelf and he has all four bookshelves filled. In front of the left book shelf is a card board box of more books that he calls his 'overflow box'.

I walk into the room after opening the door and I almost fall over.

The floor doesn't have dark wood on it, the walls aren't blue, and there is no furniture. The room is stripped down with white paint and no flooring.

Alex isn't here.

I run to my mom and dad's room, hoping for an explanation. I can feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. I try to wipe them away but more come. I decide that looking presentable is not my biggest concern at the moment.

The love of my life is gone and I have no idea where he is.

When I get to their room I knock on the door and I can hear my dad's voice answer, "Come in."

I turn the knob and walk into the room. My parents are sitting on their bed eating breakfast.

"Emma," my mom says, "What's wrong?"

I burst into even more tears and crawl into their bed, "Mom, where's Alex?"

Both my parents look at me confused, "Sweetheart," My dad says, "Who's Alex?"

I look at them in shock, "You don't remember? My selection. Alexander Payne?" They look at me with confusion, "Soloman shooting me. Gavril announcing the winner. The international summit," When they shake their heads I can feel my heart drop.

Mom holds my hand, "Emma, it was probably just a dream."

I shake my head, "No, Mom! It felt too real to be a dream. I can't explain it. I felt everything. I fell in love. Alex…" I trail off, trying to catch my breath, "It felt like Alex was here, it felt like he was real."

"Who's Alex?" My dad asks.

I start crying harder, "He was the winner of my selection."

My mom looks over at my dad, the look in her eyes is one of hurt and sadness. I can tell that she feels sorry for me, "Emma, sweetheart," mom says, "You never had a selection."

I look up at her, "Of course I did, mom. I had to right? That's the only way that I could find a husband." I wipe my nose and rub my hand on the side of my robe. The maids can wash it later.

She shakes her head, "No, you decided that you didn't want to have one, you wanted to find someone to love by yourself."

I cover my head with my arms and cry into them, "I don't want someone!" I sob, "I want Alex."

Dad rubs my arms and says, "Em, you don't know if Alex is real or not."

"Maxon!" Mom hisses at him, hinting to be quiet.

"What?" he says, "We don't even know who this Alex is?"

I sit up and wipe my cheeks, "His name is Alexander Micah Payne, he is a year older than me and he wants to be a doctor. His parents are Christina and Ryan Payne. His mom works at an elementary school and his dad is a marine biologist. He is the youngest of four siblings, Hunter, Kendall, Haylee, and then him." When my parents look at me with shock I turn to my dad and say, "Dad, I have to find him."

He softens his gaze and says, "Emma, darling, how do you even know that he is real."

I shrug my shoulders, "The only way to know for sure is for me to find him. Please, dad, you have to let me do this."

Dad looks over at mom and she nods her head, "Fine. We will have Officer Woodwork look him up."

* * *

"Here are all the Alexander Payne's in the world Your Highness." Officer Woodwork says.

I flip through the screen there are some young men, some old men, some with brown hair, some with green, some have different piercings, some have tattoos, some have dark skin, some have light, some have hazel eyes, and some have blue.

Some have blue.

I scroll back three pictures until I am face to face with him.

"That's him," I say, "That's Alex."

Officer Woodwork clicks on the profile and starts to read off information, "Mother: Christina Payne. Father: Ryan Payne. Siblings: Hunter, Kayla, Kendall, Daniel, Haylee," He looks at me, "Sound familiar?"

I nod my head as my eyes fill with tears, "Yeah, that's him."

My dad clears his throat, "I thought you said that he only had three other siblings?"

I turn to look at him, "Kayla and Hunter are married, and so are Kendall and Daniel."

I look back at the screen and my heart is filled with the same type of feeling that I got when I first looked at him, "Dad, I have to find him."

Officer Woodwork continues to read off information, "Well, Princess. It looks like he is studying to be a pediatrician at the Amberly Schreave University right where the border between the Upper-quadrant and the middle-east quadrant, During the United States times it would have been called 'Michigan'."

Mom starts to talk, "I guess we can call the dean of the university to see if we can have him flown—"

"No, Mom." I shake my head, "I have to go. I have to meet him myself."

"I don't think so, young lady." Dad says, "It's not safe, and you don't know what's out there. You won't be under the protection of the monarchy anymore." He shakes his head, "Its college, Emma. What will you study?"

I roll my eyes, "Dad I can study politics or law. It will help me in the long run if I'm going to be Queen. I already know most of it anyway, so it should be easy."

My mom places a hand on his shoulder, "Maxon, what did you do for love? You stood up to mountains and you fought across raging rapids for me. I don't agree with this idea either, in fact, I'm completely opposed to the thought but you can't possible say that Emma cannot do this for love, when you did what you did for me."

He turns to face her, "You know, I know you're right but I don't like it."

She nods, "I know you don't but I think that it's the right thing to do."

Dad nods his head and sighs, "Alright, Emma. You will go to ASU to study politics and law. I expect high marks in all your classes though. If you start to slip, then I will pull you out of them and bring you home. You will be there to study first and find Alex second, do you understand?"

I nod my head furiously, "Yes, Dad." I run and hug him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I run out of the computer lab and head to my room.

I have to pack.

I'm going to college.

I'm going to find Alex.

* * *

**COMING SOON: "Face the Facts"**

**-SEQUEL TO "Face the Fire" – When Emmalina Schreave goes to college to find the love of her life, things get crazy. How will the Crown Princess of Illea deal with college, and what happens when she find her soulmate? Is Alex really the one?**

* * *

**Guys, I just wanted to say thank you so much for all your support for "Face the Fire". I started this story just as something to hold me over until the heir came out. I didn't think that anyone would read it or even be interested in it, all I know is that I wanted to tell a story. All your comments and reviews make me feel so bad about the ending… But it had to be done. I am probably going to be taking September off to start writing and planning "Face the Facts". I just wanted to say thank you so much for all your love and I hope that you all aren't mad at me because of this…**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Fangirl, and I'll see you in "Face the Facts"**

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo, Rosie.**


End file.
